This is real
by TheDeadKing011
Summary: 'This is real. This is not a game anymore.' Someone from the past came to hunt an already shattered soul. It came for blood, it came to kill. They had lost their true family already by his hands and now he came to kill them too. Why? Nobody knew. But some things could not be explained with 'because'.. Death could not be explained with 'because'. Bad summary. Still hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_This is real._

 _This is not a game._

 _I'm not playing anymore_

 _They are. They're playing with me. With my life. They're playing with my body, my feelings._

 _I'm an object._

 _Something they will throw away when they don't need it anymore._

 _I'm not human._

 _I'm a thing they can use as they wish._

 _They can play with me wherever, whenever they want._

 _I'm dead._

 _I may not be dead literally, but I'm not alive either._

 _Even though I don't want to die. I'm dead._

 _No one will miss me in any way. I'm nothing and I'll disappear like nothing._

 _I did nothing that would mark the world, so I live and I die, and nobody will ever know._

 _I'm already dead._

 _That's why you don't need to kill me, -._

 _..._

Finally, winter break is here and the students of Raira academy are running from school like prisioners getting free from prison. Well, except for a few wiser students, who decided to stay back and wait until everyone was far away, so they wouldn't be in danger of being smashed to death somewhere in the crowd. Three of them could be named as Kida Masaomi, Sonohara Anri and Ryuugamine Mikado. The later two, fortunately, had to stay in class until later because of their teacher, who needed their help for something, and Masaomi said he was going to wait for his friends as an excuse to not go outsider. It was dangerous, he thought.

They were happy with the end of school, but it was not the subject of their conversations lately. As they know, something strange has been happening in Ikebukuro. Not just there, maybe all Tokyo. The TV channels were filled with different incidents that happened everyday, no exceptions. That single day was the first in months, nobody had died yet. The first incident happened in May, four people died. As they remembered well, it was a male teenager, a younger boy and two little girls. Their parents were murdered the day after. Since then, one person dies every day. First a boy. Then a girl and the next day another little girl. But the parents didn't die, neither did people with more than twelve years. It seemed like a code or something. It was very strange.

A message. They concluded it had to be a message for someone, but who? Maybe the murderer was someone who lost his or her family. Maybe he was someone who wanted to kill a family like this. Perhaps he was following someone who had a family like this and wanted to kill them. It could be the message, but it was very vague. It was truly difficult to understand what was happening.

"Maybe it's just a psychopath who does not know what he's doing!" Masaomi threw his right arm to the side, wrapping it around his friend's neck, who gasp a little, not at the action, but at the comment.

"Masaomi! Even though you may be right, that person killed more than two hundred people already!"

"How could that be?" He smiled, than looked up at the sky, trying to calculate. Well, one month has about thirty days, it happened in May so it passed seven months. Seven times thirty is... two hundred and ten? But he certainly killed more so, that's right! "Got it!"

"What?"

"I got that you're right! Ha!" Mikado sighed deeply, thinking about how his friend wasn't taking that situation as he should. Two hundred people is a lot, even though only Tokyo has about thirteen million people. If this continues, what could happen? It passed seven months and nobody could stop it. They had to do something. Maybe the Dollars would help. He picked up his phone and entered the Dollars site. "What are you doing?" He had already tried it, but it wouldn't hurt to try again.

 _'Everyone! This is the Dollars leader. I'm here to ask you to look for the culprit of this killings, which started in May. If anyone finds out something about it, anything, please tell me! We need to stop this right now!'_ It should be enough. Hope it results. The Dollars had helped a lot, maybe they would do what they can to help again. At least some of them.

"You asked the Dollars for help?" Asked Masaomi, leaning forward onto the other's cellphone.

Mikado nodded, putting his phone back in his pocket. "I need all the information I can get."

"What about Orihara Izaya?" Sonohara asked as she stopped on her track. The two friends looked back to glare at her, but she was looking down at the floor, mumbling something to herself. "He's a great informant, he may know something." The others didn't seem conviced at all, so she went on."I don't like him either, but we have to admit he's really good in his job. And he's part of the Dollars. You actually asked him for help."

"We are not going to ask him for help." Kida glared knives at the girl unintentionally as he was actually seeing the informant instead of the girl. She understood his hatred for the man, she knew of everything the informant have done to them and to the whole Ikubukuro. She knew that, but it was true he could help them. He's obviously really deep into these killings, even if it has nothing to do with some plan of his. If they ask him for information, he would probaby give it to them, unless he didn't want to. It was his job, after all. Why wouldn't he tell them?

And that wasn't everything. He had been more.. invisible since the incidentes started. Yes, he still pissed off the 'monster', he still pissed off a lot of people he found, including them, he still pissed off everyone. But the way he was doing that. One day, he was almost caught by his tracker, but pretended it didn't happen and just ran off. He was truly involved in this. It had something to do with him, she knew. Something big was going to happen and he knew. He knew something they didn't but needed to know. He knew something!

"He knows something!" The males were taken aback by that. They never really heard the other yell. Not that they remembered. She never yelled at them, she was usually the most quiet of the three. It was strange, was she scared about this situation? They couldn't blame her, they themselves were quite scared. Mostly because they didn't know what was really happening and what would happen next. They were safe if the murdered decided to keep the code, knowing he does not kill anyone under the age of twelve. But that just makes things worse and more difficult. They really needed help if they wanted to solve this, but there isn't anyone who would help them.

A few days before, they had asked Kadota Kyohei and his gang for information, but he knew nothing and even told us to ask the informant. They had asked Celty too, but she knew nothing as well and just said she would talk to her boyfriend, Kishitani Shinra, if he knew something. They needed help but nobody could help them! What would they do? "Sushi!" Masaomi clapped his hands at the idea of eating sushi for dinner that night. It was a marvelous idea for him, but his friends didn't seem to understand the meaning of that. "We could go to Russia Sushi tonight!" Their eyes widened a little as they realised what the blond really wanted to do there, besides eating. It was easy to understand what the other's thinking when looking deep in his eyes, and they knew exactly how to do it. To understand the look in his eyes. It was a useful quality, which allowed them to understand the ´look in people's eyes. It helped a lot with closed ones.

They all decided to go with him. The idea of asking Simon Brezhnev if he knew something was the best he had in quite a while. They had seen him talking to Izaya a lot, maybe he knew something Izaya had told him. Shinra was a good option too, but it could wait. Now they were going to ask Simon about these killings. And he would answer them, even if it was just a rumor, an idea, anything! They needed information and, even though that's what he's supposed to do, they didn't feel like asking Orihara Izaya for it. It just didn't feel like a good plan.

Mikajima Saki, the actual girlfriend of Masaomi, had already talked to him about Izaya and how she knew he was into this killings. Just like the monster of Ikebukuro had said once, 'violent, screwed-up crap that doesn't make any sense is ninety nine percent likely to involve' him. She agreed, just like the rest of the world, perhaps. She understood that, once she idolized the man, but now she knew who he really is. Not the God she thought he was. Saki tried to convence her boyfriend to talk with the informant about this, but he wouldn't do such a thing. Only if he was really desperate.

They decided to go straight to Russia Sushi, hoping they could talk a little before eating. They didn't know who was going to be there as well.

...

Heiwajima Shizuo, the so called 'Monster of Ikebukuro', was having one of his normal days at work. Pissed off as always, though the flea hadn't show up yet. Since almost eight in the morning, he has been dealing with old crappy people who were easily able to find the most ridiculous excuse to why they didn't have the money to pay their damn debts. One of them actually had the guts to spill coffee on his bartender suit, which was gave to him by his little brother, Heiwajima Kasuka. He'd seen his brother that day, the only good thing that happened the whole damn day. He was being interviewed by some weirdos who had nothing to do besides annoying other people. He felt like punching them all, but he couldn't. They were just doing their work, probably.

Speaking of annoying people, he remembered the known informant, who hadn't shown up in front of him all day. That was a bad thing, absolutely. He was well aware of the killings that started in May, some people thought he was the one to blame at first, but then they rethinked. People were getting killed everyday, it was very strange, and he was a hundred percent sure it had to do with the flea. It just had to, that bastard is always planning something bad, doing bad things and being.. the flea, damnit!

"Shizuo-kun?" Tom was looking curiously at the twisted cigarette in his bodyguard's hand. It was quite late by that moment, so maybe they could call it a day. "We're over now. You can go rest, if you want."

"What? No! Now I need to punch someone!" He growled.

"What about dinner?" He looked up at the mocha eyes of his employee, who didn't seem to understand what the other was saying. He thought it could be a good idea, taking him to some known restaurante so he could relax a little. He had been quite stressful lately. "I mean, why don't we go have dinner at some restaurant?"

He seemed to ponder this for a moment before agreeing, throwing his cigarette on the floor and smashing it with his right foot. "Can it be Russia Sushi. I'd like to talk to Simon." He said, calmer that time.

"Simon? What's wrong with him?"

"I see him talking a lot with that louse, he may know something we don't about this crap."

"You mean the killings? Why would he know something, Shizuo?"

"I don't know! That's why I want to talk to him. To know if he knows something about what we don't know if he knows what we don't-!" He stopped, processing what he said as if trying to understand his own words.

"That doesn't make sense at all..." Tom sighed deeply as the other kept rambling about how he knew Izaya was really deep into this crap and how he was certain Simon knew something. He even thought about asking Shinra about it, knowing Izaya and he were friends, or kind of. But he shrugged it off. Maybe he would ask him later.

They agreed to go to Russia Sushi that night. Talking to Simon and getting things clear, or not. But neither of them knew someone else was going to be there.

...

Celty Sturluson was bored as hell because she didn't have work to do and nobody to talk to besides Shinra, who did nothing but stare at a little box someone had sent him seven months before. He didn't talk at all, he just nodded so Celty would know he was listening, but he was strangely quiet, and she didn't like that at all. In the end, she decided to drag him down the street, go out with him for once. Maybe they could go have dinner together at some restaurant. No, probably he wasn't in the mood of having dinner at a restaurant full of people. A simple ride on her motorcycle should be enough.

She even thought he would jump onto her, smiling happily and saying her name with his cheerful voice. But he didn't. He stood quietly and walked with her towards the moto, sat onto it and held still. He didn't nothing he should have done, and it was concerning the Dullahan. It wasn't normal, the man used to be always smiling, but now he didn't smile at all. He would just stare at the box he had in his hands. He didn't open it, though. He did work, but when he finished he would just go get the box, sit down on the couch and stare at it.. again. What was going on with him?

In their way they found Kadota and the others getting out of their van. They waved at her as she passed and she waved back. They would just keep going, but Shinra made her stop on her track to wave at the other. "Hey, Kadota! We're you going?" He asked. Celty could say he was back to normal, but he wasn't. The voice wasn't as cheerful, the wave of hand was weaker and the look in his eyes wasn't at all happy. She thought maybe it was because of the killings that have been happening lately, besides that little box and whatever was inside it. Lots of people died in about seven months, ans he was strangely affected by that. Nobody he knew died, as she knew. And he was normal in the day that happened. But then something happened and his mood changed right away.

He had said " _'What a horrible way to die. A teen, a boy and two little girls'_ " in the first day. He had looked at the clock and his face changed slightly when he realised which day and what time, but she didn't think it was something weird. Maybe he had just forgot.

Then in the second day " _'The parents of those children who died yesterday... a whole family..'_ " He was not normal that day, but the difference was minimum. She couldn't tell something was really wrong with him, not before thinking about it for a long time.

But then it got worse. The third day died another young boy, at the age of twelve. The fourth day died a little girl who was about three years old. The next day died a girl with the same age as the last one. Then the boy, then a girl, then another girl. He seemed to be freaking out about that. It was a code and he knew it! He knew that code, but he couldn't tell anyone! Not even to his beloved Dullahan. He needed to talk to _him_. That was going beyond limits.

"We're going to eat at Russia Sushi." Answered Kadota while closing the door and locking the van.

"We talked to ShizuShizu! He said he was going to be there too! Maybe we find Izaya in the way!" Karisawa Erika exclaimed, jumping a little as she spoke. She stepped back a little when her friend, Yumasaki Walker, gestured her to, to talk a little more about the possibiliti of finding the informant.

"Wanna come?" Asked Togusa Saburo after checking the van to see if everything was alright with it.

Celty picked up her PDA and started typing on it the answer. She then brought it up to Kadota's face, a few inches away from him so he could read. "Is it okay if we go with you? Shinra's been acting weird and I want to cheer him up."

"Really?" Walker leaned forward onto her PDA to read the message, looking surprised at it. "What happened?"

She brought back her PDA, typing on it again. This time quicker. When she brought it back to their faces, they grimaced slightly, but quickly shrugged it off and nodded. "Come, then!" Said Erika.

Shinra said nothing. He stiffened when he heard Izaya's name, and it was really strange. The gang noticed that too, something was really wrong with him, and it had to do with Orihara Izaya. Everything was somehow related to him, since he does nothing but ruin people's lives. He must be the one behind those incidents that have been happening these past months, and the one behind Shinra's weird behavior. Gosh, why won't he keep quiet for once? But.. even if it was his fault, which they weren't sure if it was, they didn't even understand what was happening. First they had to know the meaning behind those killings, then they would know the truth. They couldn't conclude anything before that.

So they went to Russia Sushi, oblivious of the one who would be there too.

...

"Iza-nii~!" Orihara Mairu was banging on her brother's door while her twin, Kururi, was typing on her phone. She had decided it was a better idea to talk to him by sms than banging on his door until he opens it. "IZA-NI~!" She could just shut up, he wouldn't open the door if she kept on banging on it.

'Kururi, why won't your sister let me rest?'

'Don't know..'

'Do you know why you came in the first place?'

'Dinner..'

'You want to go out with me? For dinner? That's quite surprising!'

'Talk.'

'About what?'

'Killings..'

'Oh, the incidents that have been happening. I'm quite busy right now, maybe next time..'

'Please.' Mairu just kept banging on the door, harder this time, and yelling louder and louder as time passed. She was starving and wanted to go out for dinner, but she also wanted to annoy her brother. That was the only way she found to do both, and she was, even if just a little, enjoying it.

"Mairu, shut the hell up! I can't hear myself thinking!"

"That's not my fault, is it?" Both of them were smirking and, even though none of them could see it, it was obvious. He knew his sisters and they knew their brother. At least, they thought they did.

'Iza-nii.. come.'

'Okay then, I'm going..'

Izaya was typing on his computer while answering Kururi. He knew they didn't want to just eat with him. They probably wanted to talk about the incidents. Anyone with two fingers of forehead would know he was into this thing. It was just something people should know just like breathing. It was more than obvious, it was a fact. He knew he was doing a big mistake. Yes, he was not the best person in tow, but he was not stupid. This was a huge mistake, but it was too late to go back.

He saved his files and turned off the computer, grabbing one of his cellphones, his keys and his swichblade, along with some things he might need, dressed his fur-trimmed coat and opened the door, only to close it before 'someone' could get in. "Where do you wanna go, Kururi-chan?" He asked, smirking at the other twin.

"Iza-nii, what about my opinion?!" Mairu jumped to try and grab her brother, who dodged easily, while yelling at him, a wider grin on her face.

"Russia Sushi.." Kururi spoke in low tone of voice, but loud enough for them to hear. Both Mairu and Izaya were amazed by the idea of eating sushi in their favorite restaurant after such a long time. Kururi could tell they were excited, even though only Mairu had decided to show it.

So, they decided to go to Russia Sushi for dinner. Kururi clinging onto her brothers left arm while Mairu was dragging them down the street by pulling Izaya's right arm as she ran. They couldn't wait to get to the restaurant, but their excitement would drop as they reach there to find who was there as well.

* * *

 **Okay so, this is basically the prologue, the story will start officially on the next chapter! Yay! I'm not sure if this will turn out to be Shizaya, but whatever happens to this, I'm really happy with the beggining. Hope you enjoyed it as well as I did.** **This is rated M for violence and bloody stuff, but it can change! I'm sorry for any gramar errors, I checked it lots and lots of times, but if you find any, please tell me! Oh, and I'm also sorry for any ooc-ness, I only watched the first season (because I don't know how to start the second one..) so, if there's anything in the character's attitude, please tell me about it! It would help me improve my writing!**

 **Besides any error, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for reading, I apreciate it.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Reality is just a bunch of nonsense._

 _But I live there._

 _My own life is just a bunch of nonsense._

 _And you... you're part of that nonsense, -._

* * *

"Damn.." It was a bad idea. It sure was an awful idea..

...

He never really wanted to get out of his comfortably beautiful house, full with his 'toys' and playthings.. He wanted to keep lying on his huge soft couch, snoring soundy with the TV on, which would be playing some kind of movie he didn't care about at all. That would be wonderful.. but no.

Something was wrong in the city and he was forced to get out of the couch. He heard the monster of Ikebukuro was with his friends in some restaurant in his town. As he knew, it was called Russia Sushi. But that was not the best part. The most important thing, the information his boss gave him that made him get out of his comfy place: the Orihara siblings were going to that same place. It was something worth seeing. It was not a coincidence that everyone just got to meet in the same place, for the _same reason_. It just felt wrong. He knew that, and he knew he was not the only one who thought that way.

He was well aware of the killings in Tokyo, knowing he was one of the people who had something related to the murderer. He knew they would be smart enough to understand that the infamous informant known as Orihara Izaya would have something to do with it, and the most clever of them all would know how to make him say everything he knows, but there was nobody with that capacity, he thought. At least none of his 'friends'. So, knowing he did share some information with Russia Sushi's owner -or whatever he was- known by the name of Simon Brezhnev, they would probably ask him to tell them everything he knew about the killings.

Stupid people, he thought. They're so stupid he couldn't even qualify their level of stupidity. They knew nothing about it, nobody knew. Even that damn informant couldn't do anything about it. _They_ were going to kill the _Red Demon_ -or whoever _she_ was- and get the _Treasure_. Nobody could stop them, and he would just stand there, watching the scene. Watching the Demon fall from the dark sky of the lightless night, right under the huge dark circle that was the moon on that night. Yes. They had everything planned. It would happen as soon as possible. They wanted to make in one special day, but they need a New Moon, and that new moon would only happen in more than three years -on that day. They didn't have that time.

"'Red eyes looking up at the dark sky, remembering the silver light that once filled the whole night..'" he whispered, his deep voice fadding away as the low sound of the wind blew them through the night. "'Red eyes glowing like two crimson jewels, staring deep into your soul as they read the true about your lie..'" It was a poem the First had wrote on his 'life-book' or, as they call it now, his _diary_.

The First was no more, no less, than a stupid old man who thought living was something worth doing. Being alive was wonderful, he had said. Such a stupid asshole he was. He didn't understand the true about life.

Living wasn't, isn't and will never be any good. Living is torture, because we don't know why. Nobody can explain why they're alive, why they're living or how. Why, why, why?! It was beyong them, beyond everyone. They could think what they wanted, but living was not a beautiful thing, neither something worth doing, opposite of what that grandpa thought.

Beautiful is the _red color_. That was beautiful. He didn't care about why, mostly because the First had told him that red was the color of life. It wasn't. He thought it was the color of death, because when we die, the red color spreads through the floor, or simply stops moving around our body. But that old man still thought it was the color of life. Everything for him represented life, and it bothered him with no end. WHY?!

It was so frustrating, not knowing the truth. Nobody wil ever know, and it was awful. Terrible! It hurt, somehow, it hurt in his chest. It almost made him freak out in the middle of the road, with everyone watching. He sighed and just kept walking, ignoring the looks on the people's faces. He just kept walking. "'Those red eyes will be watching you, to keep you safe, to keep you alive..'" Creepy, but he liked that. He loved red eyes, and he knew lots of people with redish-brown eyes. But only one person he knew had the most beautiful ones. They looked like two gorgeous shiny rubis, reflecting the death. Those were the most wonderful eyes he had ever seen. He never really asked her what was her name, but he knew, at least, that it was a girl, with that feminine body of hers, beautiful short raven hair and small and cute, a perfect girl for him, he had thought. "'Those red eyes will be there to love you, protect you from yourself, protect you from your lie.'" He didn't really understand what that _lie_ meant, however, he didn't care about it at all. Everything was a lie for him, so it wouldn't be much important, he thought. Everything was a lie..

Well, that wasn't true either. Not everything was a lie but the lie itself didn't exist to be called a lie, knowing the truth could not exist if life did not exist too. It's kind of confusing, but once you think better you'll be able to understand: if everything was a lie, than life itself was a lie which means life didn't exist. If life didn't exist then there's nothing that could be called truth or even real, because nothing exists. There's nothing, and if there's nothing, lies are nothing too which means the Lie itself did not exist.

Think about it. It was that red-eyed girl who taught him that. She said she didn't believe in God, unlike him. She said she thought there was no such thing as an afterlife, but nobody could prove it because no one can die and come back to tell us if there's an afterlife or not. She thought there was nothing after death and _before_ death as well, because only nothing could disappear.

Only nothing can disappear because nothing doesn't exist. If it doesn't exist, it can disappear but can't at the same time because there's nothing to disappear. "..Damn.. Headache.." He mumbled to himself.

He remembered that time like it was actually happening. He was confused and asked her if death meant nothing. After all that speech, maybe it was her point? But it wasn't. She had shook her head slowly, her crimson eyes glowing even more under the hidden moon. She had spoke, her voice deep and fluid. Beautiful, soft and.. nothing. " _'Death means nothing when nothing is what you wish for.'_ "

He still couldn't comprehend what that meant, but he would figure it out. He would meet that girl that night. There were rumors about the ?Saika? being the one behind the killings too. He knew it wasn't true, but they talked about a high-school girl with short dark hair and brown eyes. A girl with eyes that glew a beautiful redish color when controlling Saika. That must be her, he thought. Saika must be the one, he once thought. But it wasn't! It couldn't be. The meeting happened more than ten years before and the actual Saika was a high-schooler. And the girl he had met that time didn't even look like a teenager. About twelve years old? But still it was a clue? Maybe it would help him find the girl.

However.. He knew enough to understand that Saika was one of the few behind these killings. It wasn't the murderer. He knew who was the murderer, even though only by the name. He never saw him so he wouldn't recognize him if he passed by. But Saika was deep into this crap, just as much as _that_ stupid guy. Only stupid people, he thought.

 _Saika_.. the name felt wrong in his own mind. It just felt wrong, like something was missing. Maybe something related to her eyes? _Red eyes_.. Saika red-eye?

His eyes widened slightly. He had just realized who.. He knew it! It was the Demon! How come he didn't realised it sooner? It was obvious. Saika was not a blade, at least not _this_ Saika. It was not a blade, it was not a spirit or lots of them, it was.. nothing. A name. The name of the girl he met that time. It was her name. No, not Saika! It was -.

...

"Shizuo-san~!" Mairu yelled as she entered the russian restaurant, running towards the blond. She then jumped onto said man, sitting on his lap. "Shizuo-san! Where's Yuhei-san? He's not with you? When can we meet him properly, Shizuo-san?!" She just kept yelling his name for a while, annoying him to no end, which almost made him break the glass he was holding in his left hand.

"Mairu." A deep voice rang through the restaurante paralyzing everyone who was still trying to get some information out of the black man behind the counter. They didn't look, it wasn't necessary. They all knew too well who was the source of the voice.

"Nii-san.. Hear..?" A small voice reached their ears in a low tone, which was coming from a little girl clinging onto her brother's sleeve tightly, like her life depended on it. The man sighed and then put on his usual smirk, directing it to the russian black man who was now in front of him.

"Simon~! You know what I want, right?" The other nodded slowly, smiling half-heartedly at the informant.

"Almost ready." He said. Mairu glanced at her twin to notice the odd way she was looking at her. It almost seemed.. concern. It was rare her older twin ever show emotion in public. It was difficult to make her smile a little in their own house, alone outside. It kind of scared her, so she just got out of Shizuo's lap and headed towards her. Kururi let her brother go to the counter as she went to a table along with her sister.

The silence filling the restaurant was disturbing and he need to do something to make it disappear. -But then again, disappear what? He always loved to think about life in a deeper way, but he hated when he didn't get the answers he desired. It was just frustrating, like his brain would explode from thinking that much and never get to the point he wanted.

He decided to break the silence, taking in every cursing breaths Shizuo gave him and placing himself between said blond and Kadota, who was right beside him. "So~! What were you all talking about? It looked serious!" He said in his usual annoying cheerful tone, making the fake blond beside him finally break the glass. It didn't hurt, but the glass was scattered all over the counter, as well as the cold water he was drinking before. That voice.. that arrogant, mocking, stupid and disgusting voice. It pissed him off so badly.

Kadota was the one talkng, after being sent lots of weird glances from his partners along with whispers like 'you're a big man,you can do it!' and 'do it for every one of us!'. He didn't have choice, did he? "Izaya, we were asking Simon if he knew something about these past incidents."

"And what did he say~? Does he know _something_?" The way he spoke that word made obvious the fact that Simon did know something about it and it was Izaya who told him that, but now it was proved. He would talk a lot, but he wouldn't say a word.

"He doesn't." He sighed, sipping a bit of his coffee. He didn't drink coffee usually, but he just felt like it. Besides, he had something to do all night and it would help him stay awake, probably. "And you?" Izaya gave him an 'innocent' look that said he didn't understand the question, which was faker than.. anything! "You know something." It was supposed to sound like a question, but it came out as a statement, which made the other gasp so lowly he was the only one who would be able to hear it.

"Hmm.. That depends. What do you wanna know?" He smirked at the teenager trio in fron of him, a little farther because of their position on the larger side of the counter.

Masaomi decided to talk, since he didn't like the looks the man was giving him and his friends at all. He faked a smile and tried as hard to sound as he usually sounds when talking, but then it came. How does he sound like when he talks? It usually happens when he has to lie or fak somthing. He doesn't remember 'how to sound as he usually sounds'. "You know who is the murderer?"

"I do." The grin never left his face, but the blond teen ignored it so he could keep going, not even bothering to think about how odd it looked on the other's face.

"You know why that person is doing this?"

"Kind of. Not sure."

"You know where he is?"

"Not sure too."

"You know of somebody else who is involved?"

"Lots of people are involved in this.. _deeply_." It was obvious he was getting annoyed by the converstion and would probably change the subject or do something that would change everything because of his boredom so Masaomi tried hard to make it faster. "I do."

"Are you involved in this?"

"Why would I be?"

"I'm not saying this in a bad way."

"And there's another way to say it?" Damnit! There he is, now he could do nothing about it. He would start talking, and talking.. and talking.. Masaomi sighed sadly at his thoughts, trying to ignore the other's voice, but to no avail. "This is a bad situation, don't you agree? Some guy is out there, running across all the streets of Tokyo, killing people based on their ages. First he kills the boy, then the two girls separatedly. Don't you think it's _terrifying_?" He stood up from his previous position and walked to the center of the place, getting everyone's eyes on him.

This was a bad idea.

He took a moment to wait for an answer, analysing quickly the others' stares. No one talked, and he had to admit it bothered him a little, but as he had an opportunity to keep talkin without any growls or insults, he continued. "Think about it, you don't know anything about the killer. That's the most terrifying thing, isn't it? Not knowing. I think it is, but it was obvious, right?" A vibrating sound reached their ears, which was coming from Shinra's pocket. He waited a little, hoping whoever that was calling would give up, but it didn't. The phone stopped for a few seconds, but then it started vibrating again. It could be importante, but the doctor didn't look like he wanted to pick it up. Izaya saw that and walked towards him. He stretched his right arm and picked up the phone, slowly walking back to where he has been standing before.

"Hello?" The phone was not in the loudspeaker, but they could hear clearly what whoever was on the other side was saying.

" _Orihara Izaya. Did I mistaked the numbers?_ " The voice coming from the phone was deep and harsh. It would probably be an older man talking, but it was just a clue. Nothing that would identify him.

"No, _sir_. You didn't. Why? Not pleased to finally hear my beautiful voice after so many years?" His smirk got wider on his face, but his eyes looked weird. They.. were hidden. The others couldn't see them behind his raven locks, but they would be shocked to see the lack of emotion in them.

"Say my name, Izaya."

He sighed lowly, but didn't answer. He turned around to look at his sisters, who were now sitting on the table, instead of the sits, looking up at him. He didn't want to. It would hurt them to hear his name. He smirked again, thinking of how he sounded like a few seconds agao so he could do it again. Talk just like he always does. "Why? You're so lonely you need another person to say your own name?"

"Put it on the loudspeaker." He did as he was told, and now the older man's voice could be heard more clearly. "Mairu, Kururi. Are you there?" Their eyes widdened slightly and Izaya grimaced at their expressions, but hid it quickly with another grin plastered on his face.

"Father!" Mairu smiled cheerfully as she swung forward and backward on the table. "Long time no see! How are you? Are you coming soon? I missed you so much!" She looked at her side to see her sisters face before continuing. "Kuru-nee is also excited! And mum! How is she? Tell us everything!" She stopped for a second, pondering on that one sentence. Than she realized another thing. More questions to make, more things to be said. She needed time. "You know what! Don't tell anything yet! Tell us about your travels when you come here! By the way, when are you co-?"

"Mairu!" Concern filled the room as the voice changed, second by second. It was weird, it looked like it was cracking as it spoke.

Now they knew who it was. It was their father, then. What was his name? Shiru.. Shirou? Something like that. He and his wife have been overseas since forever. Mairu and Kururi didn't even remember their faces, how they looked like. They lived all their lives with their grandparents and their uncle. Their uncle was dead by now and their grandparents were also far away from Japan, living with their parents. That happened about ten years before. They obviously missed them and wanted to see them. It would be great.

Mairu was starting to plan a party as she spoke, but then her father interrupted her with his craking voice. And his sobs. Was he crying? Why was he crying, what was happening? "I'm sorry.. Mairu, Kururi, _Izaya_." Why was he apologizing, damnit?! Kururi was looking at her brother worriedly, asking for help as if she wanted him to answer her questions. But he didn't. He was trembling slightly, but only her seemed to notice it. By that moment, everyone was staring shocked at the telefone in his hand.

"I'm sorry!" He cried harder, making them flinch. They had never even meet their father properly and now that they were talking to him he was crying? That didn't make any sense at all, why was he crying? Did something happen. "I'm sorry.. We're not gonna come back. _Never_."

The call ended with a hoarse, painfull scream which was certainly coming from Shirou. A beed sound came out and the call ended, along with the crash of the phone on the floor. Shinra didn't bother about it, he was too stunned with what happened. Wait, what really happened?

When he noticed, Izaya had grabbed their sisters hands and was running from the restaurante as fast as he could. It wasn't the killer, was it? It couldn't be. The day before he was in Japan! Maybe their parents were in Tokyo too, but.. Wasn't he supposed to kill children? People with less than twelve years? It couldn't be. What if it was another person? No.. yes? They didn't know, and they wouldn't know anything soon.

...

" _Done._ "

* * *

 **And here's chapter two! Yay! I must say I'm not as happy as I was when I finished chapter one, but it was good enough, I think! Please forgive me for not being able to write the characters as I should! I know there's a lot of ooc in here, but I just can't do it! It's my first fanfic, I can't do this on my own! Need help hehe. Well, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, more surprises for the next one, and this time it will be another person 'suffering'! (I know how weird I am).**

 **Please, despite any errors you found here, tell me if you liked this chapter! Thank you for reading! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

_Death was the one thing I never enjoyed talking about._

 _I believed Death was a soul and it was watching us._

 _We couldn't talk about it, he didn't like to hear._

 _And we couldn't upset him, or else we wouldn't die._

 _He would ignore us for all eternity and never take us with him._

 _That's his punishment._

 _One day, I disappointed Death and he got upset with me._

 _I was going to die that day, but he didn't take me with him._

 _He left me there, alone, but I ended up dead and alive at the same time._

 _Because Death didn't want me to die._

 _That's why I'm dead already, even thought I'm alive._

 _Death is not going to take me with him, even if you beg him to, -._

...

"Damnit!"

They kept staring at the front door as if hoping the informant would come back to explain what just happened. But he didn't. Nobody noticed Shizuo went after him, to worried about the first. And they kept oblivious of the missing member as they turned to Shinra, who was kneeling on the floor to pick up his phone which was cracked at the front. They expected him to tell them something that would help them understand, even the littlest bit, of what was really happening. But, again, he didn't. "The box.." Celty typed on her PDA unconsciously, as if she was whispering something like how people do when they're not sure if they want someone to hear them. Erika and Walker, who were sitting beside her on the counter, saw what she wrote. They looked at the underground doctor kneeling on the cold floor, still looking down at it. He did have a box beside him. A small dark red box with weird golden symbols and letters and other ornaments on the cover. It looked old. Really old. It looked like a box Erika knew from her grandfather's stories. She remembered how his fantasy stories changed completely her love for fantasy into a more intense feeling.

How she loved those moments. Everyday and every night, her grandfather had always a new story to tell her. One about the morning son, when she woke up, one about warriors and magic soldiers while having lunch, one about dragons and mythic creatures and their lives in the afternoon, while they were all playing in the backyard, one about the five elements, including the so called Void, in the evening, while watching the sunset, and one about the moon and her beauty and the magic powers of the four phases of the moon, at night when she was laying in her comfy bed again. She never understood how the man could make five different stories everyday. They were all different but combined, he used to say. She did hear about a red box with golden symbols at the front. It was from on of the stories her grandfather told her.

It was "the legend of the Red Demon."

"Erika?" Walker looked at his friend in concern as he heard what she said. SHe hadn't realized she had said that aloud until she noticed the way everyone was looking at her. Even Shinra, who had stood up from the floor just to... stare.

"How do you know about the Red Demon?" He whispered, but she could hear him clearly, as well as the rest of the people surrounding them.

"It was a story my grand father told me once."

"Then.. how did he know about it?" He looked so frightened. They had never seen Shinra like that. It was strange to see him so scared. But scared of what? Of a simple fantasy? It couldn't be. The Red Demon is just a fairy tale no one even knows. It's not in any manga o fantasy book she knows, and she searched a lot. It wasn't bad. Her grandfather told her it was a secret, but she still believed it would be somewhere. Some book, some site on the net, _somewhere_.But it wasn't anywhere to be found.

Still, she knew her father wouldn't invent such a perfect story. It was too detailed, too perfect. Not even he would be able to do it. So she kept on searching, looking for any sign that comfirmed her thoughts. And now she found a simple box which reminds her of that single story. It couldn't be coincidence.

But even if the story did exist, it didn't mean it was a _real_ story. It didn't mean the Red Demon really existed. It couldn't be.

Well, now that she thought about it. She's sitting beside a Dullahan, she's friends with a man with super-human strenght and she's talking to a crazy underground doctor. And there's also the powerful Saika. The leader of the biggest and strongest gang in Ikebukuro, which happens to be a simple teen, and the once leader of another gang called the 'yellow scarves', which is also a teenager. And there's the so caled information broker. Could it be that there _is_ another real fantasy?

"Erika! Tell me!" It was her turn to be frightened. She couldn't tell anybody. She promised her grandfather not to tell anyone about the legend. She couldn't, she wouldn't. No! "Erika!" She couldn't stand it anymore. She started running to the door, passing through it as she heard her name. She was glad nobody ran after her. They thought Walker would, but he just stood there looking down at the floor and probably thinking of what just happened. For once, he couldn't help his friend.

...

And he ran away, he thought. He had seen Izaya and his sisters go in, and now he saw them run out. Always hidden in the shadows of the buildings. He knew where they were going, so he didn't feel the need to follow them. But then, something caught his atention. A blond man was running after them, a furious look on his face as he eyed the informant. He was fast, but not enough. Soon, he would lost his track on Izaya.

He pulled back his blue-ish dark hair with his free hand, which was the right one, turning to look at the restaurant again. He heard noises, which meant they were talking about something, but he couldn't quietly understand what. Then someone appeared in the front door. A woman dressed in a black dress and wearing a dark beret or bonnet. Let's just say it was a funny cap. She was running too, and looked scared. She didn't know that girl, but he knew Izaya did. And she was running to the same side as he did. Maybe it could get interesting.

He glanced at the door to the restaurant once more to be sure no one was coming after her, and then decided to follow her. Maybe she knew something he didn't, or knew something she shouldn't. It could really get interesting, he thought.

...

Where is he?! Where are they?! Shizuo was looking around him, turning to one side then to the other to try and catch the flea with his eyes. But he didn't find him. Not even his smeel could help him that moment. And.. he's lost.

This was weird, even knowing the damn flea was _really deep_ into it. It was odd. It just felt so wrong in his mind he felt like punching himself. He never enjoyed brain teasers in any way, and it was the worst brain teaser he ever found. It was so frustrating not knowing anything. Stand there to hear words he didn't comprehend at all, find expressions he never thought he would find in some peple's faces. In _his_ face. Izaya never made that expression, at least in front of someone. He never saw it and he never thought he would ever see it. It was actually hard to imagine him with that kind of expression and yet... This braing teaser that was this whole situation was so screwed-up! It was... teasing his brain!

He was pissed. Really pissed off. He was actually ready to punch the first thing he saw, but then something caught his atention. It was voice. A female voice. And he knew that voice from somewhere. A deeply annoying voice, he thought. But it as weird to hear it. That tone, that.. "Shizuo-san.."

"Kururi? Mairu?!" The twins were right beside him. He didn't know how or when they got there, but the fact was that they were right beside him. The first thing that crossed his mind was the whereabouts of their brother, but then he remembered. He remembered their expressions as they heard that man scream. It was their father, as he knew. "Damn!"

"Shizuo-san!" Mairu screamed, jumping to get a hold on the blond's shirt. Kururi, in turn, took hold of his sleeve, silent tears falling down her eyes. It was.. understandable, he thought.

 _Sad..._

They were so happy. He could notice the happiness in their voices (Mairu's) when he called. But then the whole thing happened. He would ever come back, he had said, and then the scream. It meant he was killed? This was so confusing, but still he could understand their pain. He knew how it would be to lose someone he loved. He imagined losing his brother lots of times, in many ways. Those horrifying nightmares he had once in a while. He wouldn't sleep for days and the first thing he would do was to call his brother, to see if everything was alright. But he knew.

He would die inside.

And Izaya? _"I'm sorry.. Mairu, Kururi, Izaya."_ He spoke Izaya's name in a strange way, like he detached it on purpose. What did he mean by that? Wait, did he really mean _something_ by that? Really.. He sighed. It was too much for him to understand. Too much. But it was really odd.

He did everything he could to comfort the twins, but he couldn't really do much, could he? It wasn't only their father. He knew their mother suffered the same fate as the man did. And maybe more people. Did they have grandparents? If they did, he was almost sure they were dead too. They.. were all dead. But why is this person attacking the Oriharas? Maybe Izaya messed up with him and now he wants revenge or something. Whatever happened, Shizuo was sure it was Izaya's fault. Ninety-nine percent of the shit that happens in Ikebukuro's surroundings is his fault. And the last one percent will not happen soon. He was certain of that.

"Mairu, Kururi." A soft voice reached his ears. It was not annoying at all, which surprised him a lot as he realized who was the owner. It wasn't annoying or disgusting at all. It didn't even look like it was Izaya talking, and he had to admit, he hated it. He didn't know why, but he preferred his usual voice. He hated this one. "Come. We gotta go." He didn't understand why the informant was still hidding in the shadows of the alleyway, but he would come out soon. Because he wanted him to.

He let the sisters go and walked towards the man between the buildings in front of him, who flinched. He noticed it even though it was dark. So he stopped. He glanced behind at the girls who were looking at his direction, but they were not looking at him. They were _not_ looking... at him. He turned back to the alleyway, and sighed quietly. Then he closed his eyes, wondering what he could say, and found nothing.

Then he decided. He would find the truth, even if that meant to TALK with his worst enemy. He had to understand, that supposed enemy was the victim this time. Perhaps. "I'm going with you."

"What did you say?" He asked and Shizuo answered simply.

"I said I'm going with you. Wherever you go, from now on, I'll go with you."

"Why?"

"I want to know what is happening." He said quietly, crossing his arms against his chest. Even in the dark, he could 'see' the other's face, his expression. Amazing, he thought. "And you.." He went on. "You will tell me the _truth_."

...

Erika just kept running. She didn't even know where she was going, the only thing she wanted was to get far away from them. From all of them. Far away from everything. She needed to be alone to think and rethink what just happened, and what she _knew_ that was going to happen. If the legend was real, if everything her grandfather told her was true, then she just had to find the demon and end this. But she also didn't understand everything. Like, why did the assassin attack Izaya's family, why was he killing this many people, what did he really want? The basic questions were the hardest to solve. But the most important ones.

She was good with fantasy stories, the best she knew. Information was what she had the most, but there were those simple questions she couldn't answer. And she needed to find the answers soon.

As she remembered, the legend talked about a demon, who was probably a girl. The way her grandfather had described the demon was too ...passionate. It looked like he was in love with it, so it could be a girl. " _'Wonderful short raven hair which flew with the cold breeze of the night..'_ " he had said, waving his hands in the hair. " _'Pale skin, darkened by the lack of light. The new moon was no more than a big hole in the dark sky..'_ " His eyes were glowing like he was talking about his idol, the one he loved the most, which saddened the girl a little when she noticed. But the man was really happy, so she just shrugged it off. " _'It was called «demon», but I never ever saw something more beautiful.'_ " Yes, he loved her. " _'And the part I love the most. Those gorgeous, magical, marvelous crimson jewels which were the eyes. They were just mesmerizing, those cat-like ruby eyes. They hypnotized me when I saw them for the first time.'_" That's it! She had asked him if he really saw them, if he really met the demon, but he just smiled at her, so she never understood that one sentence.

" _'Life is a wonderful thing. Don't ever forget that.'_ " Erika remembered that perfectly. She would never manage to forget one single word of her grandfather's stories, even if she wanted to. After all those years, it was impossible to forget such stories, told with so much excitement.

Her grandfather was a wise man, he seemed to know everything about the world. One day, she heard him talking to some weird strangers that looked like they were threatening him. They talked about a demon with red-eyes. She was extremely young that time, so she thought it was a dream, but now she could see how real it was. They were talking about the Red Demon. As she heard, her grandfather had mentioned a person called.. red-eyes?, she thought. And the men he was talking about were part of a group called AkaiTayou. " _More_ _.._ " She whipered as she remembered more and more. Her memories were clear, it was easy to understand the words she heard so much time ago, like they were being said right now.

The group was AkaiTayo, they were looking for the Red Demon, as she remembered, and that demon knew her grandfather. Too bad she was not able to ask him all those questions. She missed him.. but she didn't feel nothing compared to sadness when she reminded him. Those moments were happy, and she preferred to understand how happy they were and be happy she lived them, then think that they'll never happen again. Better live and remember than imagine something that would never happen, right?

"Karisawa Erika.. Is that your name, miss?" He asked. She turned around to find the source of the voice, which startled her as it spoke. She looked back to see a guy with dark blue hair and greyish eyes staring at her, a wicked large grin spread on his face.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Bakuhatsu. Bakuhatsu Aoimoku."

"And what do you want? I'm busy.."

He smiled at her, an obvious fake smile, and then he spoke, calmly. "I want you to tall me what you know about the Red Demon."

"How would I know something?"

"I just asked you to tell me what you know. I did not ask you _if_ you knew something." His voice was strange. He knew something she didn't, and it scared her. She wasn't a person who would show fear every time she felt it, but now it was odd. Really odd. The man emanated something, an aura morder and blood. She could almost smell the fresh blood, but he was not bleedin. She was not bleeding. There wasn't blood anywhere, and yet, he smelt like it. "Tell me, miss Karisawa. Your grandfathe must have told you something, didn't he?"

"How do you know about my grandfather?!"

"Say his name." She didn't. Erika decided she would first find something strange in her grandfather's name, so she could cover it somehow. But there was nothing strange in it at first, so she repeated it on her mind, over and over again. Nothing. It was just a name for her, was there really something weird about it? She said it for herself one last time, and now she could see. It was so obvious -she wasn't sure of what was wrong yet. Is it what he's talking about, that man. "Say it." She sighed quietly as she repeated the name in her head once more. It felt strange now. Like the name was wrong or something. But then, she said it out loud, like she was talking to a half-deaf old man.

"Karisawa Akaime!"

«...«

 _Erika... Tomorrow, I'll be leaving for work. You won't be able to see me in a while. But that's okay! You remember what I taught you, right? 'As long as I remember your words, we'll never be apart, because inside my chest, I'll hear the beating of your heart.' Do not forget that, okay?_

 _"Grandpa! Tell me a story!"_

 _One last story, is it? Okay then. Do you remember the Legend of the Red Demon? You wanted to know more about the demon, right? -she nodded- Okay then._

 _You think it's a girl, or a boy?_

 _"It's a girl!"_

 _As I thought! Okay then, the Demon's name is.. something you must know when you grow up!_

 _"Grandpa!" she pouted._

 _She's strong and a wonderful warrior. She hates to show her emotions to other people, so she pretends to be annoyingly cheerful. Just like you! -she fake pouted and he laughed- But you know, she's very sensitive. I've seen that. She gets hurt easily, but she still refuses to show her emotions! She loves red! It's her favorite color. You know why?_

 _"Because she's the Red Demon!"_

 _No, that's not right. Tell me, what do you think of the color 'red'?_

 _"It's the color of blood and death, right?"_

 _-He shook his head- No, my dear. It is the color of blood, but what does blood do? The blood runs through our body and gives energy and life to every part of it. It helps the brain giving his orders to our body, so we're able to move our fingers, our legs and arms. The blood keeps us alive, as well as our hearts, our brains and every part of our body. We are life, along with all living being of the world. We are the Life, and life is a beautiful thing, my deary._

 _"Why? Why is life so much beautiful?"_

 _Because life is an oppurtunity. We are bodyless souls that wander around the Universe uncounsciously. To give those souls an oppurtunity to feel, we're able to take a body from this world and live everything Life as to give, so our souls can understand how it is to be alive, and rest in peace after death. Every soul is different, every soul has a match body. There are Orchids and Lilies, there are oaks and cherries, there are tigers and hawks, there are humans and demons. Every soul has the right to live in their own body, live their own life, until they die. People say there are many ways to rest in peace, and that there are people who won't rest in peace because of something. That's wrong. Everyone who lives something worth it, something different, will rest in peace as they die, because they lived. Remember that too._

 _"But demons are bad. Why do they desserve to live?"_

 _Demons are not bad! That depends on what they choose to be. There are lots of bad people too, and they're not demons, are they? Demon is a normal name, like a cat is a cat, an eagle is an eagle, a demon is a demon. It's just a name. You wouldn't identify a demon by looking at him. They look like us, they feel like us, they smile and they cry. Don't ever say that again._

 _"Grandpa! You know the Red Demon right? How is she? Tell me more!"_

 _She's about twelve years old yet, you know. You would probably like to play with her. She's a good company. She likes anime and manga too! And she loves fantasy stories! -she smiled brightly._

 _"I want to know her! Please, introduce me to her, grandpa!"_

 _Alright then. When you grow up, look for a person called_

 _Saika Akaime._

...

 **Yay! Third chapter finished! I'm so happy (or not, I'm not sure). Well then, there's something about the symbols I want to tell you. This:**

 **... -means 'meanwhile' or 'a few moments later/earlier'**

 **(...) -means 'in her/his dream' (I didn't use it yet, but I will probably use)**

 **«...« -means 'somewhere in the past'**

 **»...» -means 'somewhere in the future'**

 **And that's all about the '...' symbols! I got nothing to say about this chapter, I leave you all with your theories (you probably understood who is the Red Demon, but won't say anything yet!) I really really really hope you (those who are reading this ^^) are enjoying the story and hope you liked this chapter.**

 **Please, tell me what you think about this! And I must thank you guys that are reading this fic, I'm really happy! Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Saika Akaime.. That's my name._

 _I loved to hear people running away when hearing the name of the Red Demon._

 _I loved to see their faces, their frightful expressions._

 _I loved to hear their screams, my name in a wonderfully morbid manner._

 _I was the people's nightmares._

 _The most powerful creature in the whole world._

 _Now, I'm a legend._

 _People still fear me, but they're not sure if I really exist._

 _They don't know I can be one of them._

 _They don't know, and I wanted it to stay like that._

 _But it looks like I'll have to show everyone who I really am._

 _I think you'll be very surprised, -._

...

It was almost midnight and the moon was high up at the sky, spreading its silver light over the city of Ikebukuro. The Russia Sushi was closed, but Simon and the others were still together. Now, they had more things to talk about, and one of them was the box Shinra had with him. It didn't seem that important when he told them how he got it, but it still looked strange. The inscriptions in the cover, the drawing of... something they couldn't identify. And there was also whatever was inside of the box. They still didn't know what it was, since they didn't open it yet. Shinra questioned himself what was inside of it -the others too- but he was afraid of knowing. She the simple fact he didn't have an idea of what was there frightened him, it could be everything. Really, everything.

"Just open the box." Tom said, smoking one of the cigarettes Shizuo had dropped when he ran out of the restaurant. "We're all crious to see what's in there."

"Hey, Mikado!" Masaomi put an arm around said teen's neck as he spoke in his usual cheerful tone of voice. "Remember that time when teacher hand back our tests? I think this is very similar. We want to receive tham, but we're afraid of what could be the result.." He frowned a little as he spoke that last sentence with a lower tone, receiving a nod from his friend.

"You could say that."

Kadota, who was trying hard to ignore the others' conversation, sighed tiredly as he said in a comanding voice. "Shinra, just open it. You'll have to do it sooner or later." But he still refused to open it. He knew that box, he knew the Legend of the Red Demon. It was true, he knew the demon himself, he witnessed the event that led to the oblivion of that single legend. How did the Red Demon die? He saw everything. And this box he received was sent to the demon, not him. It frightened him not to know what was it that was sent to that creature. It could be something that would hurt the demon, or something that would make it hurt people. Whatever it was, he wasn't sure of what he preferred. He hope it was nothing, maybe something people would give somebody as a small gift. The box looked like one of those which had rings, necklaces and that stuff. He hope it was only a ring or a collar. Something like that.

He sighed, his hands were trembling slightly, and it was not because of the cold wind that evaded the park where they were. "Come on.." Saburo seemed quite anxious as he had his fingers crossed and was waving his hands, up and down, up and down. "Open up."

With a 'popping' sound, the box was open, and nobody could understand if they could be relieved or worried with what was inside it. "Should we be worried about this?" Tom asked, throwing his cigarette to the grownd and smashing it with his foot as he spoke. Kadota, who was the first one -besides Shinra- who saw what was inside the box, answered the brunet.

"That depends on what they mean."

Shinra closed the box abruptly, putting it back in his coat pocket, and sighed deeply. He closed his eyes as he bent his head down. Why was this happening to them? Couldn't it happen, well, never? He asked it to himself lots of times, but he couldn't ever find the answer. Why was this happening, and why was he one of the few who knew what was really happening?

 _'Life is a wonderful thing..'_ He never forgot those words. The demon said it was the old man it called 'grandfather' who spoke that one sentence. He didn't understand the meaning of the sentence for a while, until he got the guts to ask someone. The only person who managed to answer him was his old friend, Orihara Izaya. He had a quite twisted way to see life, but it was an answer. That's what he needed.

Still, his answer was so strange. He was sure he never heard somebody speak that way. He was sure there was nobody else who _thought_ like that. Maybe he was wrong.

...

He was sitting on his bed, deep in his thoughts, when he heard a vibrating sound coming from his bed-side table. There was no number in the screen of his phone, so he didn't bother to pick it up, letting the vibrating sound give up. But then it started again, and stopped. And started for a third time. He knew it wouldn't stop soon, so better pick it up. It could be something important, or simply worth it.

It wasn't.

"Bakuhatsu Aoimoku. Where is she?"

"Karisawa Erika, you mean? She ran away."

"How could she?! I told you to get her, no matter what! What kind of professional are you?!"

"I'm sorry, _boss_.." Both sighed heavily, the man on the other side of the call pondering on how could one of his best employees lost their minute priority. He should have fired him, but he didn't. He couldn't deny the fact that said man _was_ one of his best employees. He couldn't lose him. Ever. "Don't worry. I know where she went."

"Don't tell me you-"

"Perhaps! I did.." The blue haired man was smiling to himself with his thoughts. He was sure he was.. no.. he _knew_ he was right. When he was a child he couldn't understand the difference between being sure and knowing. A guy he met after made him understand. There always some doubts in every _'_ I'm sure _'_ , but there are no doubts when we _know_.

"Where is she, then?"

Aoimoku smirked to himself with pleasure. He loved to hear his boss' stress evident in his voice. It was like music to his ears. "In his house."

...

"Now, flea. Start." Shizuo was extremely calm, whoch was quite odd to see, for those who realy understand how serious was their situation at that moment. They were in Izaya's apartment, the blond was sitting on the couch while the Oriharas went to the desk where the computers were placed. He didn't answer the other, or ignored him, deciding to sit on his beloved chair and turn on the computer and the pc he had on the desk.

Mairu, who didn't talk the whole way to that place, decided it was time to speak a little. She felt like her voice would fade if she wouldn't say anything. Even if it was just a word. She opened her mouth to say something, but then it came to her mind: what should she say? The first and only time she ever saw her parents was when she was born. Well, she lived with them for about two months, but then they went overseas, and she never, ever met them again. Kururi felt the same thing, but she was more concerned about her brother. It was too odd to see him act like this. He didn't talk too, at all. She almost couldn't hear him breathing, and it was scaring her. It was true she didn't spend much time with him, as well as Kururi, since they were young and their uncle died. It was true they were not close to each other anymore, but she couldn't feel something was incredibly wrong with him. And it was not _only_ because of what happened earlier. She knew that..

He looked... dead.

She outstreatched her left hand to touch his. It was cold. Really cold. "Izaya!" Shizuo growled loudly, which made the older twin step back a little as she heard it. But then the cold of her brother's hand came to mind and she went forward to touch it again. It was.. too cold. Even colder than a few seconds before. It scared her, it was all happening too fast for her. She had never seen her brother like that. Ever. Even when they were younger, she never saw him down. When something happened in school or even at home, he used to pretend everything was just fine. She never even saw him look down. He always said it was better to look at the sky, even if we don't want people to see our faces. He said people usually don't want others to see their faces when they're down or something, because they cannot hide their feelings, because they can't control their own expressions. What they don't want people to see is what they're thinking, what they're feeling. If you can hide it, you don't have the need to look down and hide your face. You can look at the sky, see the stars surrounding te moon at night and feel amazed at how wonderful the sight is. You can look up and see the shining sun high up in the sky, illuminating the city underneath him. It's a lot better than the ground, he had said. And she agreed.

That meant he was looking down because he can't hide what he's feeling right now.

Mairu saw what her sister did and stretched her own hand to touch Izaya's. She felt the cold, but didn't take it off for a while, until she decided to touch his forehead, which made him look up at her. His eyes, his mouth, all of his face. That's what he wanted to hide. Nothing. Because he shows no emotions in his expression.

Then his usual smirk graced his features, but, even though he was trying hard to smirk like he used to, his eyes were still expressionless. "If you want any information, you'll have to pay for it, Shizu-chan." He said, turning to the blond, who was now in front of him. "I'm an informant. That's my job after all. But I don't give without receiving, you know, _Shizu-chan_." But Shizuo didn't answer. Instead, he growled lowly and grabbed the biggest computer on the desk, smashing it on the upper part, and threw it to his right side, breaking it against the wall. He expected some reaction from the informant, but said man didn't move at all. His smirk was still there, even if just a little smaller, his hands were in the same position as before, with their fingers tanlged with each others, right in front of his face and supported by his elbows, which were resting on the desk's surface.

"You flea..."

The man before the blond chuckled slightly at the use of his nickname, and then looked up at the other's mocha eyes, a wider grin on his face. "You know about the _Red Demon_?"

"Iza-nii!" Mairu exclaimed, stepping back a little. It was too much information for a protozoan like that guy, and her brother knew that. They were well aware that a lot of people already know about the Legend, and are already picking up the pieces of the puzzle from it, but let his worst enemy know about it too! It was too much. "You're not gonna tell him, are you?!"

"At this point, he would figure it out, wether we tell him or not." The raven said as he stood up from the chair, which spinned a little as he did so.

"Who is that?" Shizuo roared lowly to the man walking past him. He had heard about a legend, a legend about someone who is no more than a stupid freaking killer. He thought it was just a story to scare the naughty children, not a real thing to pay attention to.

"The Red Demon.. Its name is Akaime. Saika Akaime."

"Saika? Don't tell me that damn blade is out there again!"

"It's not that Saika you know. That one is out there, but she will not hurt anyone, and you know that, Shizu-chan." Izaya kept walking towards the staircase, stopping as he reached the first step.

"Then, who is it?" He waited for an answer, but it didn't come. Instead, Izaya started going up the stairs, mentioning the blond to follow him, right after his sisters decided to go to. Shizuo did as he was told, and walked up the stairs and to Izaya's bedroom. They stod in silence for a few minutes, the last was sitting on his bed, looking up at the ceiling, as his sisters laid down on the mattress, also staring at the dark ceiling of the room. Shizuo wasn't sure of what he should do at the moment, if he should just grab the other's shirt by the collar and demand an explanation, or if he should just wait to see what he would do. But Izaya did nothing but stare at the ceiling. Nothing. He couldn't even hear him breathing, and this silence was getting awkward, or creepy he should say. So he chose the first option.

He rushed to the informant and grabbed his black shirt by the collar, which made the smaller male struggle to keep breathing as he was high up from the floor. "Damnit Izaya! Just tell me who the fuck is he!"

"I would, if I could. But I can't, so I shan't." Shizuo got really pissed off by that statement, so, unconsciously, he let go of the man for a split second, only to grab him again, by his neck. Walking forward with the informant in his hand, he smashed Izaya to the wall in front of him, yelling furiously.

"Just fucking talk!"

"Sh-Shizu... C-Can't... brea-breathe." Izaya managed to say between gasp as the other just tightened his grip on his neck.

"Shizuo-san! Let him go! You're choking him to death!" Mairu shouted from the other side of the bed. Kururi had sat up on the mattress as she saw Shizuo walking towards her brother. It shouldn't be necessary, she thought. Normally, Izaya would easily manage to escape. He always did. Why didn't he do anything for it? He could just cut his hand off if he needed to. It shouldn't be necessary for Mairu to intervene.

"Only if this damn flea tells me what's going on!" That's when a familiar noise came from the front door. It opened. Then footsteps could be heard, and they were approaching, getting louder and louder. Then a knock sound reached their ears from the bedroom door. And a voice called out.

"Izaya! Are you there?" It was.. "I need to talk to you!"

Erika knew there was people in there. She had heard a few noises when she was on the door, right after opening it. People yelling, perhaps, which meant there were people there besides Izaya. Maybe his sisters. She took the silence as an invitation, as she knew Izaya wouldn't say anything unecessary now, unlike he used to. Well, now that she thought about it. There was almost nothing he said that really was unecessary. He just used to use more words to explain something harder to say, but that could probably be said in one word or two.

She decided to go in, only to find Shizuo pinning Izaya to the wall by his neck, said raven struggling to breathe and his sisters on the other side of the bed. The world seemed to stop for a second, but then realization came to her mind and she stared at her blond friend in horror. He wouldn't. Shizuo wouldn't do such a thing, not even to Izaya. "Shizuo, let go of him!" She screamed and the man did as he was told, immediately.

...

"The Orihara siblings are there too?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna spy on them later."

"You talk like it's easy."

"It's not. But it's not that difficult either. I just have to hear what they're talking about and record it. I will not put my life in danger."

"And you have no choice right, Aoi-kun."

"Don't call me that. I'm not a kid, nor a color."

"You know Heiwajima is there too. Be careful."

"I'm not afraid of him. He's nothing we should care of."

"I know, but he has quite a.. bond with that Orihara."

"They hate each other."

"Well then, blue-hair. Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Wait there. Does he know? The Orihara, I mean."

"Does he know what?"

"About the Red Demon."

"..."

"..."

"... He doesn't."

...

"Now, Izaya. And I'm not gonna wait anymore." Shizuo said as he sat on the other bed. Erika and the twins had sat down too, waiting for a response.

"The Red Demon, is that? First, I would like to know where you've been, Erika-chan. Would you tell me?"

"I met a guy when I was running to your apartment. He said his name was Bakuhatsu Aoimoku. And he knew mine, so I thought you should know about him."

"That's a strange name. I don't think I know that person. What did he want?"

"He knows my grandfather and he knows about the demon. He must be deep into this." Izaya stepped back until he reached his door, leaning on it as he thought. He rally had no idea of what was that guy, but he intended to know. Later. If he knew about Karisawa Akaime and about the demon, he surely know who is the so called Saika Akaime. He must know more than Izaya knows already, and that information would surely help.

"Izaya.." Shizuo growled, his patience disappearing quickly. The other said nothing, ignoring the blond. But then he took a step forward and started talking.

"You want to know about the Red Demon right? Well, to start off, I must say I don't know _everything_ about it-"

"Then tell us what you know."

Izaya sighed deeply at this interruption. He hated to be interrupted, but it wasn't worth it doing something about it now. So he decided to just keep going, ignoring completely the ex-bartender's low growls of disapproval.

"I don't really know much about it, as I was saying. But I know what it looks like, from some stories I've heard from trustable people." He glanced at Erika, who returned the look, and then he went on, not bothering to put his smirk back on his face. "It had short black hair and red eyes, pale skin and a feminine figure-"

"That sounds like you.."

"But, it's a 'she'." He stopped walking from side to side -as he was previously doing- and leaned against the door once again, for self support. "The legend says, on a night with no moon, a child appears under the darkened clouds to fight back the sharp teethed creatures after the treasure she must protect."

"Sharp teethed creatures?"

"Vampires." Izaya whispered, loud enough for everyone to hear. But not loud enough for them to believe. "Almost 0,01 percent of the world's population consists of vampires. That must be about seven hundred thousand vampires in the whole world. It looks it's not much, but when they're all in the same place.."

"You're saying they're coming?" Mairu asked, an incredulous look on her face.

"They are. Since it's almost one in the morning, I can say it is today that about twenty of them will arrive. The next day, about two hundred of them should be here. And the day after that, about one thousand. And there it goes. They all should be here in the same day they saw the demon for the last time."

"What day was it?"

"The same day the killings started." He put his hands in his pockets and kept talking before anyone asked him anything. "You know what happened, on the phone. Our grandparents went to live with our parents about tem years ago. They were killed in the airport. And now somebody killed our parents too. I think they knew something about the demon, that's why they were killed."

"A-And the children the murderer is killing?"

"The demon had twelve years old, tem years ago. That was the last time anyone saw her. And I think she had family. I don't know." He looked up at the ceiling and then back to the four people sitting quitely on his bed. "And about the treasure the demon is supposed to protect. I'm not sure of what it is too. The only thing I know is that the girl has two gold rings, one in each hand. No more."

"And the day the killings started?"

"You don't know?" He looked surprised, since it appeared on the news for the whole day. Perhaps they just forgot it.

"May 4."

* * *

 **Okay! Finally, chapter four is finished. I hope it's not too bad. I think it's a bit rushed and (I know!) the characters this time are a little bit ooc. But I'm doing the best I can! And if you're questioning the rating, I swear it has a real reason. So, new characters are appearing as you already noticed, and one of them will be the murderer. Soon! I'm really sorry for any errors you found in here! Please, forgive me about that! Oh! School is starting tomorrow (January 4) so my updates will get slow. Really slow. TT^TT**

 **Please, tell me what you think about this. Favorite, review, do what you want! Thank you for reading! ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

_You remember that time I asked you why I had bumps in my head?_

 _You didn't lie to me and told me that two horns would grow in my head when I got older._

 _And that time I asked you why my eyes were red?_

 _You told me I had wonderful powers that made them glow like crimson jewels._

 _And when I asked you why my back hurt and why I had scars I never made?_

 _You told me it was because huge wings would grow when I got older too._

 _And also that time I got stabbed, and started using my powers, and noticed the weird looks people were sending me, and I thought I would die and I didn't?_

 _You told me it was because I am a demon. And demons don't deserve to die._

 _They deserve to live for all eternity, to never rest in peace._

 _And I accepted that._

 _I accepted that, somehow, I disappointed Death by being who I am, so I wouldn't die._

 _You always told me the truth._

 _Other people would have lied to me, I was only about eight years old._

 _But you were preparing me, right?_

 _At the age of twelve, I had to fight with other demons._

 _It was my first real battle using my powers._

 _You died there._

 _I couldn't protect you._

 _And I'm sorry._

 _I'm sorry I can't go there to see you._

 _I'm sorry you didn't have time to say goodbye._

 _I'm sorry for being who I am._

 _But your heart is still beating. Inside me._

 _'As long as I remember your words, we'll never be apart, because inside my chest,_ _I'll hear the beating of your heart.'_

 _Right, grandpa..?_

 _.._

 _I don't have friends, you know._

 _No one knows me, no one even knows I exist._

 _Is that what I'm supposed to do?_

 _Live for all eternity to protect a treasure from people who don't even know I'm here?_

 _That's not fair.._

 _I live for everyone._

 _I always protected everyone._

 _And nobody ever knew._

 _At least, I deserve to live like others._

 _That's everything I ask._

 _Life like everyone does._

 _Hanging out with friends._

 _Talking about problems and life._

 _Having a real job, like a waiter._

 _Or a singer!_

 _I like singing._

 _Traveling around the world._

 _Meeting the love of my life._

 _It's him._

 _It's -._

...

No one died.

Since that day, the day when twenty Vampires came to town, the next came two hundred, and the next, one thousand vampires were in Tokyo, just like Izaya had said. No one died since that day, and people started thinking the killings were finally over. But it was just starting.

One whole month had passed, it was already January 12th, and absolutely no one was killed. Except those accidents that use to happen a lot, specially on the new year celebration and stuff, nobody was killed or simply died. But there were a lot of visible changes in peoples behavior.

Shinra had locked himself in his room since he discovered what _really_ was inside the box. Celty started missing work sometimes, trying hardly to help Shinra with whatever was the problem he had. Kadota and his gang were outside the city since the very beginning of the year. Simon had closed Russia Sushi, and no one had heard of him since then. Mikado, Masaomi and Anri have been trying to understand better their real situation by trying to get information from the gangs in Ikebukuro and near town. Tom had decided to call a friend of his to help in the reaserch, since he couldn't interrupt his work. Kasuka was safe far away from Tokyo because of work. And the worst and the most strange thing of them all, Shizuo had decided to stay at Izaya's appartment, along with Mairu and Kururi.

His once quite and silent home was turned into a house of children, annoyingly noisy. His sister did nothing but noise and, since Shizuo actually had holidays -most likely because Tom really understood the situation they were in, with everything that they had still to understand, so he decided Shizuo would need some time away from work- he did nothing but walk round the house, watch TV and, sometimes -and just sometimes!- read a book. It passed a month and, as Izaya could see, Shizuo had read about twenty pages of a book he had found. It was called _Cut & Run_. It was cool, but it was written in British English and Shizuo wasn't exactly the best in foreign languages.

Izaya, despite all of the mess his sisters made, never left his work. Of course, he found himself forced to give 'holidays' to Namie, still paying her, because of the situation in his apartment, and he needed time to work on other things not related to his real job. He needed to find the murderer. Now that he wasn't acting at all, he was sure something was going to happen soon. He felt it. Even if it may take a little while, that will not be that long. Since May in last year he's been feeling this. This horrible feeling in his chest and head. No.. it wasn't right. He had feeling this since more then ten years ago.

It hurt.

A lot.

Like something really important was missing, like he _knew_ what was happening, everything. Like he knew everything about this but he just couldn't remember. His headache would never leave him, specially at about seven or six in the morning, when he usually goes to bed. He would sleep for an hour or two, because Namie would arrive at nine and he neded to be prepared to tease her like he always does.

One more piece of his mask.

But once it's all over, he knew, this pain was going to end too. It would end everything, that's why he wanted to get it over with.

To end this pain for once. And he would smile a true smile for someone again.

And he would sleep again.

And he would breathe, with no hurt feeling in his heart. Breathe freely with no pain in his lungs.

And he would be free of this.

He would be free of everything.

 _Everything._

...

 _'Life is a wonderful thing, because life is the only thing we can not call a 'Thing'.' That's what you said._

 _I won't ever be able to understand the meaning of that sentence.._

 _I know you may call me a coward for this, but I wrote a poem for you._

 _But I didn't have the courage to read it for you._

 _So I decided to write it here, hoping you would see it someday._

 _Here it is:_

 _'The moonlight sky filled the emptiness_

 _Of my godforsaken soul_

 _B_ _ecause the void that filled my mind_

 _Moved down to fill my heart of gold._

 _You said it was the purest thing_

 _The angel's heart in me_

 _But I feel my empty soul_

 _Releasing feelings I can't see._

 _You never lied, And I do know_

 _You wouldn't lie to me_

 _But I'm the blighter one in here_

 _And the purest one's in front of me._

 _Say who I am, just say my name_

 _I know you'll understand_

 _Your heart his golden, and mine is silver_

 _Just like the rings in my hand._

 _Say you don't, I'm just a child_

 _I cried once, never more_

 _I'll smile for you, for everyone_

 _I promise I won't cry anymore._

 _You know..._

 _This was the worst poem I wrote, I think._

 _But it's true isn't it?_

 _I like my hair black._

 _People say I pretty like that._

 _And my eyes are cute like this._

 _I heard people saying I'm beautiful._

 _Like a princess._

 _I like hearing that._

 _Grandpa is beautiful too._

 _In both ways._

 _I like the wrinkles._

 _And the white hair._

 _Maybe white is more beautiful than black?_

 _What do you think grandpa?_

 _I like both._

 _But I really love blond too._

 _It doesn't suit me, but I like it._

 _Blond hair with mocha eyes._

 _He's beautiful too._

 _But he doesn't know me._

 _No one does._

 _I don't go to classes._

 _I keep hidden in school because you say I have to go there._

 _Nobody ever saw me, you know._

 _So there's no chance._

 _There's no way Hewajima Shizuo would know me._

...

"Izaya-"

"If you'll ask me again why the fuck I only have foreign language books, I yell." Shizuo growled something for himself as he heard the other's comment, burying himself in the book to hide his rageful look.

"Iza-nii! What are you doing? Can we go out, I'm bored!" Izaya stopped typing on his computer to turn his glare to his sister, who was standing behind the computer he was in, smiling just like she always did before. Really, that creepy smile was pissing him off. When her brother didn't answer her question, she insisted on the matter, speaking in a louder tone. "Iza-nii! Answer me!"

"What do you want?" He said, rubbing his temples to try to ease his headache, but to no avail. It was getting worse, second by second.

"Go out." Kururi said in a lower tone of voice than her sister.

Don't misunderstand it. Both Kururi and Mairu fully comprehended her brother's behavior. He hardly slept for the past few weeks, mostly because they wouldn't let him work in peace, but also because he would stay all day and all night on the computer, trying to find any information about the murderer. And the fact he doesn't remember who it is only makes it harder. The twins understood, but they barely left the apartment, and Izaya insisted that someone should go with them. It was scary. Izaya knew what his sister could do alone, he never really seemed to care, but now he won't let them go out alone at all. It only scared them more.

"Izaya." A low growl came from the couch as Izaya opened his mouth to answer them. "Stop working damnit. It's getting on my nerves." Shizuo said as he put the book down, giving up on trying to read it. He didn't understand a thing of the twenty pages he had read. Maybe some words, which would be the names of the characters, but no more. He sighed as he stood up from the couch, walking towards the siblings. "Let's go out."

"Shizu-chan can't understand what's written on the book." The raven stated amused with the sight of Shizuo's annoyance.

"Shut it." He placed his hands on the desk in front of him rather roughly, looking down on the informant who decided to not look away from the screen in front of him. "Let's go."

"Where?"

Mairu was the one who answered, jumping onto her brother and blocking his sight. "To the park!" She took the silence as a... she didn't really care. She wanted to go to the park so Izaya would take them to the park. She quickly saved the files the informant was working on and closed all of the windows, turning off the computer as she finished. She then turned to see Izaya looking straight into Shizuo's eyes, who was returning the look. Moments of silence were shared for a long while, but nobody was brave enough to break it. It was something in Izaya's look.. he wasn't seeing anything.

"Izaya?" Shizuo leaned forward a little, trying to focus more on the other's look, but he didn't even flinch. He didn't move. "Izaya, you okay?" He asked. He had to admit it was rather concerning, seeing him like this. It looked like he was frozen. Then he noticed, the look in his face was changing. Little by little, fear was obvious in his look. That's when they realized, he wasn't looking at Shizuo.

The blond couldn't understand what could even scare the informant, it seemed an impossible thought for him, but then he figured out the reason Izaya did this. Why he ran out of Russia Sushi with his sisters. Why he had been working all day, trying to find the murderer. Why he wouldn't let the twins go out alone. Why.. he was scared since the beginning, but nobody had noticed. He grew colder, at least inside the house. Sometimes they would go out, and he would act like the annoying flea Shizuo knew. Now he realized the truth.. why. He was scared.. of the person behind him.

"Hello, Orihara." The sentence was spoke in an annoying, disturbing, psychotic voice. Shizuo was sure. He knew, by the looks of the twins, they also knew who was standing behind the door. Suddenly, all rage Shizuo accumulated this past month exploded as he turned around to see.. nothing. Just a paper, which was flying towards them, but then it disappeared too. The only thing Shizuo could see was a number on it.. No, three numbers. _'3/12/3'_

At first, he thought he was getting crazy and his mind just tricked him. But it couldn't be, right? He turned around to see Izaya standing like nothing had happened, and Mairu and Kururi quickly jumping to get a hold on each of his arms, just like they used to. It looked they enjoyed being that close. But just a few seconds ago they were looking really scared. Was it just his imagination?

"Hey! Izaya. There was a person on the door, right?"

Izaya looked at the blond with a little grin plastered on his face as he spoke. "Shizu-chan is so scared he's starting to have hallucinations! That's something I must remembre." He then walked out, putting on his fur-trimmed black jacket as he shoved his keys, cellphone and other things into his pocket, along with his swich-blade, which he was holding tightly on his right hand. "Come one, Shizu-chan! Didn't you want to go out too?"

The blond followed them and closed the door behind him, locking it with the spare key he had. He was sure he had seen the man, he had _heard_ the man. He knew it. And the paper with the numbers.. it couldn't be his imagination. It just couldn't. Something was really wrong with this, and it was pissing him off!

...

"The Oriharas-"

"In the park."

"Which park.."

"Don't know. I'm following them."

"Did they see you?"

"I think the blond guy is somewhat tense. Maybe he knows I'm here?"

"Or he just received the message I sent him."

"What did you do?"

"..Hehe.. Believe me. It's worth it."

"..."

"So! You got anything we can use?"

"The older Orihara, as I know, barely left his computer."

"He's that desperate."

"He just wants to end this, perhaps. Tch! You said he didn't know about the Red Demon."

"He doesn't."

"Yeah, yeah."

"But he's almost there."

"What do you mean?"

"You know about Sonohara Anri, don't you?"

"That Saika is different. Didn't you say you had two friends with the same name?"

"Yeah, I know. But we should know more about the matter."

"That girl can fight, but she's nothing against us."

"What about that Hewaijima Shizuo?"

"He's strong, but strenght is not everything."

"The mind won't to anything alone too."

"That's why the best are those who can controll both."

"The best..?"

"Killers."

"Like the boss?"

"And his sibling."

"Who?"

"...The Red Demon."

...

This is wrong, Shinra thought. This is extremely wrong. I can't believe I'm doing this, he repeated in his mind. 'It was a bad idea'.

He had been sitting in his couch for hours and hours, staring at the little box in his hands. Celty was out working, so he decided to get out of his room for a while. He needed to do something about this. He didn't know what. Just something.

Maybe talk with someone would help a little, depending on who it was, of course. Maybe he should talk with Celty about it. Well, she was the love of his life, the one he wanted to be with for the rest of his life. He could trust her, of course. But still, it didn't look right to involve his love in this situation. Well, now that he thought about it. Everyone he knew -the closest ones, at least- was involved in it, whether he wanted it or not. But still..

Kadota and his gang were out.

Mikado and the others were smart, but they were just kids. They wouldn't be able to help him with what he needed.

Simon had disappeared and no one knew where he was.

Shizuo wouldn't help him because he knew nothing about this situation.

But, the Oriharas did. He knew Izaya long enough to understand how deep he really is into _everything_ happening around him. May it be in Ikebukuro, in Shinjuku or in Tokyo as a whole. Or even in the whole Japan! And his sisters knew as much as he did. Or even more. He didn't know.. but he made a decision.

He would talk to them. The Orihara's probably knew what's going on.

...

"The Red Demon will go back to the sky."

"What are you saying?"

"Come on, Aoi-kun! Don't tell me you don't know!"

"Know what?"

"About the Red Demon? Where do Demons come from?"

"I don't really know. Aren't they the same?"

"Well, I heard demons are fallen angels."

"So they come from angels?"

"But where do angels come from?"

"..."

"It's wrong."

"What?"

"Demons are not fallen angels. There are not angels in this world."

"..."

"Aoi-kun. Do you know what's perfect in the Universe?"

"The Universe itself."

"But what about what's _in_ the Universe?"

"What do you mean?"

"You see. Nature is perfect, but Nature doesn't act on its own. Nature was made and will be acting the way it was created. It will not change unless someone changes it."

"Your point?"

"There no such thing as angels, because angels are supposed to be perfect."

"There is a perfect person."

"No, there's not."

"What about the Red Demon?"

"She's not perfect."

"I really think she is."

"No, she's not."

"Why?"

"She fell in love."

"With who?"

"Hewajima Shizuo."

"But does he know her?"

"...Aoi-kun.."

"..."

"... He doesn't."

* * *

 **I'm really sorry! This chapter is certainly NOT one of the best! It's rushed (or too slow, I don0t really know) and crappy..! Huh.. Most of it is the talk between Aoimoku and a guy I'll introduce to you later.. But I think there's valueable information in here, so.. that's something!**

 **I don't know if you noticed but, remember this symbol '«...«' which meant 'somewhere in the past'? I didn't use it yet, right? So, I'll give you this:**

 **-What are those texts in _italic_?-**

 **Well, I really hope you enjoyed this, we'll get to a kinda violent scene soon, so.. I'll put a warning in the beginning when it happens. Please, despite any errors, hope you liked this chapter. Tell me what you think, favorite, review.. Thank you so much for reading! ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

_'Everything is nothing before blind eyes.'_

 _Or, I should say, red eyes._

 _I can't see.._

 _I used to be able to read everyone's thoughts._

 _Feel everyone's feelings._

 _See everyone's history, everyone's past._

 _I used to know everything._

 _I was a God._

 _But now.. I can't see._

 _I should be happy with that, but I'm not._

 _Usually, when someone was down, angry or even happy, I would know why._

 _But now, I don't know.._

 _And I can't ask them._

 _People don't see me like a normal person._

 _I'm not human._

 _Grandfather had said I was demon, so people wouldn't ever try to get along with me._

 _I'm just a monster._

 _Still, I heard some boys saying I'm pretty.._

 _Some girls saying I was amazing.._

 _Some teachers saying I was smart..._

 _And some parents saying their children should stay away from me._

 _I'm no good._

 _Grandfather knew I didn't like that, but he didn't say anybody else would.._

 _He didn't say "They're wrong" or "Don't listen to them"._

 _He had said that one sentence:_

 _'Everything is nothing before blind eyes.'_

 _I still don't understand what he meant by that._

 _Maybe I'm not that smart.. hehe_

 _But I know I'm the one who's blind._

 _Because I can't see myself in the mirror._

...

At the park, Mairu and Kururi were running around, scaring birds now that nobody was there and taking pictures to them as they flew away. 'Wonderful..' Izaya though as he observed his sisters running from side to side, hidding behind the trees to scare the poor birds which were peacefully walking on the grass -now that he had no humans to observe. He had Shizuo, who was smoking his sixth cigarette, sitting beside him -more on the other end- on the bench.

In a normal situation, he would be dying from boredom.. no. In a normal situation, he wouldn't be in the park, sitting in the same place as the one who hates him the most and watching his sisters scaring little birds. It wouldn't happen, ever..

But he wasn't bored at all. Shizuo didn't talk, so neither of them would be pissed off and start a big fight right then and there. The twins were enjoying themselves too, watching the way the grey doves and the little birds flew away, deeply scared of them. And he himself was lost in his own thoughts.

Like the one which scared him the most.

It's true. He was really scared. Since the beginning, he comprehended the gravity of the situation. He knew a lot of people was going to die, only to be replaced by those stupid, disgusting blood-suckers. Why would this happen to them, he didn't know. If that stupid guy had some problem with the Demon, why wouldn't he solve everything with her? Come on, just a fight. Humans do it too! If you have a problem, fight. But only if you really know you're right. Don't just go punching someone because you're pissed off. That's what he thought. There are lots of ways to fight with someone. He usually fights with one of his best weapons: his words. And he hadn't lose until then. He wouldn't lose soon, he had thought. But the situation got extremelly serious.

He had to fight too, this time.

But he wouldn't do much, as he knew. He never had to work that hard. He would just insult whoever he was fighting to and let that person make the big mistake. He have never been scared because of his enemy. No, it was not Shizuo, it was the murderer.

And there it was.

The big problem, the one thing which had been wandering in his mind the whole time.

Shizuo saw him.

The guy was at his own door for a few seconds and vanished, only to be replaced by a small piece of paper which had something written on it. Something he couldn't see, but from what he knew, Shizuo did.

His worst enemy, the one who hated him the most.

Hewajima Shizuo had seen the murderer. The note. The number. The clue..

...

"Yo~! Aoi-kun!"

"What do you want?"

"You know what happened?"

"..."

"Older Orihara saw the murderer! And now he's a bit more scared than he was before because Shizuo had seen him too!"

"How? I mean, where is he?"

"Boss? I don't really know."

"So, how do you know he went to the Orihara's apartment?"

"Hehe.."

"Damn you.. What did you do?"

"Aoi-kun.. You know, older Orihara doesn't know where the Boss is."

"Obviously."

"But he knows who he is."

"..Shit. How does he-?"

"He knows."

"..."

"Aoi-kun.."

"I don't understand this.."

"Then I'll explain it to you!"

"..."

"You see, the Oriharas know who the murderer is. At least they have a clue. But the damn man is always disappearing! He can be in Ikebukuro one second, and show up in Shinjuku the next second! So older Orihara can't find him. And knowing the Boss, he has to find him as soon as possible, because certainly more people will get killed."

"I understand that, but that's not the only reason he wants to find Boss, is it?"

"..."

"Hey, answer me."

"...It isn't."

"Then..?"

"Then, nothing. We can't be talking about this."

"You started."

"..."

"Why can't we talk about this?"

"Boss' personal information."

"How can it-"

"Boss' personal information, Aoi-kun."

"Huh.."

"Boss is a skilled killer. The best in the whole world."

"And?"

"He can kill anybody."

"Any..body."

"And he does know where the Demon is."

"I know that.. And I already asked myself-"

"-why doesn't he kill her already? Right, Aoi-kun?"

"The Oriharas know why.."

"Yes.."

"But-! Does she know?"

"The Red Demon? Know what?"

"About this."

"..."

"..."

"..She doesn't.."

...

Once Celty arrived home, she didn't have time to ask Shinra about his health -since he hasn't eaten that day- because said man asked her to take him to the park as soon as she walked through the door. She didn't question him, though. He has been acting too strange for her to understand anything he would say. So she decided to just take him to where he asked her with no questions.

It wasn't far so, some time after, they arrived at the place. The first thing they noticed was the lack of people in the park. Usually, there was always someone in there, even if just a few teenager couples walking together or a lazy old man reading the newspaper. But there wasn't anybody.

"Shinra, what did you came here for?" Celty typed on her PDA as she brought it up to Shinra's face.

"I needed to talk with someone.. I called Shizuo and he told me he was here." Shinra answered quietly, walking forward, slowly.

"Why do you need to talk with him?" Celty quickly typed, trying to walk side by side with the brunet. He didn't answer, and by his expression, Celty could tell he was pondering his answer.

It's scary..

Shinra never looked so pale, or dead.. He wasn't cheerful anymore. It looked like someone he loved just died or.. was going to die. She didn't know exactly why, but it looked like it. Maybe something happened with someone he knew and he's sad because of that. That's a possibility, rather high knowing the situation in Tokyo. But, somehow, she couldn't find the courage to ask him that. What if something did happen? Maybe he would get even more upset if she said anything about it. Maybe he would break down. If someone did die, someone he knew.. or is going to die.. Perhaps..

"Celty?" Shinra looked worried now, maybe because Celty had stopped so suddenly on her track, her neck bowed slightly as if she was looking at the ground. She shot her helmet up in one quick move when she heard the doctor's voice call her. "Are you alright? What are you typing?" She hadn't notice the PDA in her hands, with a text written on it.

Before she could erase it, Shinra had reached her and was now reading the message. His eyes widened as he finished, but it wasn't anything compared to fear. He looked up at Celty, who was trembling a little, and that's what brought him back to reality.

"It's okay.." He said, taking a small step towards her. "I thought you wouldn't ask.."

"So.. Can you tell me?" She typed, and when the other didn't answer, she brought it back to her to type again. "I mean, did something happen? You look like you-"

"It's alright.. Nothing happened to anybody I care for. Not yet." It seems Celty figured out some part of the truth. Someone he loves is in trouble. Maybe he's like that because he feels like it's his fault that person's in trouble, like he always says only to her. Maybe that person is too far away for him to go and help that somebody.

"Who is it? Do I know her?"

He chuckled slightly at the question and Celty didn't understand why, but she was happy he looked better now. He didn't answer. Instead, he turned back to where he was looking at before, walking towards it. Celty thought he probably didn't want to talk about it, but then he stopped, only after a few little steps. He chuckled again, this time lower. "Yes, you know her.. But you probably don't like her at all.."

The woman was taken aback by that. She knew a lot of people, but she didn't remember any girl she didn't like or just.. she didn't know. The fact was that the only one she couldn't handle was that damn informant. Yes, she worked for him and he actually gives her quite an amount of money, but somehow, she just couldn't handle him.

It was beyond her.

To be honest, sometimes, she feels like he's worse than her. You see, she's a mythologic creature, a lot of people would see her as a monster, but Izaya is.. He's the worst person she ever knew! That makes her feel better, somehow. She sighed inwardly.. Such a selfish thought.

But he wasn't the only one, perhaps. There probably are more people like him, or even worse. She didn't know.

"Come." He started walking again, and Celty quickly caught him, walking beside him.

"But, what do you want to do here? You said you called Shizuo, what do you want to talk ab-"

"It's not Shizuo I want to talk with." He said, not bothering to stop walking. "I want to talk with Izaya. He's been living with him since last time we saw them, at Russia Sushi."

'No way in hell!' There weren't words to describe how Celty felt at the moment. The only thing she could think of was that one question: 'How didn't they kill each other?!' Well the fact was, Izaya was very different inside his appartment than outside and, knowing Shizuo would stay for a long time, he decided it wasn't worth it to tease him everytime. Not that Celty knew that, but she would figure it out, later.

She just kept moving, unable to show any kind of emotion at the time. But she wasn't focused on the exact matter. Instead, she was imagining all kinds of reactions Erika would have if she was to find out.

...

 _'Once upon a time, a little princess was wandering around a huge countryside, full of different flowers and little animals running from side to side.'_

 _'There were horses, cows, sheeps, dogs, goats and a lot more animals in one side, while the smallest ones were enjoying running around.'_

 _'The sun was watching them all from that place so far away from them, illuminating the whole place and spreading warmth everywhere.'_

 _'She had short red hair and gorgeous crimson eyes. A pale skin and a small body.'_

 _'She was wearing her golden rings, those that were created by the First.'_

 _'Grandpa, to be exact.'_

 _'She was so beautiful, that's what he had said.'_

 _'But there was something wrong.'_

 _'The next second, she was in the middle of that same field.'_

 _'All those animals were lying on the floor, covered in blood and deep cuts.'_

 _'All the flowers, the trees and grass were burned to ashes, leaving a cold, greyish brown floor underneath her feet.'_

 _'The sun was hidding behind the darkened clouds and she couldn't feel that warm sensation anymore.'_

 _'Everything was dead.. everyone died.'_

 _'Then, a hooded figure appeared in front of her, and she couldn't see the field anymore.'_

 _'It was a person by her age, as she could see.'_

 _'They had the same height, a similar body, and a similar face..'_

 _'"Come with me." The person said.'_

 _'She refused.'_

 _'Then, she found herself kneeling on the floor.'_

 _'Right in front of a body.'_

 _'Her grandpa's body.'_

 _'"Come with me" The person repeated.'_

 _'She refused.'_

 _'"Then die.. for me."'_

 _'And she did.'_

 _'But somehow, she's still alive.'_

 _'She wanted to die, really.'_

 _'She knew everything would end if she died.'_

 _'So she accepted it.'_

 _'She would die.'_

 _'But she didn't.'_

 _'Demons don't die..'_

..

"Izaya!" Shizuo growled impatiently.

"What is it?" Izaya grumbled, opening his eyes slowly as he noticed he had closed them.

"You were murmuring something just now." Izaya's eyes seemed to widen a little bit, but he quickly shrugged it off. His headache was worse than anything.

"What was it?" He asked lowly as if he didn't really want Shizuo to hear it. But he did. Still, he didn't answer immediately. The sentence he heard was quite weird, but, now that he thought about it, everything happening since last year was weird. And more, what did he have to lose. It's not as if he would get killed just by saying one sentence. Its okay.. But that does not mean it was not weird.

"You said: 'Demons don't die..' I guess.." Shizuo answered, leaning back on the bench. He was going to smoke another cigarette when he found his package completely empty. He needed to smoke.. Damn. Now that he couldn't smoke, he had nothing to do. Not fighting with Izaya has been so boring. Maybe he wouldn't mind fighting a little, would he?

Wait a minute, what the fuck does he care? Of course he doesn't mind! Now, Shizuo's angry enough to start a fight. Just to ease himself, relax a bit, now that he had no cigarettes. He started saying his name, standing up from the bench slowly. "I~za-"

"Izaya!" But was interrupted. Damn it! He was in the mood to start a fight, he had found something to entertain himself, did he really just have to show up?

"Shinra.." Shizuo heard Izaya say. That's when he noticed both were standing at the moment, looking at the doctor. Even Mairu and Kururi had stopped what they were doing to stare at the man, standing uncomfortably in the middle of them.

"Izaya." He started, trying to focus on the informant. "Can we talk?"

...

"Aoi-kun. What are you doing?"

"My job."

"As if you had one."

"People pay me for spying."

"It's not the same as a job."

"..."

"..Looks like you found them."

"I followed the headless rider and her boyfriend."

"Her? So it's really a she!"

"And that's when I remember how old you are.."

"You're just as old as me!"

"..."

"..What did you find out?"

"He's starting to remember."

"Older Orihara?"

"Yes. He always knew the Story of the Red Demon, but he lost that memories."

"And they're coming back, is that it?"

"Hmm.."

"..What is it?"

"Don't you find it strange?"

"Aoi-kun, what are you talking about?"

"How does he know the Red Demon?"

"No one said he knew her personally."

"But the doctor does. And, no matter what he says, the Oriharas are the ones he trusts the most."

"Impossible!"

"Old.."

"Shut up.."

"But it's true."

"..."

"When something's extremelly wrong, the Oriharas are the first he wants to talk with."

"Why?"

"Because they're the only ones who can help him."

"This is getting confusing."

"It already was.."

"So, what are they talking about?"

"Doesn't concern you."

"How-"

"Shut up!"

"..."

"..."

"Whatever.. You have a new thing to do, anyway."

"What? But I have to-"

"Aoi-kun. Boss asked you to get older Orihara to follow you."

"He won't."

"That's your job!"

"Wait! Why?"

"..'Everything is nothing before blind eyes.'.."

...

Erika and the others have been out of Tokyo for a whole month. They decided it was already time to return. Fortunatly, Kadota had some 'friends' from the outside who helped them getting information about their situation and the Red Demon. Still, it wasn't enough.

Most of the info they got was from Erika, who was literally forced to speak. Because she didn't want to. It was for their own good, they did not _need_ to know anything. It wouldn't change a thing, but they insisted. So she spoke.

She knew the Red Demon personally. They were friends when younger. A lot younger. But she couldn't remember her well. Her vision was blurry and the face of the demon was not defined in her mind. But she knew, just as everyone actually, the color she loved the most. The demon had natural red hair, wonderful crimson eyes and her skin was just as pale as snow. She used to call her 'Snow White' that time. Those were the happiest moments she could remember.

They asked her if she knew anything else. She did. Now she could understand the real meaning of those stories her grandfather had told her when she was little. The truth. All of them, every single word was true. But there was a lot of information in there. A lot of different stories, each one with a different clue to understand the truth. But none of them had all of the information. He wasn't that idiot to tell her everything. She knew more, she knew her age, she knew who were her parents, she knew who she was.. yes. She only realized that a few days before, that's why she was so hurried to go back to Ikebukuro. She needed to talk to Shinra and make sure she was right.

And also, she wanted to find her. To hear her voice again. Because, if she hears her voice again, she'll be able to remember everything. Maybe, Erika needed to hear that poem again. The poem the demon had wrote. She had heard it from her own mouth, just like her grandfather. She and her grandfather were the only ones who knew that poem by heart, other than the demon herself, so, if she finds a person who knows the poem as well, that person _has_ to be the demon.

The lost page.

It had two pages, the poem. The first one was still in the demon's diary. Where she would write down everything that comes to her mind. Her feelings and the truth about herself. Her past and the future she wanted for herself and her friends and family. She wanted everyone to be happy, but she thought it couldn't happen if she lived, and she couldn't die. So she decided to write the future in the diary. At least it would happen somewhere, even if not in reality.

The second page was stole by the killer. The demon's twin, to be precise. No one ever saw that page, only the demon. And it was written in a dead language. Not even the one who stole it would be able to read it. That's why.. She needed to find the demon as soon as possible. The killer was after her as well. Everyone needed to know. And it was going to end.

She was going to meet her friend again.

* * *

 **Hey there! I'm back with another crappy chapter! I'm terribly sorry for this, I admit this chapter must be kinda boring, but it's worth it! Believe me! You NEED this information to understand what's going on!**

 **I have to say it now, the story will get a bit confusing because I only started watching Durarara! x2 a few days ago and the story about Saika will not be coincident to the anime's, I think. But I'll do my best to not touch the details about it! And about Masaomi.. just imagine he was back or didn't even go away okay? ^^**

 **And the characters' pasts are a bit confusing as well, at least for me. But I'll do what I can to not change too much of the real story.**

 **VIOLENT SCENE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! (probably hehe)**

 **Well then, despite any errors you found in here, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please favorite and review! Thank you so much for reading! ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

_One day, I asked you how to fall in love._

 _And you said it's like a butterfly starts moving in our belly, when we see the person we love._

 _That person will make us smile when we need to._

 _Will hold us when we cry, if we need to._

 _Will appear in our house saying they were bored and wanted company._

 _And we were the first ones that person chose._

 _That person who come once we call, to be happy with us._

 _And that person who come when we cry, without being called._

 _We will protect that person with our lives, because everything we want is to make them happy._

 _We will die for that person._

 _That's what you said._

 _But that's not what I asked._

 _I feel that way towards a lot of people._

 _Like you, grandpa!_

 _I don't want you to die._

 _I want to protect you from evil, like grandpa did with our family._

 _They're in a better place now, and it's all because you protected them._

 _You loved them, just like I love you._

 _But I asked you how to fall in love._

 _I didn't ask what it feels like to be in love._

 _Because that's what you told me._

 _I need to know how to fall in love when I want to._

 _I need to know how to control my feelings, to feel what I want to feel._

 _So I can love everybody!_

 _And also, hate anybody!_

 _I could stop crying, stop feeling bad for being who I am._

 _My heart hurts and I can't make it stop hurting._

 _So I need to control it, right?_

 _I need to know how to control myself, control my soul._

 _Grandpa, I need your help._

 _Can you help me stop feeling?_

...

"Let's get started."

...

Did you ever thought how it would be not feeling at all?

No. And if you did, it's wrong. There's no way a person can understand how it would be not feeling at all, because feelings are part of everything. Feelings surround the whole world, surround everything. They're deep into our mind, they control our actions and, sometimes -perhaps most of the time- they're the responsibles for our life. We're defined by them. Our choices depend on how we feel about the situation. People can not stop feeling. It's impossible.

People who don't feel are no more than dead.

But still, there are a lot of people who don't want to feel. Be it because they're hurt, somehow. Be it because they hate life and they don't want to feel that hatred. Be it because you love someone who doesn't care about you. They want to stop feeling, but they can't, and that drives them crazy.

Memories are just part of the way you feel about yourself, about life, about the people around you, about everything. But, sometimes, people can't depend on their memories to know they're feelings. But they feel. Obviously. Those people.. they just need someone to talk to. They need to know who they really are, and they will only be able to do it if they listen to their own feelings.

Feelings do not depend on the memories.

It doesn't matter if you don't even remembre who you are. Your feelings will guide you through life just like you would do if you actually had those memories. However, and that's the real problem, sometimes, people who don't have their memories are insecure of what they should do. If they should really follow what their feelings say. If they should be theirselves. Because they don't know how they were before losing their memory. They're scared of themselves, because they don't even know who they were back then.

They're afraid of what might happen if they follow that path their feelings would create and created in their past. That's why some people don't do as they should -listen to their feelings- just out of fear.

But they shouldn't fear being themselves.

If they try to not follow their feelings, they're trying to be someone other then themselves, and that's impossible too. Because, just like there's no identical fingerprints, there's no identical persons.

Stop trying to be someone you're not, that's what he said. And he was right.

...

A blue haired man with grey eyes was walking peacefully down the streets of Ikebukuro, with an unlit cigarette hanging loosely in his mouth. He couldn't remember how long he has been walking, but he did know where he was. That because he knew where he wanted to be.

This whole thing has been getting more screwed up than it already was, and it seemed his personal informant wouldn't give him all the information he needed. Yes, he knew he had some kind of relation with that damn demon, but he knows Aoimoku wouldn't do anything to hurt her. He used to trust him, so why?

This was so fucked up, and that wasn't all. About that stupid organisation which he had left, the AkaiTayo, was actually the one behind the killings, which should be restarting soon. And his boss was kind of the 'president' of that one organization. It was stupid, he knew. How couldn't he realize it sooner? Perhaps.. he's getting old.

He sighed deeply before smashing his still unlit cigarette in his hand and throwing it to somewhere in the middle of the road. Where was this gonna end. He was absolutely sure a lot of people would die. Most of them from the AkaiTayo. Because he knew the power of the Red Demon, he knew no one could beat her.. in a combat. He also knew something about her, which would probably cause her death. She was very sensitive. Even thought she pretended to be strong and untouchable.. she couldn't handle the truth. The truth about her self, about her Legend. She couldn't accept the fact everything which happened to her and would happen eventually was planned. It was written by her own grandfather, the First. He wrote everything.

He was what they would call a story teller. No, he was not those simple ignorant guys who would read the words on a book, or simply tell a fairy tale to their children. He was a real story teller, he wrote the stories. Unfortunately, his stories were unknown, and only a few knew about them. It's a shame, such wonderful stories are deep into people's minds, because everyone would have been able to come up with that idea, but none of them would be able to tell them correctly. Because his story wasn't finished yet.

No, he could not see the future. That's just as impossible as having a future. Because, as he knew, his stories would never be finished. He couldn't decided whether to finish the story or not, because, when he would write the final, the story couldn't end. After the final scene, there's always the rest of the story. No one would ever be able to finish a story. Even if the world colapses, there are other worlds. Life will keep evolving, no matter how many planets are destroyed, no matter how many living beings are sacrificed. Life will keep moving on, so, there's no way someone can finish a story. Not even a fantasy. It just doesn't make sense.

But there's something about him which scared him the most. Yes, he was scared of it.

How could a man, who writes stories he knew would become real, kill his own daugther?

...

"Erika, where the hell do you want to go?" Kadota asked for the fiftieth time that evening, getting even more annoyed every single time he had to ask the same question.

"Just follow me." She whishpered. Always the same answer. For the past seven hours. First she was all worked up because they were going back to Ikebukuro. It seemed she had to do something really importante there, and it was urgente. But she refused to tell them what it was.

"Erika-"

"We're here!" She said as she stopped on her track and interrupted Kadota. He immediately shut his mouth before saying anything. They were a few meters away from Kishitani Shinra's home. It was obvoius where they would have to go, but they didn't move. Erika wouldn't let them. Because of the person in front of the door.

He had blue hair and was dressed in dark jeans and a white shirt with blue squares. He looked down at the floor for a second, then back at the door. He repeated the movement a few times before opening the door with surprising ease. Maybe the door was unlocked on propose, or he unlocked it somehow, earlier. They had to wait for a few minutes to make sure he was gone, only then they would enter the building.

Once they reached the door to the appartment, some weird noises reached their ears. It looked like some people yelling. They could understand one of them was Shizuo, the other was Shinra. Then, it meant Shizuo went to Shinra's appartment. But there was another voice which could only be recognized by Erika. It was that guy -Bakuhatsu Aoimoku- as she remembered well.

They heard a laugh, which was getting louder and louder by second. Erika knew certainly it was Aoimoku the one laughing. But then, suddenly, it stopped. They thought the others were, perhaps, talking again, but this time lower, so they leaned against the door in order to hear it better. A second later, the door flew open and the atention directed at the blue haired man turned to the four friends at the door.

...

Shinra and Celty had drove Shizuo and the others to their appartment, where they could talk freely. Shinra seemed to be a lot calmer than he has been since that night, last year. But Celty knew it was fake. In fact, he was extremely frightened, but she couldn't quite figure out why. What was he afraid of? _Who_ was he afraid of? She couldn't tell if it was Shizuo or Izaya, because the twins were just too cute to be feared by anyone. At least that was her opinion.

They were talking about something related to the meaning of death. She could hear, but she couldn't quite understand. It was too.. confusing.

"What's the meaning of life for you?" Shinra had asked the others. Shizuo was the first who answered, but the reply wasn't what the others expected it to be.

"Life is a shit." Well, perhaps some of them actually expected this answer.

"I think life is a way to experience feelings." Kururi spoke. The longest sentence she had said the whole day, really. She probably wouldn't say much more the rest of the night.

"Kuru-nee's right!" Mairu exclaimed, seeming really excited. "Life exists for the souls to know what it's like to actually have feelings. To touch, to talk, to see, to feel.. Isn't that right, Iza-nii~?!" She grabbed her brothers arm, shaking him from side to side as if to get his atention.

Shinra sighed and then looked up at the siblings and Shizuo, who was silently smoking another cigarette he stole from Shinra -who actually had bought them for the blond. Just in case. "For me, Life is love and hate at the same time. And the rest of the feelings come from those two. As a scientist, I can't really tell what Life is. But everyone can have his own way to see it, I guess." He chuckled lightly, scratching the back of his neck as he spoke again. "And you, Izaya? You agree with your sisters, ne?"

Izaya waited a little moment before answering. The truth was, yes, he did agree with his sisters. That because he was th one who taught them that way to see Life. But that didn't mean they knew everything. The only thing he could say to describe what he feels about Life is that one sentence. "'Life is a beautiful thing.'"

"Such a wonderful thing to say!" They heard a voice coming from the door. But they didn't hear it open, not a single sound at all. How could a person be inside if they didn't even hear the door open?

It was a man around his thirties, with dark blue hair and greyish eyes. He looked just like a normal guy, but, of course -and they should already know that- nothing is what it seems to be. "That's just what I expected from you, Orihara." He spoke, his voice deep and fluid. And firm. He knew what he was saying, what he was _going_ to say, he knew what he was thinking, and he knew he was right. That was his voice. "And you, little girls?" He smiled at the twins, who just smiled back.

 _He seemed to be nice.._

They've had a lot of problems with that sentence. They almost got kidnapped once, because they met a middle-aged man they have never seen before. And he seemed to be nice. It happens, not only in movies or stories. It happens everywhere. But they were young and they didn't know. Lucky they were, they had someone to protect them.

That's what everyone needed, right? Someone who would give everything to protect them. Someone who really loved them. Not those parents they had almost never seen. Not those grandparents who abandoned them and their brother when they were three, and he was twelve, to go live with their parents. _That's rude.._

They started wondering about people's lives. They started reading deeper into people's thoughts.

But they were not good enough to _know_ people's thinking. They couldn't know who really was on the other side of that smiley mask. If it was a cruel smile, if it was a sad smile, if it was a real smile.

"Have you already heard that sentence, little girls?" They nodded and Mairu was ready to start talking, when she heard the man's voice once more. "From who?"

"Iza-nii.." Kururi was the one who spoke, hidding behind her sister as the other's look turned to her direction.

He laughed, louder. Louder. It turned into a maniac laugher which filled the whole room. The others couldn't do much but stand there, listening to his insane laugher. Until it suddenly stopped. And his glowing eyes lost their spark.

 _Fake.._

Did you ever thought how it would be to read people's minds? Of course you did. How it would be? One option: you would be able to read everyone's minds, but you had no control over it. People can't stop thinking. At least one thing has to be in their mind, and you'll have to listen to their thinkings. About seven thousand million people in the whole world, each one with their thoughts wandering rapidly around your mind. You can either die from the pressure on your brain, or you can just die from not being able to think for yourself. Your brain won't be able to work, because it's filled with the others'. You'll die either way. But there's also the other option: if you can control when to use that ability, you won't die. But your thoughts will get confusing as you read people's thoughts and see people's memories. Your own memories will get confusing. You won't be able to tell if their yours or not. You'll lost yourself. And you won't be able to return.

To read people's minds is impossible for the human kind, you could say. But there are not only humans in this world. And there are some rare humans who have a great mental capacity, and those are either half-blooded creatures or psychics. If you're not one of them, you won't read people's minds. And obviously do other things like.. You don't need to know that now.

Just don't do something stupid for fun. Because fun is not always funny.

...

"Boss."

"Hello. Where's that guy you're always talking to?"

"Aoi-kun? I was going to tell you already."

"Then say. Hope it's something good."

"I think he figured out who the demon is, boss."

"Why do you say that?"

"He's at Kishitani Shinra's house."

"And?"

"Heiwajima Shizuo, Karisawa Erika, Kyohei Kadota, Yumasaki Walker, Togusa Saburo, Orihara Mairu, Kururi and Izaya."

"All of them are there?"

"Yes."

"Karisawa.. and Orihara! I can't believe they're together!"

"Boss-"

" _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_!"

"..."

"This is getting interesting."

"Boss."

"Do it."

"What?"

"We're gonna make them know. Haha.. Everyone! Everyone will know _who is_ the Red Demon!"

"Now? And how are we going to do it?"

"The monster of Ikebukuro, the man with super-human strenght. And the great information broker of Tokyo. His worst enemy and the one he hates the most."

"I understand.."

"Yes."

"We just have to infuriate Heiwajima."

"Correct."

"Then-"

"LET'S KILL!"

...

Swords and guns can be heard as the warriors prepare themselves for war. Thousands and thousands of members of the organization which is called the AkaiTayo. They're spread around Tokyo as they wait for the others to arrive. A few days later, the city would be full of them, but now, they only needed a few.

Tem out of eleven, to be precise. The best of them all, of course. Even though the Demon is weak, anyone else would die immediately, if that person was to confront the demon. This group is called the Eleven Sights, in which the demon is a member herself.

The Eleven Sights are the group of the top eleven, best assassins in the whole world. They were born to kill, perfect mistakes of the Creation, they were chosen by the leader family, which is the family of the First.

You see, everything is interconnected: the First is the one who was chosen by the world to be the first demon ever. His family would consist in the demon, and his blood would not leave the family. Brothers would marry sisters and have their children, which would marry each other as well and have their children too. The First is dead. His sons and daughter too.

There's only one demon in every generation. The Daiichi (First). The Kaiga (Painting). The Satsujinsha (Killer). Weird names, these are, but that was what people used to call them. The First is called like that because you know why. The Kaiga has this name because of the way he killed people. As the rumors say, the Kaiga used to kill his victims by, first, tying their legs together and nail the person to the wall, with its arms stretched forming a cross. Then he would cut its wrists three times each, in order to make clear the _number_ of his family, and let the blood fall down the wall. Then he would cut the torso open and, finally, stab the person's neck from behind, trying not to let the blade reach the other said, so the blood would spill over the wall. The person's body would press itself on the blood spilled over the wall and leave its mark on it, creating a picture of a body in the shape of a cross.

And the last demon. The Red Demon. Its known as the Satsujinsha just because of that. Untill more than ten years before, twelve perhaps, she would kill silently and leave a note which would be saying "deceased". She proved to be the most dangerous person on Earth when she killed two hundred people in less than a day. Of course all of those people belonged to the same small village in which she lived, but two hundred people in less than a day for a twelve year old? This is wrong.

But her past must not be revealed now. Just for you to know: the name of the village was once known as PearlCrown. Now, it's no more than a dserted place with no one living in the old houses, with no one to take care of the plants, which are all dead, with no one to actually see what did that wonderful village turn into.

Horror.

Death.

Void.

Nothing..

Those words seem to fly with the wind from that place, reaching every other places on the country and beyond. No one could tell where they came from, but they heard them. Those words are true.

Get ready. Because they are already prepared to go. They will complete what they started, twelve years ago. THey will not only destroy the whole country, just as they did with the village. They started there, they'll keep going, and once Japan is down as well, they will destroy the rest of the world.

Pay atention to this. It's true. They will keep going unless all of them are destroyed. And they're about 0,01 per cent of the whole world's population. Seven hundred thousand warriors, seven hundred thousand vampires and one only person to kill them?

 _Shut up._

...

"He-Hey..?" The uncomfortable and almost unbearable silence which was filling the apartment was interrupted by the arrival of four friends, which were, as you already know, Kadota, Erika, Walker and Saburo. Everyone was wide-eyed, except only a few of them. Aoimoku and Izaya exchanged glances, not really caring about what just happened. Erika soon joined, but the silence was too much, they couldn't bear it any longer, so someone just needed to talk. And that person was Mairu.

"Hello~!" She then launched herself in front of the four, smiling widely. "What are you all doing here?"

Saburo and Kadota left Erika to answer that question, since she was the one who had the brilliant idea to go there, and went to the big couch just to stand there, waiting. Walker decided to stay beside his friend, analysing the man with the blue hair. He kinda looks like Nezumi, from No.6, he thought. But he has no elastic hair. "We came here to talk with you." She smiled.

"Me?" Mairu put her right hand on her chest to point at herself, looking at the woman with an innocent look stamped on her face. "Why?"

"Not just you. Your twin and your brother too!" She smiled wider, but her smile was so fake even Shizuo could see it. And he got worried because of that. Erika used to smile a lot. Truthfully. Not that creepy smile she had on her face. It was not only creepy, but something else he couldn't really identify.

"Karisawa Erika." She heard the blue haired man say in the lowest tone of voice.

"Bakuhatsu Aoimoku." She said, trying to speak in the same tone as the other.

"You remembre my name."

"Wish I didn't." She said, still smiling as if nothing was even happening. THe other stood quiet, knowing it was the best for them all to just let the woman do whatever she wanted and then leave. Probably.

And she did. She noticed the other wasn't talking so she took the opportunity to go straight to Kururi's side, who was sitting on the floor, in the opposite side of the couch where Shizuo and Izaya were sitting on. Mairu soon followed to sit right next to her sister. Shinra, who has been standing for a long time, decided it would be a great idea to sit down as well. Walker, on the other hand, decided to go to Kadota's side and see what was going to happen.

Aoimoku sat down between Shinra and Shizuo, right in the end of the table, and changed looks with everyone in the room before opening his mouth to speak.

But Shizuo was faster this time. "'Life is a wonderful thing?'" They all looked at Shizuo, who seemed to be deep in thought. Izaya, the one who said that one sentence, was just a little shocked. Not enough to say he was really shocked, actually. But he said that sentence like.. fifteen, twenty minutes before? And it's now that he asks what he meant?

"Yes, Shizu-chan, life is a wonderful thing. At least for me!" He smirked, trying to sound like he always did. He was acutally going to keep talking, but got interrupted by the man in the squared shirt.

"I don't think it is, Orihara."

"Really?" He chuckled slightly, finally turning off his cellphone and putting it into his pocket. "Bakuhatsu Aoimoku. Twenty eight years old. Born in Fukushima. Family, deceased. Official job, none. The eleventh best killer in the whole world. Number eleven of the Eleven Sights. Boss, known as Tobidashi Naifu."

"That must be the basic information?" He asked, smirking at the informant, who just smirked back as he kept going.

"That's my job, Aoi-kun."

"I'm older than you, Iza-chan."

"I don't like you."

"I would love to say I don't like you either, but that would be a lie. And I don't like to lie to people I actually care about." Izaya was taken aback by that answer, and he didn't have anything prepared for this. Could it be, another human who doesn't correspond to his predictions.

That was _new_.

"Karisawa Erika. Everyone actually. I have a question for you all." The man said, straightening his back as he took a glance or two at the raven who was sitting on the couch. "Do you know-!" Another glance. "-who is-!" And another one, this time at Erika. "-the Red Demon?"

...

"Boss."

"Yes?"

"Everything is ready."

"Oh, really? And what do you think you're doing here, telling me what I already know?"

"I just came here to tell you more about Aoimoku."

"What happened?"

"He's not with us."

"What do you mean? Is he protecting the Demon?"

"That's not it, but yes."

"What is it, then?"

"You know, boss. He fell in love with the Demon."

"Yes, I know that."

"But that's not the problem here. It doesn't have to do with the Demon."

"Say."

"He's protecting the Karisawa."

"Tch! Don't worry. She won't harm us at all. But it'll change a little my plans.."

"That's not everything."

"Then?"

"He's protecting the Oriharas too."

"WHAT?!"

"..."

"Shit!"

"...Boss-?"

"Shut it."

"..What do we do?"

"We kill him."

"But-!"

"We'll kill him! And everyone who decides to protect those people! We'll kill them all!"

"Boss-"

"Then plan!"

"..."

"Did you call the other members of the Eleven Sights?"

"Yes, boss."

"Where are they."

"Coming."

"Ready?"

"To kill, boss."

"Good.."

"..."

"Kill them all."

...

 _'Red eyes looking up at the dark sky, remembering the silver light that once filled the whole night..'_

 _'Red eyes glowing like two crimson jewels, staring deep into your soul as they read the true about your lie..'_

 _'Those red eyes will be watching you, to keep you safe, to keep you alive..'_

 _'Those red eyes will be there to love you, protect you from yourself, protect you from your lie.'_

 _Those red eyes, they are watching you, they'll keep you safe, they'll keep you alive.._

 _Those red eyes, they're right there to love you, protect you from yourself, protect you from your lie._

* * *

 **I'm so sorry for this lame chapter and for taking so fucking long to update! School got in the way! I'm sorry! And the tests will restart in a few days, so I won't be able to update for a long while again. I'm so sorry! I even made a longer chapter to apologize to you guys! (** **人)**

 **And about the violent scene, I just couldn't do it now! Sorry! But if it doesn't appear in the next chapter, it happens on the one after that, certainly! Now, I'll apologize to you again because of the crappy chapter and the late update..**

 **So! Thank you so much for reading, please comment because I really need to know what do you think about this story! Rate and review! BYE!**


	8. Chapter 8

_What do you think about Life?_

 _What do you think Life is?_

 _I want to know everyone's opinion._

 _I want to know everything._

 _Problems that can not be solved._

 _They can't._

 _People think they can solve any problem, everything, with that thing they call science._

 _Impossible!_

 _Stop it!_

 _You can't understand the real meaning of Life and Death!_

 _There's no way people can understand it!_

 _So stop it!_

 _My head hurts.._

 _My heart hurts.._

 _And that's all because I can't control my feelings._

 _Because I don't know why?_

 _And I will never know it._

 _It's impossible._

 _It's impossible to know why.. why everything is what it is._

 _And why you can't control your feelings, if they actually come from your brain._

 _They don't come from your heart, they come from your mind._

 _So, why?_

 _You should be able to control your own mind, right?_

 _But I can't control my feelings.._

 _It's impossible too._

 _Just like you said when I asked you._

 _'Just as impossible as loving and hating the same person.'_

 _But I do hate someone I love.._

 _I do.._

 _.._

 _Last night I found a poem you had wrote when you were little._

 _Here it is:_

 _'Love can change a person's heart_

 _Love can tear the world apart_

 _But hate is not a different thing_

 _It can destroy everything_

 _So believe me when I say_

 _-Don't ever go away-_

 _So just hear me when I say_

 _I just want you to stay.'_

 _It was a song._

 _Beautiful._

 _There was the sheet with the piano version of it, so it was easy for me to sing it._

 _I just hoped you could hear it._

 _I still play the piano, everyday, hoping.. some day.. you'll be able to hear my songs._

 _I wrote one, just for you._

 _Hope you like it, when you hear it._

...

"And what about Death?"

Would you think about Death in the same way you think about Life? Yes or no? Let's see, in most of the fantasy movies, or other genres as well, the dark is bad and the light s good, which means, following the opinion of the creators of those movies and series the Death is bad and Life is good. Why would you think that? You don't know. And you can't explain. It's just how you feel, right?

Why do you think dark is bad and light is good? Because it feels like it. It's not na explanation but there's not one at all. You can't explain what must not be explained. It just feels like it.

It's difficult for everyone, not only artists, to create that good side in the bad side. People keep trying to improve and evolve, so they would not be left behind. Create knew monsters, create knew names, grow up, get known, get famous, you must not be left behind, you must not live in vain, you must not be _forgotten_. People are struggling to leave their mark on this world, but there's a lot of things people will know evolve anymore.

Just like in a story.

Every story, every movie, everything ends up with a happy final. Even if someone dies, even if a lot of people die, even if the world disappears! The "good" wins. Always. Why? Because it feels like it's the right thing. Even if the evil wins, in the end, it turns out to be good. The 'good' always wins. Just try to create a story where the evil wins, definitely. Would you enjoy it? Would you?

There are plently of things people cannot improve. Those subjects can't go further.

That's why people are so funny!

Because, even thought they knew it's not worth it. Even though they really know how theyre wasting their time in things that would not give them anything in the future. Even thought they know it's getting more and more difficult to get high, to innovate, to leave your mark on the world. They keep trying.

It's so much funny!

"I would like to see where this is gonna end."

...

"Do you know.. who is.. the Red Demon?"

No.

The answer was more than obvious. Of course they didn't know. He was sure no one knew who was the demon, but he was surprised to see shocked looks in most of their faces. The three men standing behind the big couch, they probably didn't know anything. The Orihara didn't know as well as the blond. He wasn't sure if the twins knew anything about that information, but the headless woman didn't know. The doctor, in turn, did know something. He was certain he knew something. Same with the Karisawa. They knew something about this, but they wouldn't tell, probably.

That's why, there was no use in asking that question.

Perhaps.

"No." Exactly. "But I know who she is." You could expect an answer like this from Karisawa, from the doctor, or even from the twins. But not from the person who actually answered the question. 'That's the same, dude', Aoi thought as he turned his look to the one who said it, before speaking aloud.

"Then, can you tell us, _Shizu-chan_?" Aoimoku said, teasing the blond with the nickname he knew he hated. The other didn't answer soon, but his voice reached everyone's ears as he finished his last cigarette.

"I said I didn't know who is the Red Demon because I don't know its identity."

"Those are big words for you, don't you think?" He teased a little more, only to be given a harsh reply.

"Shut the fuck up, blueberry. Let me concentrate." 'Did he just call me blueberry?' Aoi thought. The only thing which filled his mind that moment was the desire he had to punch the blueberry out of his pretty damn fake blond stupid retarded face. But he had to remain call and curse inside his mind or just a low as he could.

He sighed and he other kept going. "So, as I was saying.. I don't know _who_ , but I know _how_. How she is, I mean."

"Really?" Karisawa said in an ironic tone as he crossed her arms over her chest. "Then say."

"As you already know: short black hair, red eyes and huge red feather wings. She can only use her powers at night and she's a professional killer."

"Yea. That we could understand."

"Yes. And there was something like a summary for her personality. It said she was a lovely child. She loved everyone who were cared enough to protect every living being, but hated those who desrespected Life. She had the will to protect everone."

"But she couldn't." Shinra whispered, half to himself, interrupting the blond, who decided he wouldn't say anything else. Not that he did know something else to say, so it would be better for everyone if would just listen for a while.

Shinra was looking at the ground, deep in his thoughts, as well as Erika and the twins. All of them were debating over the same question: should I tell them? But they all knew there wasn't any chance they could keep it as a secret for long. Shinra was the first one to talk, as he raised his head to face the others, but someone was faster than him. And that person was Kadota.

"Shizuo, you said summary?"

"Oh yea, I found that in a book." He said simply, just waving it off as if it wasn't anything important. Of course, for him, it wasn't. He said he found it in Izaya's apartment one day, when he was dying out of boredom and was so desperate to do something he decided to go look on the raven's bookshelf for something to read. It was then he found the book and read a little.. little.. little.. little bit of the first page of the introduction. Then he just said to himself 'I still got time. Maybe another day..'. The fucking book was in british english, how was he supposed to read everything?! AND it seemed like it would never end! The damn thing had more than one thousand pages! It was a Bible! His thoughts were pushed away when he heard a familiar voice diracted at the raven by his side.

"Izaya, why-?"

"Shinra!" The informant interrupted Kadota as his smirk grew wider, forcing the other to shut up before he said anything else, and turned to said doctor, who has been staring at him for a while now. They exchanged different looks, as if they were talking through their eyes, until Shinra decided to speak up.

"About the demon, I can only say she's the most powerful creature in the whole world. There's nothing on Earth that can defeat her in a fight." He lowered his head to try and hide his eyes, so no one would noticed who he was looking at. "But.." He looked deep in thought for the others, so Erika decided it was her turn to talk. But the twin sisters were quicker and were already talking.

"But! It's possible to defeat her emotionally." The looks turned to Mairu, who was the one speaking, giving her the will to continue. "Yes. Even though she's a demon, she has feelings right? People might not break her physically but what about emotionally? Her emotions might defeat her. Ne, Kuru-nee?" Kururi nodded silently as she looked up at her brother, whose smirk was still there. With him is different, they would think. He masks his emotions, but it doesn't mean he does not have them. They kind of wanted to believe in that, but sometimes, it was rather difficult.

" _'The moonlight sky filled the emptiness of my godforsaken soul, because the void that filled my mind moved down to feel my heart of gold.'_ " Erika started, speaking slowly and quietly, eyes closed and breathing slowly as he went on. All eyes on her as if she was saying something from the other world.

It was magic, but they knew it wasn't hers. Somehow, they felt some other presence in the room as she went on with the poem. " _'You said it was the purest thing, the angle's heart in me, but I feel my empty soul releasing feelings I can't see.'_ " Their heart beats increased, breathing heavily opposite to the woman. She was trembling slightly, but she managed to keep her voice steady so they would hear it properly. This poem was too importante to be spoken by a trembling voice, she thought.

The twins widened their eyes, as well as Shinra, Izaya and Aoimoku. All of them knew that poem, all of them have heard or read it before. And they knew what it meant. She.. Is she trying to call the demon?!

" _'You never lied and I do know, you wouldn't lie to me, But I'm the blighter one in here and the purest one's in front of me.'_ " She sighed, remembering the time she heard the poem for the first and last time. She was about three years younger than the demon, as she recalled. So, the demon must be about twenty-five. A twenty-five year old woman with raven hair and red eyes. She would come if she hears the poem. At least, Erika hoped that would happen.

" _'Say who I am, just say my name, I know you'll understand. Your heart is golden, and mine his silver, just like the rings in my hand.'_ " Silver rings? Did she just say the demon wore silver rings?

Most of the looks turned instantly to Izaya, who had hiden his hands in his pockets. But it was in vain. They all knew he wore silvery rings all the time. It was- "Golden." He said as a small smirk reappeared on his face. "Golden rings. Not silver."

Erika had looked up to see their reactions, but colsed them again as she finished the poem. " _'Say you don't, I'm just a child. I cried once, never more. I'll smile for you, for everyone. I promise I won't cry anymore.'_ " 'Why isn't she answering? Why doesn't she call for me?' Erika questioned herself once she was finished. She really thought the demon would hear her. She always did. Even if she said nothing, the other would understand what she wanted to say, but couldn't. So why? Why doesn't she hear her now?

"So.. you really know the poem." Aoimoku spoke, startling a few already used to the silence. "And I see you're not the only one. Kishitani and Oriharas. You knew that too. How?"

The twins and Shinra said immediately they had heard it from the demon herself, but Izaya said nothing. Aoimoku tried to insist, but he kept silence, so he just gave up. It would take a lot to make him say, as he knew. Izaya didn't know the demon, that was certain. The informant knew a lot of things, but he knew nothing about the demon. That guy is too much of a coward to actually read the one book which has the whole story of the Red Demon. Such a little baby, he thought.

"Karisawa. As I know, you were friends with the demon." The woman opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the blue haired as soon as she tried to speak. "I don't care." She fake pouted at the comment, but remained silent as she let the other speak.

But he couldn't. Not only him, but no one could speak at all. It was like they all were too scared to talk. But, scared of what? The silence. It became silent too suddenly, they didn't even know what to do. It felt like someone was there to shut them up if they said a word. It was scary. All of them, but really, all of them were scared and made no effort to hide the fact.

The silence was soon replaced by a creepy dark voice which filled the whole room, scaring them to death. "What the fuck!" Cursed Shizuo as he heard the voice. The other couldn't find the voice to speak, but the thoughts were the same as the blond's. What the hell was going on?! The voice then repeated itself, as if to make clear what it was saying. And again. And again. It seemed like it would repeat that thing the whole night. Perhaps. It was saying _Run away.._ But from what? From _who_?

 _He will kill you all.._ It said, repeating it a few times before saying the first sentence _Run away.._ and the second right away _He will kill you all.._ Who he gonna kill them? They didn't know. They had no idea, actually. Maybe.. the demon was a girl, so it couldn't be her. Then, who would that be?

'..Damn..' They thought, and once the realization was set, they repeated. 'Damn..' They forgot about him. He was the one who started this, it was because of him they were in this situation and they couldn't remembre him? How didn't they know? How could they forget about that guy?

The murderer. The same guy who started this, the same guy who killed more than two hundred people since May, last year. That guy, is he going to start killing again? Is it starting all over? Is it-? Why? How? _Who_ is he?!

There were too many questions to answer at once. But they would get answers. As soon as they could, everything would be revealed and this would end. Finally. Right?

 _"Before you ask, my name is Tobidashi Naifu.. perhaps.."_ Tobidashi Naifu? Isn't he Aoimoku's boss or something? So, he's the one behind this shit, Shizuo thought. No one spoke, no one said a word. They knew the man would keep going. And he did. _"I just found out the three Orihara children are together with the Karisawa.. I just couldn't ignore it, could I.."_

What did he mean by that? The Orihara children and the Karisawa, he said. He adressed to them like they were really importat people or something. It kind of gave the idea of greatness. Are they important to him in some way?

 _"You know.. the Eleven Sights.. I'm the Leader.. and as the Leader.. I'd love to banish Bakuhatsu Aoimoku out of betrayal. But I can't. It's a shame.."_ Laugher replaced the calm voice that has been speaking before. And then silence.

 _"Karisawa Erika.. you're pretty strong and intelligent.. but you don't know everything. However, I can tell you one thing. That person you think is your friend, the demon.. you're right."_ Erika gasped in shock as he finished, covering her mouth with her hands. It seems like she was right, but sometimes, we wish we're wrong. Unfortunatelly -probably- it didn't happen. Then, that means everything changes. The story is wrong?

Is everything what it wasn't in the beginning?

...

Seven people met in the end of the city, hidden by the shadows of the night. None of them spoke, none of them looked away from the object on the floor, in the middle of the circle they made together. It was a small black box with silver ornaments in it which looked like a drawing of two wings, a circle and some strange symbols and letters around said circle.

The first one, or the strongest of the seven, had emerald eyes and chocolate skin covered with long pitch black curly hairs. Twenty-four years. Her name was Rayhla Abduhali.

The second one had honey eyes, short -really really short- dark hair and dark skin. Thrity-three years. His name was Andrei Kozhukhov.

The third one had blond hair, dark eyes and a pale skin. Twenty-seven years. His name was Kris Henderson.

The fourth one had light brown hair with a golden tress on her left side, light blue eyes and a pale skin. Thirty years old. Her name was Natalie Corbel.

The fifth one had brown and red hair, dark eyes a lightly burned skin. Twenty-six years old. His name was Jaden Crossfire.

The sixth one had a pale skin, blond with greenish eyes. Twenty-nine years old. His name was Cristian Taylor.

And finally!, the seventh one had pitch black eyes and hair and a really pale skin. Thirty-five years old. His name was Xin Shi.

This last person was the one who called them all and there was still one person to come, so eight of the Eleven Sights would be reunited. Then, there was Aoimoku, Tobidashi Naifu, and the demon. Luckily, none of them was necessary, since their goal was to kill.. the one who was supposed to live.

Forgot to say somthing, perhaps.

The demon is arriving so, they have to be quick. They don't have enough time to prepare themselves for a battle, so, they came ready for war.

It will start soon.

All of them will get killed.

Even if they themselves will have to die.

They have to protect her.

The demon.

But, who is she?

 _I know.._

 _._

." _Wait!_ "

 _._

 _._

.

." _Don't look!_ "

.

.

.

." _I beg you!_ "

.

.

.

.

.

." _Please.._ "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

She is..

.

.

.

.

.

." _Stop!_ "

.

.

.

.

." _I don't want to die!_ "

.

.

.

.

.

.

." _I'm sorry!_ "

.

.

.

..not.. a demon..

...

"Poor child."

* * *

 **I don't really know how long it took! (Hope it wasn't long.) Sooo, let's see! I'm updating and I'll probably update soon the next one because, the tests are almost over! Finally! There's only three tests left and only one of them really matters so, next update will come soon (I hope ^^).**

 **About this chapter! I told you if there wouldn't be any violent scene (or whatever) in this chater, there would be in the next ne, certainly, and I'm gonna keep that promise! And I'm terribly sorry if this chapter wasn't much exiting, I just needed to put things in place so the show could begin.**

 **And in the end of the chapter! I just felt like it. I don't know if it worked or not.. but I liked to do this. And soon you'll fing out who is the child screaming here in the end. Really soon ^^.**

 **I just noticed I make rather big ANs, perhaps you'll get bored because of this.. Sorry.**

 **Just to say, thank you so much for reading! And** **Saiken-chan! Thank you so much for the review! I'm glad you like this! It was your review which made me write this at night, whith a headache and all! Thank you for everyone who reviewed! I just love it! ^^**

 **Please, tell me what you think about this, favorite, review. Thanks for reading! (Again)**


	9. Chapter 9

_Let's see..._

 _Here I'll talk a little about the most importante organizations and the reason they were created for._

 _You'll finally know what happened in the first battle._

 _You know what the first battle is, right?_

 _When grandpa and uncle died.._

 _I will tell you what happened._

 _And then, you will probably understand most of the story._

 _I don't know.._

 _Maybe, you'll even figure out who I am!_

 _It's easy, come on.._

 _But, even if you don't figure it out!_

 _I-!_

 _Will-!_

 _NOT tell you!_

 _Hehe.._

 _Let's start!_

..

Alright then! They're eight member of the Eleven Sights. The other three are me, Tobidashi Naifu (you don't have to know who that bastard is yet -but you probably know almost everything) and a really good friend of mine.

First of all,I would like to talk about the Eleven Sights itself. It's a secret organization, made of the best of the best killers, spies, warriors and informants in the whole world. It was founded by the greates of greats, the leader of the Underground. The First! I guess you already know who the First is. He's the first demon of the family, the one who _started_ _everything_. He was the most powerful living being in the whole world.

He was like a God for the ones who knew him. At least most of them. He was seen as the perfection in person. But people tend to see the outside and not the inside as well. He also made mistakes, like any other person. Because he was also half-human, and it was that half which made him fail.

He had a terrible default, hidden by the inumerous qualities. He had feelings. He fell in love.

I know what you're going to say: 'That's so cliché! That's not a default! You're telling us he's perfect after all!' But no. The feelings in his family were, since.. forever!, a really bad thing. They learned to hide those feelings, because they couldn't help but have them. But he broke that code.

They couldn't show their feelings principally because they couldn't fall in love. That's why the fact he did fall in love was so bad. There were a lot of rules in his family. One of them was the 'Blood Line Rule.' Brothers had to marry and have children with sisters. Not a single love relationship out of the family. And the First broke that rule.

He didn't marry her, though, he had a child with her. And that child had a child too. He had four children and the other three he had had with his sister. The woman he had fell in love with died not long after her child's birth, and that child grew up, had the girl and died not long after the birth as well, along with her husband. He had to take care of his daughter without a wife, and of his granddaughter without her parents. The child's name was Erika. _Karisawa Erika_.

He also had had children with his sister, twin boys and one girl. No one knew he had had another girl, so he found himself forced to kill one of his own boys when they were born. It was part of the 'Blood Line Rule', in some other part.. I don't know.. But I know I would've been killed because of it if it wasn't grandpa.

The children he had with his sister -grandma- got marry and had twin sisters and twin brothers. Unfortunatelly, one of the sisters was killed by one of the group of people which hated the Demon and it's Legend. Not only that, but also the fact that everything about that legend was real, was a fact, now known only by that organization and some of the Demon's family. That group was called _AkaiTayo_.

One of the sisters was gone, which meant there were two boys and one girl. The older ones, my parents, got marry, so the one who should be killed was my uncle. But there was a problem.

My uncle was the Demon of his generation, and could not die.

They also couldn't kill my father, because he had already empregnated my mother of my older brother. And there was also a rule which said they couldn't kill any parente of the family. The honor of our family would be ruined if the world found out we broke a rule, so grandpa was forced to lie and say my father was the demon and pretend they have killed my uncle.

But no.

Since uncle had to stay away from the world, he went to live in a small village with no more than ten thousand inhabitants, pretending to be one of them and eventually becoming one.

My brother was born and my parents waited for a girl. Then, I was born.

They couldn't believe what they did wrong, so they called me a demonic child. I couldn't really understand and I still don't understand why they called be that. I really am the demon, so.. was that supposed to be an insult? I don't know.

I can only say they wanted to kill me. They hated me to death, they thought I was the worst thing in the whole infinite Universe. They tortured me and treated me as garbage, as a broken disgusting object. And I still don't know why. It's not because of what I am, and that I know. Perhaps.

Moving on..

Lucky I was, my grandpa protected me. I don't know why -I only know it was not because we were the Demons too- but grandpa always seemed to care more about me and my uncle. He really loved us. He loved everyone, but detached us somehow. Maybe because he, somehow, found himself in our eyes.

They say that's what love is. To find yourself in someone else's eyes. I wish I could just look at _his_ eyes and see if I find someone in there. Hewajima Shizuo's eyes. I would like to see myself in them, but that would only happen if we knew each other.

He doesn't know me..

Well..

Moving on, again..

Once I was about five years old, I moved to the same town as where uncle was. He said he has been waiting for me all those years. I didn't know how he even knew me, but I didn't really care about it, I mean.. he's my uncle. Besides him, I only have my grandfather, because, as I said before, I _don't_ have parents.. at least _real_ parents.

It was wonderful -the time I've spent with uncle and grandpa. I loved that place, even though I knew I was unwelcomed. People gave me horrible stares and the rumors said I was a monster or something. I don't know, but, when people talked with me, they used the same tone as my parents', when they looked at me, the look in their eyes was also the same, the way people thought about me, it was the same as well. I don't know why, really, I can't understand. What did I do wrong?

Is it because of my hair? They say it's dark like the moonless night.

Is it because of my skin? They say it's white like the moonlight of the pure nights, when the moon is full. And when the moon is full, strange things tend to happen, I guess.

Is it because of my voice? They say it's smooth and beautiful when I sing, but the words that come out form demonic phrases.

Is it because of my eyes? Red as blood, as my wings when they show up to the world.

Really.. I don't know.

Am I that bad? Grandpa said I'm beautiful. Uncle said it too. Maybe they're wrong.

I never really understood the truth. What was the truth after all? The way of thinking is just so different. I don't know..

Alright!

Now we must go to.. the part we were at! I was talking about the time I've spent in the countryside of the city, that town where my uncle has been living at. It was wonderful. I lived in a place where there was absolutely no one. I lived alone, but my grandfather and my uncle lived in a house kind of near, so it was easy to find them. I used to go spend some time with them everyday, because I also needed to buy some things for me, like food, maybe clothes -not that I used a lot of both- and also paper and art material. Exactly!

I loved music, my grandfather -with uncle's help- offered me a piano so I could play whenever I wanted to. I started creating my own music. As I played, some words slipped through my lips as I sang with the piano, so I started writing songs as well. Then I started writing stories for my songs! And then I started illustrating my songs! Isn't that amazing! I just loved the feeling! It was also wonderful!

It felt like I was finding myself in all of those things.. in the piano.. in the letters.. in the stories.. in the pictures.. I felt like I.. I was not a monster. I was human..

Well.. doesn't matter.

Once I was nine years old, my grandfather took me back to the city to meet my new siblings. But my parents didn't want me to be near them. Not that it would change a thing. My grandfather managed to get them to go to the town with us. Better! Once they were oone year old, they went to live with me! I was like a mother to them and they- well.. They were just too cute! Even though they had that boy's face appearance..

Well, moving on..

We lived happy, wonderful, amazing, incredibly calm and tranquil three years -I'm not counting with the times I went to town to buy the necessary stuff for me and them and got beaten -sometimes- noticed the hateful glares from people.. etc. But I actually got used to it, you know. I even grew up to love it! Everything!

' _I loved to hear people running away when hearing the name of the Red Demon'_

' _I_ _loved to see their faces, their frightful expressions._ '

' _I loved to hear their screams, my name in a wonderfully morbid manner._ '

' _I was_ _the people's nightmares._ '

' _The_ _most powerful creature in the whole world._ '

At least that's what grandpa said about the demon.

I knew I had my siblings, my grandfather and my uncle with me. I was happy.

That until I turned twelve.

I did heard a battle would be happening soon, but I didn't know it was me..

It all happened too fast.

I was walking through the countryside of the town where I lived at with my siblings. I had a cat -he was a stray cat, but he did live with me, so I gave him a name and he started spending all the time with us- and a horse -same story. They took my siblings and hid them inside the house. I stayed outside.

The sky was getting red, just like the sun. It wasn't normal. The sun was actually becoming red.

I couldn't understand what was happening, it shouldn't happen, as I know. There wasn't anything in the books talking about a red sun. At least not the sun of our galaxy. It was just so wrong.

It was then my grandfather and my uncle arrived.

And everything started.

Their eyes turned red, their hair turned darker, and their skin got paler. But no more. They were waiting, I know. And all I could do was watch.

Some figures begin to appear in the distance, more, more and more of them. Soon, I could see a huge black line made of shadowed figures. As they approached us, I could start to make out their faces. There was a lot of people there. Normal people. Some of them I could even recognize. They were people from the town, from the city, from everywhere. They were not warriors, I know, even though they had weapons and guns. They were normal people. They couldn't do much against the demons, could they?

And then, it appeared. I knew that face. He had the same hair as mine - perhaps a little longer, a similar pale skin. He was taller, his eyes were Brown, but they had the same shape as mine. My brother. He was carrying a big sword on his back and was wearing dark clothes. The smirk on his face made me realize.. he was not on our side.

" _Grandpa..._ " I whispered.. and he told me _they_ were coming.

And you know what? They came. Nine people came to battle with along with my grandpa and uncle. They told me to hide. I was to important to risk my life, they said. I didn't like that idea, but then I remembered my siblings. I couldn't leave them alone with my horse and cat. They all could get hurt badly, I just couldn't leaven them alone. So I went back to my house, hidden by the trees of the near forest.

And the battle began.

So I could figure everything out.

The Odium, the group of people who lived to kill the demon, turned into a bigger organization. The AkaiTayo. Made of real warriors, who once were simple people. And my brother was the leader.

I don't what happened during the battle. My horse -Chuusei- and my cat -Omamori (I know it's a strange name for a cat, but he really looked like a talisman when once I met him. He gave me luck, or something)- prevented me from getting out.

It was already night. The noise stopped and the silence took over. I waited for a few minutes, thinking grandpa and uncle would come to see if we were okay. But they didn't. I managed to make the three year old children fall asleep and hid them in a room under my bedroom, where no one would find them. I left Chuusei and Omamori with them. Even though they were a little cat and a huge horse, they helped me a lot with them, so there was not any problema with it.

Then, I decided to left the house and see if everything was fine.

It was a bad idea.

It was a terrible idead, indeed.

Horrible.

The first thing I noticed was the lack of trees at the end of the forest. They were burned to ashes, as well as the grass, the flowers.. everything!

Everything was gone!

The little animals we all used to play with! I used to give them food and water if they needed to! I used to play with them along with the others! Some of them were there, laying lifeless on the floor! Others disappeared!

Blood was everywhere!

The smell of death was everywhere!

Everywhere..

I couldn't control my body.. again.. my emotions took over it and made me walk forward. I passed through bloody corpses, some of them were from the seven of the nine people from before. Maybe the other two escaped.. I just hoped.. I just..

But no..

Right before me was an old man on a puddle of blood. His red dragon-like wings, they were cut and ripped apart.. Right next to him was another younger man, with the same wings and without one of his arms, which was spilling blood everywhere.. I still feel my heart beat increasing to the point it felt like it would jump out of my chest. I couldn't speak.. at all.

My eyes widened and I still remember the voices on my head.. I don't know, I don't remember hearing them, but.. they were voices of people screaming.. my grandpa.. my uncle..

Me...

I screamed at the top of my lungs..

And cried..

And cried..

And then, rage took over me, and all I could see was red.

Before the moonless night sky.. dark was everwhere. I couldn't see a thing, until my sight got filled with the crimson colour of my eyes.

Now, I can tell what that was, but at that moment, I didn't know what I was doing, what was happening.

All I could think of.. I.. them.. they were dead! How could this possibly be?!

I will kill them! That's what I was up to. I was ready to kill them all, to avenge their deaths. I would protect the ones I love now.. because that time I did nothing but hide myself.

Hide.

Run!

Just get away!

But no! Not anymore! I will not run anymore!

And.. I won't cry anymore..

There were a lot of corpses around me.. only seven of them.. plus the other two.. I did know so.. the others should be from the 'AkaiTayo'. But there was someone who missed..

 _Brother_

It was him.

He was the only one who could fight against them.

He was the only one who could defeat them, somehow.

He was the only one.. so.. it was him.

I needed to kill him.

And, as if he had heard my thoughts, an annoying sound reached my ears. It was his laugher. He was laughing so hard it looked as if he was right beside me, but he was so far.

So far..

He said.. he admitted he was the one who killed the seven men.. grandpa.. uncle.. it was him. I already knew that, but it was still hard to hear it from himself. It just hurt too much..

But I remember.. every once in a while, my memories as a demon come back.. those are the moments I use to write. I write down everything I see before me.. I can tell, the way I felt that moment.

Rage.

Only rage..

That feelings supressed all of the others, like sadness, betrayal, lost.. all of them were replaced by rage.

And that rage made me turn around. It made me raise my head to look up at my brother, who was coming near. It made me step forward.. again.. and again, until we were a few meters away from each other.

He was smiling, but I don't remember showing any emotion, even though I did feel that.. rage.. red.. red.. RED!

The damn colour wouldn't leave me alone!

Never.

Even as I launched myself forward, grabbing a huge red and black sword out of nowhere with my right arm and standing there. With the blade slightly toutching my brother's neck. I thin red line traced itself down the smooth skin and to his chest.

But he was alright.

He didn't move -maybe because he would die if he did. He wasn't trembling and he didn't show any signs of fear. Why? That question was holding me back, and that was the reason I hesitated. I shouldn't have.

He grabbed my sword and threw it aside, far away from me, so I couldn't get it back soon. He then positioned himself in a relaxed pose, as if nothing was happening. It really made me nervous, but I managed to remain calm.

We stayed like this for a while -don't know how much time- butonce he tired himself up, he turned around and walked away...

" _Wait!_ " He stopped and looked back at me over his shoulder. He was smirking.. smirking.

I mean, look around! We were surrounded my bloody corpses and crushed bodies! Some of them were family, others were innocent people! Well.. maybe not that innocent, but.. but they did have family too, didn't they? What do you think their families are feeling? What do you think I'm feeling! You were supposed to feel something to, brother!

But..

'You know what?' I thought. I still regret ever saying that, but it was true. I got nothing to do. I can't help it but say " _Die!_ "

I launched myself forward at him and kicked him in the stomach as he tried to turn around to defend himself. Then, I kicked him in the face and he fell on the floor. Smirking.

I was panting slightly, as I remember. And here comes the speech every main character has to say when confronting a similar situation. But you know.. INFO!

" _What the hell are you thinking?_ " The typical question. I was talking too low for my taste, but it seemed my voice would act as it wanted to so.. whatever. Here it comes. " _You manipulated this people didn't you! How could you possibly do this? You killed your own grandfather! You killed your own uncle! What now? You're going to kill me? Your own brother!_" By this time, I guess I was so desperate to just spill everything out I didn't even care of what I was saying. " _If it's for this power, you couldn't be more wrong! I bet you think it's the best thing in the whole wo-!_ "

" _It is. It's just that you don't know how to use it._ "

" _Shut up!_ "

" _No!_ " Yeah. This kept me silent for enough time for him to talk. I remembre his voice.. he was.. really, really mad. " _You shut up!_ "

'It was a bad idea.'

His eyes were.. brown? Yes. He wasn't a demon. I was actually expecting them to become red, like mine. But they didn't. That's when I remembered we weren't in a fairy tale. We were real, we were living that moment. It was really happening and things were not like in fantasy stories. Those stories I've heard from grandfather. Like our own story.

He called it _'The Legend of the Red Demon'_ and I was the main character. I didn't get to hear the end of the story.

" _You actually know what kind of power you have? You, uncle and grandfather! You know that!_ "

I smiled at him. Finally. It's been a while since I smiled at brother. And since he smiled at me too. But he didn't return the smile. " _I know._ " It's true. I know what kind of power I have. It beautiful and horrible at the same time. Father said I was an exception of some sort. Not that you were not expecting it, right? It really looks like a fairy tale. But, you know.

 _I was not supposed to be who I am._

" _You don't. You don't know what you can do with it! You can control everything! You're a God! Don't you understand that!_ " I do. I did and I still do. I really know what I can do with _my_ power. I don't need anyone telling me that. I never did. Since I was born, my brain was already full of information about my power. It's part of my DNA. Living information. Everything is information, as you must have already noticed. Absolutely everything. That's why, if you're full of information, if you have it all, then you know everything. But no one has ever been able to have all world's information. Well, you'll probably understand it better later.

And he kept talking. " _You don't deserve that power! Uncle didn't deserve it too! You two never used it as you should have! That power gives you what you need to control the world and you didn't! That's wrong!_ " That's right. " _I should be the Demon this generation! Father should be the Demon the last generation! You know that! Uncle knew that! Grandfather knew that, but he did nothing! He did no-_ "

" _Even if he agreed with that, he couldn't do anything! He's not the one who choses who is who! It's not his fault!_ " Even if he agreed with that.. I guess I'm kind of selfish and.. hipocritical. I actually like this power. And I wouldn't want anyone else to have it other than me.

" _You say that because you're the one who have it! You don't know how it is to live in the shadow of your little-!_ "

" _Shut up!_ " He didn't. He didn't!

" _No!_ " Why? " _You don't know how it is!_ "

" _You don't know it as well! You don't know how it is to be hated by everyone and not knowing why! You did nothing, yet there are still people who want to see you dead! You don't know how it is, to walk around and notice the hatefull glares coming from people you have never seen! Come on! Think a little! Do you think I like being the way I am?!_ " He remained silent, but I knew he wasn't that durprised. Me too. " _Did you ever notice that!? And what about the others? Did you look at grandfather, uncle and me! Don't you see the differences?!_ "

'I don't care', that's what he said. But he did care. Because he knew. He was smart enough to notice the differences between me and grandfather and uncle. Both of them looked normal people. Round brown eyes, straight dark hair and kind of a pale skin. And I! Raven hair, sharp reddish eyes and a really pale skin. My hair got red once the moon was new, as well as my eyes, which as my grandfather thought, looked like two crimson jewels. And my skin couldn't get whiter. Why did I have to be different? No one answered me this correctly!

And he knew..

I still remember his last words, before we started fighting for an unknown reason. At least I didn't know what it was. He said.. the same thing I've heard all my life from people I never knew, from people I've seen sometimes, from people who knew me, from people I thought were my friends.. " _Just die._ "

A katana appeared in his right hand as he ran towards me. And that's when I felt some weird force take over my body. It was the same when the moon was new. Uncle and grandpa had taught me to keep it under control.. but I've never felt this much power take over. The moon wasn't there. It was dark all over. Maybe, this time.. just this time.. I should let this.. power.. do whatever it wants. For once, I may be able to use it correctly, right? Just like brother said. Maybe it would end better if he notices that I can use it correctly, I thought.

It was a bad idea.

But I didn't realize that that time.

The katana was drilling my chest, passing through the place where my heart should be. Blood was spilling all over, but, somehow, I didn't fall. I didn't move. I couldn't feel my heart beat anymore, but I was still breathing. And it was.. impossible. It's impossible to breathe when we're dead. But I was still breathing. Even though I already know the reason -not that it clarifies everything- and even though I already know everything -maybe not everything- about my powers, I can understand why. But that time I was extremelly confused.

As well as brother.

He removed the katana and I stepped forward -a small step- just to try and mantain balance. And that was it. Nobody spoke. Nobody move. Until I decided to raise my head and look up at the dark sky. There were two stars in it at least those I could see. Side by side. Isn't that from fairy tales as well? Are they stars now? I don't really know. Science doesn't say that, but science doesn't not explain what happens after death. Right?

Some red glow was appearing in my sight. I noticed it was just me.. it was from my eyes. My hair started turning red, lock by lock and my skin turned paler -if it was even possible. I already said that, didn't I? Grandpa and uncle would only have their eyes red when they turned into the demon form. But I always had them. Strange, isn't it?

And their wings. Their wonderful dragon styled wings. I've never seen mine yet. Father says I'll have to make something really big to get them. That's why, nothing else happened. Well, my years got quite sharper. I loved to think it was something from elves. Those wonderful warrior creatures from grandpa's stories. And my teeth got sharper too. Like vampires from uncle's stories. Because uncle used to tell tales sometimes. And also, my voice..

I can't speak..

At least, not until I get my wings.. I think. Grandpa and uncle never told me about that.

But they told me about my sight.

Once I'm ready, all I will see will be.. blood.

I cut him.. and that's how it started.

I had my sword back, so it was easy to fight with him. He was weaker than I thought. Or, I was stronger than I thought. I can't really tell.

He did manage to cut my chest.. three times, and blood was spilling all over. It seems he really wanted to kill me. So, all I could do was fight, trying to kill him too. Because I know I wouldn't be able to. It was safe.

He jumped high and I stared until he landed with the katana pointed at me, so I doged it by jumping backwards. He quickly recovered balance and ran towards me, motioning to cut my head, perhaps. So I decided to dodge it too by jumping over him before he got to me. I quickly turned around to face him and block his attack. And the sword fight restarted, until I managedto approach him and cut out his arm, which fel down to the floor and rolled to a near tree.

That's when I stopped, falling to my knees, just like brother did. The blood coming from my chest had painted the floor, and now, the one coming from brother's left 'arm' was forming a small pool on it. I win.. I thought.

And that's everything I remember from the battle. It wasn't a big battle, but I was twelve years old. That time, for me, everything was big. I can only remember the sound of my cat meowing, my horse neighing and my siblings crying..

And that's all..

..

You know.. the two of the Eleven Sights that escaped. Their still part of that organization. The one created to protect the demon was now made of new people, good and bad, and old people too. The eleven best assassins in the whole freaking world. I'm the second one.. but I'll bcome the first one soon. You'll see. Here's the list.

Eleventh: Bakuhatsu Aoimoku

Tenth: Xin Shi.

Nineth: Christian Taylor.

Eighth: Jaden Crossfire.

Seventh: Natalie Corbel.

Sixth: Kris Henderson

Fifth: Andrei Kozhukhov

Fourth: Rayhla Abduhali

Third: Michael Crowell

Second: Saika Akaime

First: Tobidashi Naifu.

I guess you thought I would say his real name..Tobidashi Naifu.. brother.. You must already guess it ends with Saika. You're wrong. Because Saika Akaime is not my name anymore. My memories are going to vanish and I don't know how to get them back. I'm not Akaime anymore, that's not my name now. But, you know.. it's too obvious. You already know that, don't you. I bet you knew everything from the start. You acutally know who I am, so I don't need to try to hide it, do I?

Guess.. I can't talk, so.. I'll write down everything for you. So you can read my thoughts and know everything about everything. Well, I don't know everything.. but I know somethings you don't. Will you read it?

Would you read my thoughts if I wrote them for you?

Please answer me.. I need someone to do it.. I don't have anyone.. anymore.

My own parents wanted me to be dead.. because...

I was..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..supposed to be..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..a _girl_.

* * *

 **And what about this? I decided to make a really longer chapter just for you because all the tests are finally over -besides the presentations and other stuff- they're over! For those who don't like longer chapters, don't worry, because I won't be doing this too many times. I just loved to write this one!**

 **Wel, about this, I don't kno what you think about it, so I hope you will tell me! This was supposed to be an information chapter or something, so I think it's not bad. Right? And about the fight scene..**

 **..**

 **I'm not good at it, okay! Just like I'm terrible at _writing_ happy and fluffy things I'm terrible at _writing_ violent and strong scenes. I can imagine it but I can't write it! How can this be?! Huh..**

 **Well, please, tell me what you think! R &R and stuff! Thank you so much for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

_This is real.._

 _Everything.._

 _Even though we know nothing about reality and fantasy and.._

 _We know nothing.._

 _But what we're doing right now_

 _What's happening right now_

 _It affects us in some way._

 _It will hurt, we'll feel the pain._

 _Or it will feel good, and we'll be happy._

 _We can assume the 'reality' is the first option._

 _Because we know what's going to happen._

 _WAR_

 _I always hated and loved that word at the same time._

 _I hate it, because I hate to get other people hurt and I hate to be hurt as well._

 _And that always happens during war._

 _But I also love it, because is the only thing I'm actually good at._

 _It's sad, isn't it?_

 _It hurts.._

 _.._

 _What do you think will happen after war?_

 _A lot of things would be destroyed.._

 _A lot of people died.._

 _Years and years trying to rebuild the city.._

 _The people's hearts.._

 _Last year, in May I guess, what I thought would be the great war has ended._

 _I know.. it didn't really end._

 _I know, some years later, a new war would come._

 _Or the same one, I'm not sure._

 _But I know.._

 _He didn't die.._

 _And, if he's still alive.._

 _He will try again_

 _And again_

 _And again_

 _Until he finally reaches his goal._

 _And his first goal is to kill me.._

 _Maybe I have to die too._

 _But if I die, he'll be moving on to the rest of the world._

 _This isn't gonna end, is it?_

...

That's it..

Erika got up and grabbed Shinra by the collar, who in turn, grabbed Mairu's hand, who grabbed Kururi's hand and the four stormed out the door as they heard one last word coming from the creepy dark voice before it vanished into thin air. Before the closed door, Erika was changing glares with her friends' confused looks. As the time passed, slowly, Shinra was starting to comprehend the panic hardly hidden in the woman's eyes. Because he knew almost as much as she did. Because he knew who was the demon, as well as her. And kururi.. and Mairu..

And Simon.. Why was he thinking about Simon now? It's true he knew something, and Izaya too, even though he knew no more than any of them. Strange isn't it? The informant should know a lot more than them, but, in that case, he knew almost nothing. It's really strange, specially knowing he had all the information exposed to him. A book full of it, willing to let him know everything he wanted to know. But no. He acutally refused to have that information. And that's something no one -but really nobody- would expect from an informant. He does know something.. something that kept him from the want to know more. Something that.. probably.. scared him enough to force himself into not reading, not searching for any information around that matter. And they wanted to know what it was. If he really didn't know who the demon was, something really scary he must know. But what?

"Erika.. what do you want to talk about?" Shinra asked, as if he didn't know. Because he was almost sure of what the other was planning to tell them. Not something they didn't know already. But still, he had to ask. H ehoped he was wrong, for once, and she was going to talk about something really different of what they thought. Something they.. didn't know.

"You know who it is, right? The demon?" It was almost obvious the smile she was trying hard to hide. At first, they couldn't really understand why she wanted to smile, but sopon they figured out. It was a good thing? Perhaps. She looked happy about it, somehow. They couldn't be sure of her true feelings towards the true, but she looked happy. And she wasn't someone who could easily hide her feelings.

But still, why was she happy? Shinra knew, Kururi and Mairu too, it could be something she would be happy for, but only a small percentage of it. The rest.. about ninety percent of the possibilities, the consequences, the turns it could take.. it could be bad.

The demon, as they knew now, wasn't a bad person at all. But it also wasn't a good one. It was human, really. With super powers, as children could say. But he himself thinks he's a monster. That no one would love him, ever. He would be alone. Well, not all alone. He did have his friends. Both male and female. He had family.. yes! He had family! But they.. they couldn't be with him forever, could they? Maybe..

You know.. he just wanted to be one of them. Even though he thinks about it everyday.. how impossible it is to be _human_. But he just.. he wanted to.

That's why, he dyed his hair and put some lenses to make his eyes brown. That golden colour -which only appeared in his mind- was bothering him.

He got a job, where he could be someone, he could pretend to be human.

And, with that job, came all of his life.

But his past couldn't be forgotten. Even though his memory has been locked away, and the only thing which kept him away from being the one he was before was the pain he feels everyday. His heart beats stronger, but still slow. His mind hurt. Those feelings would keep him from getting back to his usual self. Like now. Somehow, he was turning back. His memory wasn't there, but the hurtful feelings were killing him. How could he end it?

Just.. get away.

After a nod from Kururi, Mairu spoke. "We've been debating ourselves over that problema. Should we tell him?"

"Yes!" Erika exclaimed as she brought her fists to her chest in a cheerful manner. "What's the problem? Can't we?" The glares coming from the three made her flinch slightly, as she took a more serious look to tell them she wanted to know.

Shinra was the one who spoke. "What do you think he will do if he was to find out he's demon? Tell me, Erika. Someone like him wouldn't believe in that, never. We have to get his memories back, first."

"And how can we do it?" Mairu asked. "Our parents also knew about the demon, but they're dead now. They won't help."

"Simon.." Kururi whispered, as if she was talking to herself. But it was loud enough for them to hear.

"True.. Kuru-nee's right! I bet he truts Simon enough to listen to him."

"And what about me! We're close friends!" Shinra whined, offended.

"You're the one who said we needed a plan." Mairu snapped.

"I didn't said we needed a plan-! You know what! I think Simon won't do! We need another plan!"

"And now you say we need a plan.."

"Shut up!" The doctor crossed his arms over his chest and looked away as he whispered to himself how he actually agreed with Izaya for not being able to stand his sisters. "Whatever. Erika, what do you think-? HUH?!" When he managed to turn his look to where Erika has been, she had disappeared! Mairu was surprised as well, knowing she was arguing with the underground doctor beside her, she didn't notice Erika was gone. That's when Kururi decided to speak.

"Inside.." Inside! She's gonna tell them about the demon!

The first thing they could do was to get inside as fast as they could, but something was wrong. Wasn't she supposed to tell him about it?

She was sitting on the couch as if nothing happened. Right beside Shizuo! Aoimoku was also sitting on the couch, on the other side of her. Kadota, Saburo and Walker were sitting on the ground and Celty where Aoimoku has been. All of them were talking about something they couldn't quietly heard because of the loud sound of worry and confusion inside of their minds. .. .. Wait a minute.. Something's missing.

Oh, right. "Where's Iza-nii? Did something happen?" Mairu asked a little worried.

"That's what we want to talk about." Kadota said. Maybe that's what they were discussing before. About Izaya's behavior. It seems they noticed it too. "Sit down." They did as they were told. Mairu and Kururi Sat down across from Celty, on the other end of the table, and Shinra right beside his lovelly dullahan. Everyone looked ready, even though they were not. They were absolutely not ready to talk about this, not after the conversation they had, not knowing everything they actually know. All of them know a lot more than what they say. That's the problem. But none of them wants to say anything.

"Mairu, how would you discribe your brother?" Kadota asked, a serious look on his face.

"Right? Quality: inteligence. And for the rest: arrogant, selfish, stupid, disgusting liar and a wonderfully hated narcisist."

"Exactly. That's what he told you to say, right?"

Silence.

Why was this happening? Both twins were asking themselves that smae question many many times. Since last year, since everything started. Since the death of his parents, since they figured out their grandparents -mother's side- were dead since they were three. Since their brother started working harder to protect them from someone they didn't even know! That question.. they couldn't find an answer to it. How could they? Perhaps, someone else knew.. no? "Why is this happening?" Mairu spoke up before thinking. The answer didn't come soon, but the others didn't seem to be shocked at all. Maybe they were. Of course, some of them were not sure of the true, but none of them showed it.

"It's not your fault." Erika said, embracing herself as if to protect herself from something that never came. "Neither is his." She sighed deeply before speaking again, raising her head to face everyone. "We already know who is the demon."

What? But, didn't she tell them already? Well, Shizuo was still there, sitting quietly on the couch. Of course it would be strange if he kept quiet about that. "Wait! Don't you think Izaya should know it too? Just wait 'till he comes back from.. huh" Shinra turned to Kadota for help as the man finished the setence.

"The bathroom."

"It doesn't concern him. And I don't think he would be happy to know. Not that anyone would be happy, of course."

"You looked happy."

"Shut up, doctor." She crossed her arms again, to give a more serious look. She glanced at Shizuo, who didn't seem to notice, and though twice if she should really say this in front of him, but whatever. They would end up finding it out, sooner or later. It was better if she was the one telling them.

"Then?" Shizuo said, his voice sounded almost new to her. He was nervous, anxious as she could understand, but was working hard to try and hide that fact.

"Yes. The demon.. first: it's wrong. The story, everything, it's wrong. Well, not everything, but something about the story changed completely." She sighed quitely. "It's a guy." She looked up to see anxious expressions, but none of them looked surprised. Even though she was caught off guard by their simple reactions, she should move on. It was obvious they still wanted to know the rest.

The rest.. well. That's what she wanted to know as well, right? She chuckled at the thought, then she spoke up. "It.. it is.." Her chuckling turned into a louder laugh, which took her some time to calm down.

"The demon's name.. It's Saika Akaime. Akaime.. it's a guy name.. it was his uncle's name too.. and his grandfather's. His grandfather was my grandfather as well, which makes us.. huh.. cousins? I don't know.."

"Just go on with it." Walker said. Some of them were kind of surprised to heard Walker talking, since he has been so quiet all this time, but shrugged it off.

"Don't you want to know why is it his name is Saika? Because it's not his surname.."

"What? Then what is it?"

"I'll leave that Saika story for later, then." She muttered half to herself. Erika was finding this conversation quite amusing. To see her friends' anxious expressions. They're dying to know the truth. It's so funny! "It's.."

She laughed lowly again, embracing herself once more, but in a kind of happy manner.

"It's Orihara."

..

"The demon is Orihara Izaya."

...

"Boss."

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be _there_ with the others?"

"I apologize. But there's something I think you should know."

"Say."

"Do you remember the name Michael Crowell?"

" _Damnit_!"

"He's a friend of the Orihara family. He won't fight unless he tells him to."

"He? You mean _him_?"

"..Boss-"

"I don't care!"

"..."

"You.. you need to be there. You and that Andrei Kozhukhov. You're the only ones who have met the other demons. You know how to fight one."

"That's wrong. We've never fought the younger one."

"But you've seen him fight."

"Yes.. while training. And I must say it's.. scary. His strenght, it's impossible."

"The only impossible thing is the reborn. For the rest, there's always a solution."

"Right.. Oh, and boss?"

"What is it?"

"He already knows the true. Your brother, boss."

"Heh.."

"Yes.. some friends of his figured that out and were telling the others about it when he heard it."

"Let's see what he'll do about it.. Go. The other six are waiting for you. Call all of the members you can. Vampires will help us a lot."

"Boss. How do you know we can trust them?"

"They said they wanted the demon's blood. And we want him dead. Why wouldn't they help us by being in the same side as us?"

"You're right, boss."

"Yes I am. Be sure that demon's spawn get's what he deserves."

"Yes, boss."

"..."

"... .."

"Well then.. little brother..

Ahh, it's been a long time since I've called you this..

I bet you don't even remember me, right?

You'll have to be more carefull..

I'm almost ready..

I'll cut off your arm just as you did to me..

And I'll make sure you feel..

The same pain I felt when I lost my arm..

My pride..

Myself..

One hundred times worse..

Plus the pain you'll feel once more..

The same you've felt when you found grandpa and uncle dead, covered with their blood..

You'll die again..

But Death won't take you with him..

And we'll fight again..

But this time, I'll win..

Be prepared, Iza-chan."

...

The silence filled the room once again, despite the heavy breathing that caught everyone's atention once a few minutes have passed. By now, it was almost two in the morning. The moon was there, illuminating the few places where the shadows governed. No one could find any words to reply. Saburo, who hasn't been paying one hundred percent of his atention on it, was now flabbergasted, just like The two men beside him, Kadota and Walker.

The twins and Shinra already knew that -as you must know- so they couldn't feel much of the surprise. Celty tensed up once Erika said the name Orihara for the first time, and was now shaking in pure disblief. Shinra tried to hold her but, he thought, what would he say?

And Shizuo.. well. Heiwajima Shizuo. He couldn't really comprehend what he himself was feeling at the moment. Probably sadness? No! Why would he?! Maybe it was just confusion. No! Anger! Whatever it was, all he could think of was the last sentence he heard before the silence took over. _The demon is Orihara Izaya._ What the fuck?! Yes, he hated that man and for him he was a demon, but not that kind of demon! He was just a despicable, disgusting, annoying, narcisistic, selfish and a fucking liar and arrogant.. _human_. Sometimes he would jump like a flea, run like a cheetah, and say those freaking difficult words he couldn't understand, just to piss him off. But he was still human..

Not a demon..

Not a monster, like him..

He was far away from it.

Far away.

That's why, he could never reach him.

Right?

The heavy breathing was getting louder, as if someone was near hyperventilating. But everyone in the room looked alright, dispite the widened eyes and the shocked looks, of course. _Could it be.._ He got up slowly and went to the corridor, past the big table and the kitchen, but it wasn't necessary to go further. Reddish brown eyes were staring at nothing as his raven hair covered most of his face.

"Shizuo, what's wrong?" Shinra asked, making everyone turn their atention to the blond.

"You heard that, didn't you?" He was calmer than he thought he would be. Shizuo even considered having a rage attack or something and start punching the other for no reason. But he kept still. He did nothing as he noticed the other was moving slightly. Nothing as the raven walked past him. And nothing as he heard him ask, his voice deep and a serious look on his face.

"Is it true?" He receive affirmative nods from everyone, so there was no way to deny it. That would explain why he never saw the new moon. And why he couldn't remember some parts of his life. Maybe, all the memories of him being a demon fadded away, or would only appear once the moon is new. That would explain a lot of things, but not everything.

Perhaps, his life was making some sense now. But that meant there's a lot more in his past he doesn't remember. There's a lot more of him he couldn't know.

It would change everything. Maybe his life could have been bater if he had figured it out sooner. Maybe everything could be different and all of his plans, everything he has made would have never been necessary. Maybe he could be someone else. But, there's also the possibility of never existing other way.

Maybe that thing people call Destiny is true.

And he could do nothing about it.

"Izaya, are you okay?" Shinra got up from where he has been sitting and over to the raven. But stopped before getting to him. What could he say? He knew everything from the start and he have never told him. Would he be mad? Should he tell him? Should he keep it as a secret? Should he say sorry? What should he do?!

"Like you care." With no other word than that, he walked to the door and left.

And the silence took over once more.

...

The raven was walking down the streets of Ikebukuro, probably the wrong way, but he didn't really care where he was going. Just, get away. The true is always there, but he's not obliged to believe it. It feels weird. Empty. "Why does it feel like I've lost somehting I've never had?" He asked himself as he turned on a corner and into an alleyway. Leaned on the wall and slid to the floor. It was raining by now, and the cold water was giving him the second bath in less than half an hour.

"J. R. R. Tolkien once said: 'Not all those who wander are lost.' But it seems like I've lost myself by wandering around nowhere.."

Some shadowed figures aproached him slowly. He wanted to get up, grab his switchblade and get away from there. But, somehow, he couldn't find the strenght to do that. So he just waited. He hoped these people could end this for him.

That's why he did nothing.

He let them tie him up with his arms on his back, arrested with reinforced metal chains. He let them put the blindfold, blocking his vision completely. He let them shut his mouth with what felt like a gagball or something. He let the pain of a knee hitting him hard in the stomach, making him fall to the floor. Coughing as he tried to breathe through the gagball. And his mind vanished, leaving a whole darkness to fill it while he was unconscious.

He just waited.

* * *

 **WELL THEN! I will not apologize anymore for these crappy chapters because I annoyed myself with that! So, I don't care if it was horrible! I know about the oocness and stuff. I'm trying to work on it, hope it gets better.**

 **Well, of course most of you already knew who the demon is, I just thought it was time to say it. And now, the story is progressing! Shizaya will be coming soon!**

 **Oh, I just have to say that I won't be able to update in a long while (I don't really know how much time) because I'm working on a contest on my school and I'm portuguese so, for me, it's kinda difficult to work SERIOUSLY on two different stories in different languages. Sorry!**

 **But I think this will do for a while.**

 **Alright! Thank you so much for reading, I really apreciate it! Please review, I love reviews! Favorite and stuff. Hope you liked it!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'M ALIVE AND I'M SO SORRY FOR THE DAMN LATE UPDATE! SCHOOL AND STUFF GOT IN THE WAY! And also, I had the mortal instruments third book to read and a YuGiOh! fanfic, a Ghost Hunt fanfic AND ALSO a MALEC fanfic on my mind so.. it's hard. Still, I'll do my best to finish this one first.  
**

 **Don't own DURARARA! - Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Now.._

 _Someone's watching me.._

 _If they find out I'm writing everything from my demon's Life, they will be sure to destroy it.._

 _Or to show it to my 'known' self._

 _I'm not sure of what they want to do._

 _I can only say it will end with destruction._

 _It's beautiful, the part of the world where there are no humans._

 _Didn't you notice?_

 _How the human race is destroying the world?_

 _I agree with that._

 _But my work is to protect every living being in this world._

 _Everyone._

 _And that's what I'll do._

 _I can't make people change._

 _I can't make the world change._

 _I can't do anything.._

 _But, somehow, I.._

 _Although I hated tham all at first_

 _I learnt to love them all as well._

 _Even though they wouldn't ever love me back._

 _But.. still.._

 _I can protect them._

 _I'll probably die.._

 _I'm well aware of that reality._

 _War is like that, I know._

 _But, if I can make everyone live._

 _If I can make someone happy, for once._

 _And stop the crying, the screams, the pain, even if for a second._

 _I would not only give away my life.._

 _But I would give my soul._

 _I know.. they're planning on getting me back._

 _They'll make my 'known' self get back his memories and they'll probably.._

 _Destroy him.. inside_

 _So he can destroy the world._

 _Why.. is that what all vilains want?_

 _To destroy or to control._

 _It's getting quite repetitive, don't you think?_

 _Well.._

 _Good Luck, I guess._

 _And.. goodbye._

 _Little Izaya._

...

"What are we gonna do now?" Mikado questioned as he leaned back on Anri's bed. He wasn't expecting anything in response, so he didn't feel surprised when his two friends kept quiet at his question.

What were they going to do now? A lot has happened, but just a few things actually got clear. There were too many questions for him to answer. It was too hard. Yes, they already knew who was the demon. They received a call from Kadota earlier telling them everything they knew. But still, something's really wrong.

"I always knew that guy was no good." Obviously, that came from Masaomi, who was lying down on the floor for no reason.

"That's not exactly what it means, right?" Anri spoke quietly, looking down at her lap as she sat down on the edge of her bed. "They said his name is Saika Akaime. Saika is his surname, right? So his family is actually Saika and not Oriha-"

"Wrong. His family _is_ Orihara. But the demons have something like a middle name, which is Saika." Mikado interrupted her, sitting up to look at her in the eyes. "But I don't think it's related with you and your blade."

"Then, why is that? Only the demons have that name, there must be a reason!" Her usually calm expression turned into a confused and almost angry and scared one. There was that detail about the Saika thing. Something's wrong with it, like they were caring too much, or like they had to care even more. It can not be related at all, but also be related to everything. It may change a lot.

But, if Anri was somehow related to the demon, she would be a target too. They had to protect her from what was going to come. "Anri-chan~!" Masaomi groaned as he stretched on the floor, closing his eyes. "What do you want us to do~?"

"What? Me? I- I don't know.."

He smirked at the reaction, and was ready to say something more, but was cut off by a loud banging on the door. His face got serious and he was ready to get up, but Mikado went first to answer the door. "Who is it?" He asked. Nothing came in reply. Even though it was better to just get out of there through some window, he felt curious to know what would happen if he opened the door. Just a little.

Once he opened the door just a few inches, the chains were broken and a sharp pain shot through his left arm. The dizziness was so intense that he gave up and fell to the floor. Before the darkness took over, he heard his friends crying out and falling to the ground in less than two seconds. _'Sh-Shit!'_

...

 _"Stand up, whore!"_

 _"Demon child!"_

 _"Monster!"_

 _"On your knees!"_

 _"Cry!"_

 _"Scream!"_

 _"Beg for mercy!"_

He didn't know these men, but they obviously knew him. They knew his name, even though they would not say it so frequently. They knew his age, his likes and dislikes, his past and present, everything. They knew everything about him but he knew nothing about them. The blindfold didn't help at all. As he was beaten untill bleeding or falling unconscious. Almost one week has passed and nothing happened besides this. It has become kind of a routine.

Morning, laugher from the door. Get beaten up. More laugher and some comments he couldn't quite understand. Stop for a few minutes, and everything again until ending up unconscious. He wanted to, at least, know who were the men surrouding him and who was the boss. But he couldn't do much since he had his arms tied to the ceiling and his feet tied to the floor, both by chains. His eyes were blindfolded and the men would, sometimes, put him a gagball so they wouldn't hear his screams.

Not much time has passed since the last time he heard that laugher, he thought, so why could he hear the door opening again. Was he allucinating? No. The door really opened, and footsteps could be heard. Suddenly, He fel to the floor, the metal holding the chains from the ceiling and floor had been broken so that he could stand up, just as one of them men had ordered him. He recognized the voice as the one he heard almost everyday. Maybe he was the boss, or at least, someone in a high position.

"You may see.." He heard. The exact same voice had spoke slowly, in a low treatening tone, full of hate. He did as he was told and took the blindfold in his hands, now that he was able to, and put it on the floor. It took him a while to focus, since it's been days since he'd last seen anything. The illumination of the room came from the door, a dim yellowish light that couldn't even reach half of the room, which proved to be a lot bigger than he thought it was. There were two big metal tables, one on each side of the room. A lot of the toys and other objects he knew have been used on him lay there. The room looked like a torture chamber, but he couldn't really remembre how he got there in the first place. Strange.

His thoughts were interrupted by the same voice earlier, the anger obvious in his voice. Did he do something wrong? "Do you recognize my face?" The man was tall, with dark eyes and light brown hair. His face was familiar, but he couldn't make out a name, so he mimicked the other's expression, trying to put as much hatred as he could to his smirk, and replied.

"I wouldn't enjoy remembering such na ugly face." A punch hit the left side of his face, but he didn't move. It was just too predictable. He allowed his face to move to the side with the blow, but the rest of his body remained still. Slowly, he turned to glare at the man in front of him. He was not smirking now, instead, anger and hatred illuminated his eyes with a malicious spark.

"If I were you, I wouldn't be so full of myself."

"You're not me, are you?" Another punch, this time harder, but he wouldn't let any part of his body move besides his face.

"Get him ready," He said, turning to leave. "and make sure he does what's supposed to be done." With that, he left.

...

"Who the hell are you, damn bastards?! Let us go right now!" He woke up to the sound of a voice which really looked like Masaomi's. Hesitantly, he opened his eyes, and the first thing he saw was an incredibly big room. He was sitting on the couch which was placed against the wall across from the door. The other walls had similar couches placed against them, and in the middle of the room was a small wooden table.

Masaomi was yelling again, kicking the air to try and get free, but the other men pushed him down. He looked at his left and saw that Anri was awake as well, staring at the men in front of them. He couldn't tell who they were, but they certainly knew who he was. "Who are you?" He asked, not really expecting a direct answer. But he had to try, right?

"We are just some people who work for a guy who wants you here." It was not the answer he was expecting as well, but he could live with that. Even if they didn't want to, they answered one of his other questions.

"And who is that person who wants us here?" He questioned, this time praying for a direct answer. And it actually came.

"Our boss, Tobidashi Naifu. He is the older brother of the Red Demon, Saika Akaime." He turned to Anri, who kept silent, praying for all of that to just end so she could go back home and forget it all. But it wouldn't end. No matter how many times she'd blink, the scene was exactly the same.

"I'm not-"

"We know." Anri was interrupted by another voice, which came from the door. It was a tall man with dark eyes and pitch black hair which was long enough to reach his shoulders, if it weren't tied at his nape. His skin was really pale, almost white, and his eyes were small for his face. Beside him was another man, not as tall as him but still incredibly big, with honey colored eyes and dark hair and skin. "My name is Xin Shi." Said the pale man, who pointed at the other beside him. "And he is Andrei Kozhukhov." He took a step forward, putting his right hand over his chest. "We are two of the Eleven Sights. I'm the tenth, he's the fifth. Pleased to meet you."

"Why do you want us here if you know we have nothing to do with the Red Demon?" Asked Anri, who, somehow, felt quite better with the presence of those two, but not enough not stay aware of what was going on. They had to get out of there.

"Isn't that you who carry the power of Saika?"

"It's just the blade, I-"

"We know." Andrei approached her and eyed her curiously, as if he were analyzing her from head to toe, to confirm what he already knew. Than he stepped back and sat on the couch on their right side, crossing his arms over his chest -never ever saying one single word. Xin Shi moved to sit by his side on the couch, his back straight and his eyes serious. "Bring _him_ here." He said, never taking his eyes off the girl.

Soon, they heard step and voices from the corridor. One of the voices strangely familiar, but they couldn't make out who it was before he appeared in front of them, hands in his pockets and a mocking smile on his face as he watched their faces contort in disgust.

Masaomi was the first reacting, glaring daggers at the man before him, eyes filled with hatred. "Orihara Izaya." He growled, his voice dripping with odium as the man kept standing at the door, not moving, not speaking.

He was staring at the men sitting on the couch -Xin Shi and Andrei- who stared back at him, obviously nervous. He tilted his head, making a confused face at the men. "I know you." He said, but shrugged it off when they didn't respond. He returned his gaze to the teen tied up to the couch in front of him. One of them -the blond one, Masaomi- was obviously trying to kill him with his murderous glare, but he didn't really care about it. The one in the middle -Mikado- was not only surprised but, as he could tell, like flabbergasted. He didn't even think the man was behind all of that, just like most people would do when they don't know almost anything about the situation. However, the teenager wasn't really much of a worry for the informant. The only one he was interested in at the moment was the girl -Anri. The one who controls the original blade of Saika.

"Orihara-san. I wouldn't like to think you're the one behind the killings." She said, her voice trembling a little, but not enough to be easily noticed. Masaomi was cursing under his breath until the girl finished, glancing at her before returned his glare to the raven.

"How? That bastard represents everything _wrong_ in this planet! It was so obvious and I didn't even think about it!"

"You didn't even think about it?" Asked Izaya, now looking extremelly amused. He really thought one of the first people blaming him for everything would be the blondie boy, but it seems he wasn't completely right for once. "Doesn't matter." He shrugged again, sighing a little. He looked tired, they thought, but he was probably faking it. Just to try and pretend to be calm when, probably, his plan wasn't going the way he wanted it. That's what they thought. "Guess you know why you're all here." He said, his smirk never leaving his face.

"I already said that I have nothing to do with the Demon. They neither." Anri said, trying hard not to sound desperate, but failing completely. The man in front of her would be able to tell what the best actor in the world was feeling while he faked a comepletely diferente emotion. There was no way she could fool that guy somehow.

"I know. You're here because you have something they need." _They?_ Izaya was certainly working with them, they thought. So why was he refering to them as if it was not the case? "Have you ever heard of Saika?"

That was an incredibly stupid question for someone like him. They have been talking about Saika since they woke up in that room. She carried the blade of Saika, how couldn't she know about it? "What are you talking about?" Mikado asked, looking extremelly confused. Guess he was thinking the same thing as Anri, and probably Masaomi as well.

"I know you heard of the Red Demon. There were two male demons before him. The uncle and the grandfather. But, even though people refer to the grandpa as the First, he wasn't the first Red Demon showing up." They all kept silent, expecting the other to keep going, noticing the nervous and uncomfortable look on Xin Shi and Andrei's faces. Those guys knew what Izaya was talking about, and, by the way they were staring at him, it wasn't anything good. Perhaps. "There's the Mother of them all, the real first Red Demon ever. Her name was Saika Akaime. Mother of Saika family." He moved to sit on the couch, montioning the other men to untie the teenagers, but to be sure they wouldn't run away. Not the he expecting them to. It was obvious they wanted to know the truth as fast as possible, and the only way to that was to sit quiet and listen.

He glanced at them, grinning at their silence, and returned to speaking. "She was a normal teenager girl. She had her parents, a boyfriend, her friends, a best friend, school and personal life. Completely normal. Until one day, her world turned apside down, because.. she made a mistake." They were paying very attention to every word the other was saying, trying to get their brains to process every letter, every word, every sentence carefully so they would miss nothing. "Once she was twelve years old, her father left her and her mother, but nobody thought it made such a difference to her, since she never liked her father that much. But it did." His voice was strange, like he was struggling to speak, to tell them _those_ words. For once, the informant didn't want to give out his information. "Once she was twenty-four, she'd already have a job in a city a few miles from her mother's house. It was her birthday.. May 4.. so she decided she would spend the day with her mother." He cleared his throat uncomfortably before glancing at the teens once more.

They were all srtaring expectantly at him, not really noticing the small strange moves he was making. They didn't notice. Good. "Once she reached the house, she went in. The door was open. And, in the kitchen, she found her mother hanging from the ceiling. Dead. There was a note that said _I'm sorry.. -Mom_. Her mother suicided because of her father, probably. She went to ask for help, calling her best friend. She was the one she trusted the most. But.. she had decided to leave the kitchen and headed for the dining room. There was her best friend, spread onto the big dining table, a kitchen knife had drilled her chest. And there was the same note, from her mother, in which she said she was sorry.. too." He sighed, leaning back on the couch as he went on. "She went to her boyfriend's house, but he wasn't there. She tried calling him, but he didn't answer. _We're over._ said the message he sent her. Guess he left her too."

"You said she made a mistake! What did she do?" Anri asked, trying hard to keep her tears from running down her face.

"She trusted.. and she loved." Their eyes widened at his reply, but he didn't seem to care. Now they noticed; his smirk was no longer there. He wasn't smiling, like usual. "You see.. the Saika blade is the weapon of Saika Akaime. It's the original Demon Weapon. It's alive, and its blood is screaming every time. I know you can feel it, it's horrible." He chuckled humorlessly, taking a split second to look at Anri, who didn't reply. "Thousands of souls were killed with that blade, but none of the screams belongs to any of the those souls. The screams belongs to Saika. She's screaming because.. she's in pain. Her heart aches because.. everything she wanted.. was ripped away from her in a few minutes."

" _All she wanted was love.._ "

* * *

 **Again, I'm so sorry! School really got in the way, but don't you worry! Next week I'll have the most difficult tests and then it's almost over so, I won't take so long to update next time. More action in the next chapter, and more action requires HIM! You know who he is..**

 **Well then, you needed this information now because the rest of the story will be somewhat of the real beginning of the War and how people gonna fight. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! I WANT REVIEWS!**

 **Thank you so much for reading! ^^**


	12. Chapter 12

This wasn't good. Not at all.

Shinra's gone with Celty looking for him, while Shizuo and the Orihara twins had stayed at Ikebukuro, looking in places near the house. Shizuo was already finishing smoking his third and last cigarrette, the smell of burnt tabacco filled the air before vanishing through the city, being then replaced by the smell of rain. It wasn't raining that hard at the moment, but a few drops were felt here and there.

"Iza-nii!" Mairu called, her voice getting louder and sounding more desperate by the second. Kururi was also looking for him, trying to find one of his cellphones or his rings -which had a localization chip both- through her modified GPS, but with no luck. Someone or something was blocking away all outsiders, not even an almost professional hacker would be able to trespass that security system -at least that's what she wanted to think. It would be harder to think that she couldn't do something someone else could. She would feel so useless.. again.

"It's already been almost two months! Where the fuck is he?!" Shizuo growled, smashing the cigarette under his foot with rage as he looked around in a desperate attempt to find the informant, grinning evilly at them. But he didn't. "Did he really have to run away like a little child?" This last sentence started as loud as the other, but the intensity of his voice fadded as he pronounced the last word. He wasn't sure if he was right about the raven, and that has never happened before. At least not before this whole thing happened, in May last year.

Mairu turned to him, anger obvious in her eyes. "What would you do if you figured out you were an actual demon?" She said, faking what could be a question with no answer, because he didn't know how to reply. "Would you laugh and hug everyone? Would you be happy?" She went on, rage levels increasing in her blood, making it obvious how much hatred she was putting in that conversation, right through her voice, directing it at the wrong person while pretending him to be the one she wanted to show her hate to. She wasn't mad at Shizuo, but the one she wanted to hate.. she didn't even know who it was. But it was his fault. He destroyed everything they've worked for for so long. Twelve years.. no. Not that much.

Once they were six years old -three years after the incident- they found the letters written by Izaya while his mind was controlled by the demon's conscience. It was fadding away, as they knew. Thanks to Izaya, they were already able to read well enough to understand most of what was written in the letters, and, as time passed by, more letters were written -always during new moon nights- and they grew up to fully understand what was going on. They did what the demon wanted and hid the truth from their brother. Slowly, all of Saika's conscience fadded away, and the black holes were left on Izaya's mind, which made him feel.. different?

They didn't really understand how their brother felt, since they avoided at all costs to even mention the subject. But, perhaps, they should have said something. Asked him.. Maybe that's what made him look so lonely. Because no one ever asked him that question honestly. _"Are you alright?"_ Now that they knew about it.. it hurt. It hurt in their chest, like their hearts were struggling to keep beating, slowly, steadily, _painfully_.

"I'm sorry." Shizuo said, interrupting her thoughts as she looked up at him. His eyes were sincere, that meant he was really sorry, right? "It's kinda hard for me to comprehend this, you know. I've always thought something was _extremely_ wrong with your brother. I've actually thought he was no more than a simple flea, some _thing_ that would do nothing but ruin people lives and _enjoy_ it. I've even thought he was something like a demon. But.. a real one?"

"We understand." Kururi spoke softly, driving the others' attention towards her. She stared at Mairu as if she was telling her twin something through her eyes. Whatever it was, Mairu was able to understand that, and was turning back to Shizuo, was had turned his head to look at the sky. He was almost hoping he could find something that would take him to that flea, like his.. jacket? Was that his jacket?

Before he could confirm his theory, Mairu grabbed his sleeve and made him look down at her. "You know, Shizuo-san. There's something you should know." This caught his attention, specially because of the concerned tone of voice the girl was speaking with. "Iza-nii once said he wanted us to tell you, Shinra and Simon something if anything were to happen to him." She let go of his sleeve, dropping her arm back to her side as she looked down. "He wanted us to tell you.. that.. he-"

A big explosion could be heard and soon the sky was filled with red-yellow mixed lights, following the roaring sounds spread along the city. _Bombs_ , they thought. It started already. Mairu turned a determined look towards Shizuo, who was looking around frantically with a confused and actually scared expression. "Shizuo-san." She called, and he looked back at her. "We need to get to Iza-nii's apartment so we can grab our things. Then, we're gonna go find him. Will you help us?"

Kururi had stepped forward to stand only a few inches behind her twin. Shizuo's expression turned to one of excitement as another bomb exploded, not too far from them, making the floor tremble. He smashed his fist into his palm as a grin was plastered on his face. "Let's go."

...

"But how can that be a mistake?!" Anri screamed. The tears she has been holding back had, somehow, dried in her eyes. They wouldn't fall.

"Mikado." Izaya said, ignoring the girl, who was glaring at him with a weird look -he couldn't make out the emotions she was feeling at the time. "What day is it?" He asked.

Mikado looked confused at first, but then he thought -maybe he's been here this whole time? "It's April the first." His eyes widened and he looked at the floor.

"Thought it's only been one week.." He muttered, which made them look at him in a confused manner. "Alright-" Suddenly, the floor trembled violently, and a roar resonated from outside. "So soon." He whispered, jumping from the couch. The teens did so as well, startled by the sound.

"What's happening?" Mikado asked, trying to sound calmer than he was actually feeling.

"New from outside? Like, killings?" The informant went on, ignoring the other's qustion, which would probably be answer later on.

"One per day, again. It seems that Tobidashi Naifu went back to work. The police is desperate and the teams willing to risk their lives to solve this case have vome to a minimum number of members. One or two, to be precise." Masaomi said, looking away at the door before him. It was the exit, he thought. They had to get out, NOW!

He gave a run for the door, passing through with no hesitation -he knew his friends were following him. Xin Shi and Andrei showed up suddenly in front of them, blocking their way. "You can't get out before accepting our terms." Said Xin Shi, who had taken a step forward. Masaomi put on a deffensive pose, ready for what was to come, and Mikado nodded, telling them to say what were those terms. "We need you to find Kishitani Shinra, Karisawa Erika and the Orihara twins to tell them our names." By 'our names' they thought he was talking about himself and Andrei. So they nodded and told him to go on. "We also need you to tell them about Saika and her story." They nodded again, and Masaomi frowned.

"Those terms are not something that would put us in some kind of disadvantage towards this situation, specially because we would do it anyway. Why are you so worked up about it?"

"Because there's another one. To you, Sonohara Anri." She was looking up at him, who returned the look with the same emotion. It wasn't concern, but it was something mixed with it. Too hard to comprehend. "Your blade, it belongs to Saika. Give it back to her."

Her eyes widened and another bomb exploded outside. She felt like her heart had stopped beating for two seconds, before going back to its work. "H-How can I do it?" Another bomb exploded, and this time, it was not so far as before. It landed a few feet behind the teenagers, destroying more than half of the huge one storey building. The wind and the rocks flew at random directions, crashing the rest of the walls.

The group started running for their lives, as fast as he could, and finally managed to reach the end of the corridor, opening the door and running outside just before the last bomb exploded. The remainings of the buildings were thrown through the air, landing in different parts of the deserted place. Now that they noticed, there was only grass around them, no trees, no scrub, not even one flower. Nothing but greyish-green grass.

"Hey.." Mikado whispered, showng slight concern as he spoke. "You know.. Izaya-san was in there."

Their eyes widened unwittingly as realization struck them. They shouldn't care, should they? They shouldn't be concerned at all. They shouldn't feel the way they were feeling at the moment. It wasn't right. The man deserved it, right? He deserved to die, he deserved to suffer the same way he made others suffer. He deserved this.

It didn't matter. The more they told themselves that _fact_ , the more it sounded like a lie. Perhaps because it was a lie.

A harsh voice suddenly stammered painful words to them, making them jump and their hearts skip a beat, already used to the silence that had taken over. "Let's go." Xin SHi said as he turned around to walk away. Mikado and Masaomi went closely behind, leavin Anri with Andrei, who was staring at her until then.

"What's wrong?" She asked once she noticed the hard glare directed at her.

She didn't even expect a reply, but was surprised, not only to hear one, but because of what he said.

" _This_ is your fault."

* * *

 **Hey guys.. sorry it's so short SO FUCKING SHORT! but I really thought it would be better to end it in this part. I'll probably start making shorter chapters so I can update faster, I don't know.**

 **It seems I'm disappointing some people with this story.. you know; less followers and favorites. That's why I'm so happy you guys stay with me even though it's not the best story. I really apreciate what you're doing and.. I just can't describe how happy I am for having people like you guys supporting me and my story. Really, thank you so much.**

 **And don't you worry! I won't kill him.. yet. ^^ Really, I got no problems in saying that I'm thinking of killing him, but I'm not sure. Let just the story flow and see what happens.**

 **Well, WAR has officially started and people will get to meet each other soon enough. DESTRUCTION FINALLY!**

 **Thank you so much for reading. Review, please. If you don't like the story, I want to know why so just tell me. Again, thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

_Red hair, scarlet eyes, pale skin, small body._

 _She lived in the countryside along with different animals she loved as a family._

 _As well as her grandfather._

 _One day, a man came and the place died, along with the inhabitants, including her grandpa._

 _He asked her to come with him, be she refused._

 _So he told her to die, for him._

 _And she accepted it._

 _But she couldn't die._

 _Demons don't die._

 _You already know that story, I guess._

 _And you also know the true one._

 _This one is fake, and I know you must have noticed it already._

 _Then, the true one.._

 _Oh, right._

 _Black hair, crimson eyes, pale skin, delicate figure._

 _She lived with her nine years younger twin siblings, in the middle of a countryside, a few kilometers away from a small village where her uncle and grandfather lived, right?_

 _She would visit them with her siblings._

 _One day, she met her older brother?_

 _More or less.._

 _Grandpa and uncle were dead, as well as a lot of warriors which would be nine out of the Eleven Sights._

 _And there he was._

 _Her big brother.._

 _Wait there!_

 _Her_ _?_

 _Wasn't it a he?_

 _Right._

 _And his big brother is now known as Tobidashi Naifu._

 _But, what about the real name?_

 _Orihara.._

 _Orihara Iza... and?_

 _Orihara Iza.. to, it's his name._

 _Orihara Izato._

 _Guess he's the bad guy of this story, right?_

 _But everyone has their reasons to do something._

 _Students study to get good grades._

 _Adults work to gain Money, so they can buy food and clothes and pay house and stuff._

 _A hero saves because he thinks it's right to help others, if you're able to._

 _A vilain kills because he thinks it's to right to make justice for those who lived what he lived._

 _But not always the opinion remains the same as the end gets closer._

 _'Oh brother' he asks._

 _'What have I done?'_

...

Shizuo reached the apartment right after Mairu and Kururi, who were busy trying to hack the security system, known that Mairu's attempt at kicking the door down would do nothing to help them. But Shizuo had a different opinion, so he decided that was his job to destroy the door with one of his forcefull kicks.

The twins nodded and quickly walked inside the apartment, heading upstairs towards their brother's bedroom. Shizuo followed them, curious enough to want to know what they were talking about when they said they needed to get their.. 'things'. What things were they talking about? Guns? Weapons?

He didn't need those! He could handle whatever was coming for them! Why did they need those things?

"Shizuo-san." He heard Mairu call him from inside the room, and that's when he noticed he was standing awkwardly by the door to the room, looking at the wall some feet ahead of him. It was weird. He couldn't remember ever seeing that wall painted scarlet. Some thick dark liquid was falling from the ceiling in the middle of the wall, landing on the bed placed against it, but he couldn't bring his own mind to think more truly and try to comprehend what the hell was that thing. He opened his mouth to ask, but Mairu was faster than him. "Poison. You didn't notice, perhaps, but it falling down all over the place."

His eyes widened and he spun around to look at the rest of the apartment. All of the walls were painted red, just like the floor, which were half covered with the black liquid. The ceiling was fully black and some weird drawings could be seen on it, to dark to be noticed at first sight. Feather wings.. cat-like eyes and some weird symbols that could be an ancient language. He couldn't know.

But what intrigued him was the furniture. It was.. normal. Completely untouched and clean, just like always. "Shizuo-san, come in." He did so, and the door was closed behind him.

"You know, I think it's pretty stupid for us to be looking for him for two months and finding nothing." He said, trying to calm down and forget about the strange liquid sticking to his feet.

"Not that we diversified the places where we should go look for him that much." She smirked slightly, but that smirk went away quickly as they reached the stone wall on the left side of the bed; Kururi was on the right side. Both the twins squatted down to pick up part of the floor -a rock with the shape of a simple rectangle. Underneath it was what looked like a golden key, connected to the floor with a long brownish golden chain. Both whispered something Shizuo couldn't hear or either comeprehend, and the chain was broken, freeing the keys. The girls brought the small objects to touch the wall as if a door lock would appear out of nowhere; but it wasn't necessary.

The edge of the keys touched the wall and they turned themto the right as if opening an invisible door. The dark thick liquid began to fall faster as if it had got less dense? Soon, it stopped, leaving the bed almost completely dark and dirty with the fluid. I thin white line was traced along the middle of the wall just like it would have if a blade just cut through it; then, it began to fall. Just simply falling down onto the floor in broken pieces of rock, like a rain of brocks.

Shizuo stepped back once, twice, leaving as much space as he felt was needed so that he wouldn't have to bother with moving any of those rocks that were falling before him. The twins made similar moves, but their expressions were diferente than his. He was shocked; completely shocked.

He's seen a lot, he's _done_ a lot that would be thought as _impossible_. But this!? Come on!

But they.. they weren't shocked, no. They were.. surprised? No.. they were amazed. Like children would be watching a fantasy movie, or an action one, the scene of the fight between Hulk and Thor in the Avengers movie, or the scene where Maleficent were flying freely on the sky, so purely, so wonderfully graceful and so amazingly elegant. This were amazement.

Their eyes were slightly similar to the ones of a child who were witnessing a story they heard once before falling asleep.

Maybe that were the case?

Perhaps.

"What the hell.. is it?" Shizuo managed to say once the rocks have fallen and.. disappeared? The only thing they could see were a golden white glow that covered the place where there was supposed to be a wall. He was sure he had seen it in movies or at least heard about it. But it was too _good?_ to be true.

"Oh, it's just a shortcut." Mairu shrugged and glanced at her sister before jumping in and through the _wall_. Kururi soon followed, and Shizuo didn't have another choice but do the same thing.

 _What the hell?_

...

He coughed up blood again. _Shit!_ That explosion was really damn unnecessary, don't you think? Why the hell did it have to happen to him? Why the hell was this _all_ happening to him? What did he do?

Well, he's done a lot actually. But that didn't mean those stupid guys could appear in front of him again, and stronger! He wasn't in a movie or any kind of that crap, he was in reality and in reality things like this shouldn't happen. They shouldn't.

But again, he never really wanted to live in that annoying world people call reality. It would be just too boring.

Demons.. he'd lived with demons for a while, in his past, but it seems like demons weren't the problem at the moment.

Vampires? True. They wanted his blood, and the other wanted him dead. There was no garantee that those blood-suckers wouldn't run after him, now. But those guys weren't the worst of his problems.. more or less. They were thousands and thousands, maybe millions. He would need a lot to destroy them. Not even his sisters would be able to do anything.

Of course, the best option was to contact the warriors in China, Australia and in the ocean around the country. They were almost as many as the Vamps, and they were trained. If they couldn't destroy them, they could get enough time so that he could bring the bosses down. He knew, they couldn't get to arrive at the country, at least not most of them. Maybe about two, three thousand of them? Not more than that have reached japanese land. He could fight them, he just needed to recover from this shit.

Oh, and he couldn't forget that _guy_.

He would probably lead the vampires and a lot of warriors of his.. again. _Izato. What the fuck are you doing.._ He didn't have his left arm, he wouldn't be doing much even though he's right-handed.

Though, if they're at least a little alike, he must want revenge. H would have felt devasted, completely humiliated. His brother must have felt that way too. He took away his pride, and his soul with it, so he must want to get them back. It's possible.

 _Shit!_ He had at least half of his ribs broken, along with his left leg and hand. His head was bleeding too, but he didn't matter. _He wouldn't die._ It still hurt like hell. It hurt so much he could barely breathe. But he could do nothing about it.

Today is new moon.

They had to start war earlier, as it seemed.

They wanted to start it _and_ end it in the same day, but it was not that day. It was _May fourth_. The day when everything went wrong. He shouldn't have been born, or maybe it was the right thing? No! Yes..? Destiny may not exist, but nothing happens without a reason. He was born to do something worthy. He was born to stop the war he caused. He was born because he was.. necessary.

The moon -the black hole far up in the sky, shaped in a perfect circle of absent light. It was almost, almost there. He needed to hurry.

 _Baku.. Xin Shi, Taylor, Jay, Natty, Kris, Andrei, Rayhla, Mike.. Big bro and me.._ This could've been right.

* * *

 **Hey there! Just as I said, I will make chapters a little *coughs* _a lot_ *coughs* shorter so I can update faster! Okay, I finally regained my inspiration to continue this story and I will NOT disappoint you! Sorry for the gramar errors and stuff, I'm doing this real quick and I gotta take a bath and make pizza and stuff.**

 **I'm really happy, you guys make me happy, things make me happy, and I don't feel so happy most of the time, even though I'm usually smiling.**

 **These moments where I feel extremely happy are moments I share with you emotionally, because you're part of the reason why I am happy. Happiness brings new chapters, but reviews do that too!**

 **Thank you so much for reading, please review! See you soon! ^^**


	14. Chapter 14

Before the trio was a huge white room filled with different weapons, some of them Shizuo has never seen before. Well, maybe most of them. The place was so bright he almost felt guilty for dirtying it with his shoes, but that guilt disappeared once he actually stepped into the room. Mairu and Kururi were looking around the room with amazed looks over their faces.

"You've never been here before, have you?" Shizuo asked as he noticed their gaze, making them turn their attention to him for a moment to answer the question.

"No, not really. We found the information hidden in some cards Iza-nii had hidden in his closet. Bet he didn't even know it existed." Mairu said, turning back to the room as she looked around to find some cool weapons she could use. She went to the blades and foun small knives she could easily use. Iza-nii had taught her somethings about self-defense with blades similar to those. Kururi had walked up to a section in which were big sticks like the one Donatello from TMNT has. Mairu chuckled to herself as she remembered the program she used to watch with her twin and her brother when they were little.

Shizuo was not so excited about the room -surprised would do. He's never used any kind of specific weapon since he was used to just pick the nearest thing and throw it to the target. It was easier that way, and maybe the best way he could find. No need for weapons.

Mairu had put on about four belts with bullets, two of them had two small bags for knives each. Two shotguns were placed on her back and two smaller guns were secured to the smaller belts around her tights. She grinned, genuinely amused with the outfit. She felt like a movie star on a war film.

Kururi had put on a few belts for bullets around her torso and waist as well, but all of them were for the guns also pressed to her tights since she decided to put two sticks on her back instead of her twin's shotguns. They looked ready, Shizuo thought, so he asked them if they were done. The twins looked at each other and then back at the blond. Mairu was grinning madly, unlike Kururi, but both had that malicious spark in their eyes Shizuo immediately associated with Izaya's.

His eyes twitched in annoyance, but he held it back as he watched the twins approaching him slowly and he thought, what could they possibly do that would scare him. And so he remembered the obvious taste for complex war outfits they had, and his mind just gave out as he concluded his fate.

...

"WOULD YOU JUST HURRY UP!" Kadota yelled to Saburo, who was driving as fast as he could to try and avoid the bombs exploding around them. Buildings were falling down behind them as another bomb exploded, and he pressed the accelerator as hard as possible to try to drive faster, but he couldn't go faster than that!

"WHERE DO YOU WANT ME TO GO?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"TRY TO LOOK FOR SHIZUO!" Erika shouted, flinching as another explosion was heard not too far behind them.

"WHY?! AND WELL THE HELL WOULD I KNOW WHERE HE IS?!"

"IZAYA'S!" Walker replied, gasping loudly as the van made a Sharp turn, making him fall to the door and Erika on top of him. No one questioned his reply as Saburo decided to do as told and find Izaya's place. But then he thought... he didn't know where Izaya lived!

"WHERE IS THAT?!" Silence took over as they just kept on driving away from the bombs, half expecting to bump into Shizuo along the way. Unfortunately, they couldn't trust luck to live, since luck would kill them sooner or later... right?

...

He always knew that story. He always knew everything about the Red Demon and the truth about Saika Akaime. He always knew the truth. All that information had been forced into his mind, making him think it were some stories he's heard from his parents when he were little; but of course he couldn't remember that.

It was supposed to be just a story, but all stories are true, as they say. He couldn't trust a single word of a simple fairy tale, because he were afraid those words would be locked inside of his mind and used against him in the war people call life. Just like this story that was not just a story.

Blood. He coughed up that annoying crimson fluid he needed _inside_ and not _outside_ of him. _Annoying..._

So.. let's recall.

The little fairy tale he grew up with is actually his life, the one mixed with what he thought were dreams and memories from stories people supposedly told him.

 _Bullshit!_

He was a skilled informant who claimed to love all humanity but was only hated instead of loved back. He lived his life to leave his mark on the world, be it for the good or for the bad. Of course he couldn't do much but go for the bad... those humans wouldn't help much with it. But he lived for what he did... being the way he were supposed to be is more than his life, it's a goal.

Being a demon is completely different, even though he hasn't felt anything weird. Maybe because everything were the same, but seen in a different way. Because now, he knew the truth.

Now he could understand why he couldn't die.

He had been stabbed more than once, shot, tortured in many ways and... killed. But he was still alive. He always thought he were special somehow, but he never truly believed he had the powers of a God. Only the personality of one... kind of. He were born to be Big, to be Great, to be a God in History and leave his name in books and actions in the world so no one would ever be able to forget him. He would be known for the rest of eternity.

But the reason to why that would happen was not because of the fact he were a demon, a supernatural being people believed didn't exist. Twisted stories that confirmed the existence of the supernatural and the fantastic were now mere fairy tales and stories people read for simple enjoyment. It was true, everything was true, and no one cared enough to believe.

Vampires were real.

He was going to fight them.

People he knew were fighting them at that exact moment.

But... once everything is over, people will forget the details... people will forget the causes... the heroes and the villains... and... in a few years, everything that happened and _was_ happening would be written on History books, twisted into the sense of _reality_ and the _truth_ would be forgotten.

Humans were so... ignorant and... naïve. To let their minds be manipulated by what they think were the truth when it were just a bunch of lies turned into the _lie_ that was _History_. They just wouldn't believe.

If he were a demon, he would be known as long as he would live, and his stories would turn into idiotic and useless fairy tales instead of being written in the big book of History, where he belonged. He would be forgotten because people would think he were just _not real_... Nothing is impossible, as he grew up to believe... there were just some things that were merely... **un** -possible...

One of those things were, obviously, leading the human mind to believe there was something _more_.

Except those who were beyond the human mind.

Albert Einstein must be the closest one to the real reality. The reality people could only find in fantastic books.

Because he _knew_ it were real.

But he's dead and, even though there are over seven billion people in the world, only one or two would actually _believe_.

They can believe in God, but can't believe in _him_?

And now he was thinking of opposites.

He didn't believe God existed, because he himself were supposedly a God.

Right?

Wrong?

Right...

Dunno...

Yeah...

The sound of explosions reached his ears, startling him and his heart skipped a beat or two as he slowly looked up to the city before him.

Walking straight had been a good idea.

But he didn't know where he was now...

In the middle of a city under attack.

And a van was driving quickly away from the bombs exploding around him.

The city was on fire and bombs were exploding everywhere... that's everything his brain was able to process as he was hit by the van.

...

 **Gonna end it here so you'll get a damn update... yeah. Just so you know, I'm reading an avengers fanfic -A FREAKING AMAZING ONE- and Loki sometimes reminds me of Izaya... yeah, so I think that's what brought me back to this! ANYWAY, here's a short update, I'm gonna keep reading and hope it'll make me keep writing.**

 **I feel like we're reaching the end! YAY!**

 **I already know how to end this so you don't have to worry about the final scene because... it'll come. Yeah.**

 **WELL~! I feel the need to apologize for making you wait for such a short update.. *bows* I'M SORRY! Buy I also have to THANK YOU MY LOVELY HUMANS WHO REVIEWED! THAT JUST MADE ME SOOOO HAPPY! AND THE ONES WHO FOLLOWED AND FAVORITED THIS PIECE OF SH*T, THANK YOU SO MUCH PEOPLE; I LOVE YOU ALL!**

 **Well then, thank you again and I'll see you next time~!**

 **BYE~!**


	15. Chapter 15

As they were reaching the end of this alleyway, Shizuo grabbed the twins' shoulders, pulling them back just before a van drove rapidly before them. "That's Kyouhei's van, right?" He asked, half to himself, as he forced his mind to remembre the drawing on the van't door. He was right, he concluded.

Just as he let go of the girls, they heard the van come to a deliberated stop, involuntarily making him worry. They must have seen him, or something must have happened. Just to confirm his thought, the twin's expression turned to one of horror as they started running towards the scene. Shizuo barely had time to react as he found himself following the girls towards the van.

The doors were open and the vehicle empty, which meant something _did_ happen. Since he was NOT stupid, he quikly understood they must have hit something or someone, because it is _not_ obvious at all.

He mentally scolwed himself for thinking that way, he could almost hear _his_ voice taunting him, saying those words he thought to himself. As he came to a stop, he noticed the twins were kneeling down beside the figure laying on the floor, and as he realized who it was, his expression became dark.

He was alive.

Because... _demons don't die._

"I'm fine." He heard, followed by a quick coughing fit as the man pulled himself on his feet, glaring at Saburo -the owner of the van. "Even though it is _not_ at all pleasant to be hit by a van." The other didn't respond, releasing a breath he didn't notice he was holding once the raven stopped glaring at him.

"You don't look so well. Is it all from the van?"

The informant shook his head at Kadota, shoving his hands in his pockets as he forced a grin. "The place I've been being kept exploded and fel onto me. I may have some broken bones, twisted joints, internal bleeding and a lot of other problems I don't have patience to deal with right now, but I'm standing and fully alive as one may say."

"Because demons can't die." Was Shizuo's immediate response as he stepped closer, examining the look on Izaya's face. It didn't change, but he knew Izaya hadn't noticed him until then. It was too easy... the grin plastered on his face was so fake as his tone of voice. None of them reached his eyes.

They were so red they looked like real rubies, shining with Orange and yellow sparks from the fire.

They flinched as another bomb exploded what look like kilometers away, but was closer than that. He saw a car flying above them to land a few feet before him, hitting a lamp post -which had managed to keep standing until then- and ripping it off the floor as it hit the nearby building. Fortunately, it did not fall, escaping with a few crack and broken windows.

But then, they steadied themselves again.

Red.

Dull.

Empty.

That wasn't the Izaya he once knew. That was not the flea he hated so much. It wasn't him, and he knew that. He knew that oh so well. Because his mere presence within kilometers of radio around him were enough to anger him to the point of destroying his path towards the informant -and he craved that anger so much.

It felt wrong to be right in front of the man he hated his whole life since the very first time they locked their gazes, back in high school, and just feel nothing. Nothing at all. He desired to feel that boiling sensation within him, the feeling of hatred consuming his soul, his mind, and driving him crazy.

He wanted - _no_ \- he needed to feel the slight pain of the cuts inflicted into his skin, but never too deep. He needed to run, to feel the need to run, chase the man out of the city again. He needed to feel the throbbing pain in his legs as run too much for his body to handle, he needed to feel his heart pounding agains his chest, fighting to get out and chase the man down the streets of the city that was not _his_. He needed to keep chasing him, but he couldn't chase him if he weren't there.

Because _that_ was not Izaya.

That was _not_ Orihara Izaya.

That was Akaime Saika, the so called Red Demon.

The creature that was not worth living, but was condemned to live forever.

He would watch Humanity sink deep into madness, lust and war.

He would watch the world be destroyed.

He would watch as everything was destroyed before him.

He would watch as the whole Universe would shrink back into the nothingness where it begin.

He would watch as it were reborn, as well as his planet, the people livng there, the madness, dispair, doubt, confusion, pain, the torture that was to live.

He would watch it all, over and over again.

Because demons can't die.

He heard voices, worried tones reaching his ears as his brain tried to process the information. He blinked, and saw two rubies before him. A few seconds passed before he were able to focus and make out a face. Izaya's face.

Shock, was the first think he noticed.

Then, he saw his lips were moving. He was speaking.

The voice took a while to reach his mind, but once it did, his eyes widened.

" _Shizuo..._ " He said. He said his name. Who was this guy? Why did he say his name? This was not Izaya! Izaya wouldn't say his name! Izaya would call him that nickname he hated so much! " _Shizu-chan~!_ " That's how he used to call him, right? But the voice wasn't right. _Pain..._ Why did it hurt so much. " _Answer me~!_ " Answer? Did he ask him something? He didn't hear it... Was he only imagining it? Was it his own mind playing tricks? Maybe that was the truth. Izaya wouldn't speak to him that way.

Izaya was a bastard, a low-life flea who lived his life to mess with people's lives. His voice would always be filled with mockery and the teasing tone he hated so much.

Not with pain or sorrow... not empty... not distant... not _broken_.

 _THIS IS NOT HIM! THIS IS NOT IZAYA!_

" _What are you saying, Shizu-chan~? It **is** me~!_"

 _IT'S NOT HIM! IT'S NOT! IT CAN'T BE!_

" _Shizu-chan!_ " He felt himself move and heard a Sharp cry coming from before him, but he couldn't see. He were blind, just for a moment, because the next instant, he were holding Izaya's shoulders tightly, holding him down on the floor. " _Shizu-chan... why are you crying?_ " His voice was a little diferente from a few seconds before - _more pain..._ \- but Shizuo shrugged it off. The question kept repeating itself over and over Shizuo's mind.

Another bomb had exploded, followed by other two, but the sounds were too distant for him.

 _He was crying?_

Slowly, he brought one of his hands to his eyes and touched carefully, bringing them back. He could feel something wet falling down his fingers. _Tears..._ His vision focused once again, and he could see. His hand, two of his fingers had a few tears falling down to the body beneath them. Izaya's body.

Why was Izaya there? What hapened?

"You pushed me down to the floor, Shizu-chan... Didn't know you were that kind of a guy. I really thought you were into girls. Maybe blondes." Those words fel on deaf ears as the fake blond repeated the question one last time.

"You're a demon..." He said, before he could stop the words from coming. "You're not Izaya. I hate Izaya... but I don't hate you. You're not him. You can't be. You're just-" Shizuo was cut off when pain hit his low abdómen where had kicked him.

"Shut up, protozoan. Those conclusions are too indefined and advanced in meaning for someone with a pea-sized brain to even comprehend. Do not speak of what you do not understand." His gaze was dark and hollow... but again, it weren't any diferente before.

He was not Izaya.

He hated Izaya.

* * *

 **Another short chapter, I know, but it was so fast I don't even believe I'm posting it. I didn't spell check -computer did- but you shall not trust my computer!**

 **Okay, so Anglelover1827 said she? wanted it to be Shizaya, and I was actually planing on making it Shizaya since the very beginning, but I lost complete control of this story and there was a time when I didn't know where this would end, and now that I found and ending, I completely forgot about the Shizaya thing, but do not worry my fellow readers! This will be Shizaya!**

 **I still don't know how, but I will change somethings in my plans so this will be SHIZAYA! WHOO!**

 **One of the things I changed a little was this chapter. The next one will not have much of it and because of this little mistake of mine, the end will come a little later, but hey! It'll come!**

 **Sorry again, it's kinda short, but this way I'll update faster and update faster is good -I think.**

 **SO, thank you so much for your lovely reviews and favorites and follows, you make me so happy! Thank you for reading this and see you next time!**

 **BYE~!**


	16. Chapter 16

"Where are we going exactly?" He asked again after about half an hour of silence. Still got no reply. "Hey, come one _chinaman_! Russy! Where are you taking us?" This time he got a response; glares from both Xin Shi and Andrei, who probably didn't like the nicknames the other gave them. Masaomi sighed and gave up to silence once again, focusing his thoughts on the fact that his feet hurt like hell! His _back_ hurt like hell! His wrists, ankles and the _whole body_ hurt like _hell_! But it would be better not to say anything, right?

They've been walking for _hours_! Walking for that long without having a simple idea of where they were going was driving him mad, and probably the others too. He looked back to take a quick look at his friends and saw what he was expecting; both looked rather anxious to know where they were going.

Bombs were exploding around them, but it had been enough time for them to be able to ignore them. The city was on fire, buildings falling, cars and other vehicles being destroyed. A few minutes after the moment they reached the city were enough for them to comprehend nothing would happen soon. There was nobody in the streets, and that relieved him greatly. The chinese and the russian were calm, too calm, but it made them feel strangely safe. They knew what they were doing. Right?

They got to a building dominated by the furious flames, falling apart as the seconds passed. Masaomi shivered involuntarily. They weren't going inside, were they? "So..." He started, trying to talk them out of it. He was not the suicidal one, he did not want to die at all, so that he didn't really feel like going inside a _burning building_. "What are we doing here?" He asked, picking at the tissue inside his pockets. "You know, standing in the middle of a city falling apart by uncontrollable fires and bombs coming from everywhere, right in front of a building falling into pices from the fire that is actually blocking the only entrance."

He felt a glare on him, but ignored it, waiting for an answer. It didn't come.

Instead, the two older male's turned back to the house and started walking casually towards what remained of a burning door. _The damn place is on fire_ Masaomi thought angrily as he took an hesitant step towards the building. Anri and Mikado didn't seem to be as scared as he was. They've seen a lot, they've lived and done a lot, but they were sure they wouldn't survive if the fire caught them and the small sparkle of anxiety Masaomi spotted in their eyes was more than enough to confirm it.

They were scared.

...

"Iza-nii." Izaya turned to face Mairu with Kururi on her side, both of them patting the guns on their tights. The raven smirked at the sight, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hm~ I see you found the weapons room." He said, grinning a his younger sisters. "Ready then?"

Both nodded, copying the grin on their bother's face as thei too crossed their arms over their chests. "Where do we need to go?"

Izaya chuckled at the seriousness in the other's voice despite the wide grin on her face. "Not too far. In the center of the city, someone opened the portal we need to walk through. The oldies are there with the Saika owner, Kida-kun and air conditioner. They will probably meet up with the rest of the Eleven Sights, except for Mike. Mike is coming to us right now and will meet us later." He noticed the girl's expression turned darker, but the grin did not leave her face. It remided him of himself somehow, and that was scary. He reached inside his pocket, only to find the whole coat empty except for the switch blade he insisted on holding tightly all the time. He sighed. "There is a high chance the boss, Tobidashi Naifu, is there waiting with them, but he can also be hiding yet. It is hard to track someone who doesn't exist. Even for me."

"Then how the hell do you know all of that?" Someone else asked.

He turned to the one who spoke, a smirk gracing his features as he spoke with a strange sparkle in his eyes -one no one could recognize yet. "I heard it in a story."

...

"So!" Masaomi clasped his hands together, still shaking lightly with the low temperature in the room. "What the bloody hell is going on here? Is someone willing to tell me or am I just gonna stand here lookin' like an idiot 'cause everybody's damn ignoring me!"

"You are an idiot." A blond male said, walking past him with a dead serious face. Serious enough to scare a normal person, and that is why Masaomi wasn't scared at all.

"Hey. Hey! What the hell!" But the guy just ignored him completely and walked out of the room, pacing furiously and staring ahead. Masaomi recognized that as the pissed-off-and-furiously-ready-to-kill walk.

"You were talking about Orihara-san."

Rhayla, the girl who had been talking with the one that had just left, turned to stare at Mikado, who almost regretted having spoken. Almost. "The Saika, yes." She then turned her gaze to Anri, whose gaze had darkened once mentioned _her_ name.

The raven frowned. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

Rhayla's glare darkened as well, but she kept her expression as calm as possible. "Saika's blade. You will give it back when the time comes. Until then, you are free to use it."

 _Of course I am. It is mine._

"It is not yours!" She screamed. "Don't you dare say you own something you know _nothing_ about!"

"What do you mean about that? Saika belonged to my family-"

"Saika _killed_ your family!"

"Yes! And it got to me-"

"Because Saika trusted you to take her to her real owner!" The dark skinned woman was now panting, rage-filled eyes glaring at the girl, who was now calling the blade. The silvery metal was moving down through her palm, slowly, preparing itself for a fight. "Don't you dare."

Anri swinged her weapon in a swift movement, meant to gut, and blood spilled onto the floor in small splashes. Too small.

She looked up and saw, what she had cut was not what she had thought. Instead, Saika's blade was stuck into the side of the forearm of a darker-skinned man who she recognized as Andrei Kozhukhov. The amber-eyed male moved his arm slowly, the blood pouring down the tattoos as a second cover of swirling drawings of crimson liquid. She felt hands on her shoulders and turned to her left to see Mikado.

He was speaking, but she couldn't hear him. Nor could she hear Andrei, or Masaomi, or anyone for that matter. _She could have killed somebody..._ Just because she couldn't face the hard truth of having lived believing she was someone for nothing... because she was nothing especial. She was just... _normal_.

"Oh, believe me. You're anything but _normal_." _Light... too light... where's Saika's blade?_ She looked around frantically searching for her blade, _her_ blade. _Where is it? Where is it?!_

"Sonohara-san." She turned quickly, staring at a familiar face with wide eyes. _Mikado?_ "Sonohara-san." Mikado stood before her, hands on her shoulders, as she stared straight ahead. She would be looking directly into his eyes, if she could see him.

"We need you to fight with us. Will you?"

No!

Fight with them? To fight with them would mean to protect the Saika. Saika, who is no more than a idiotic bastard who loved to mess with people's lives for selfish fun! She at least deserved it, didn't she? She deserved to have Saika's power, the power of a demon! She wouldn't fight with them.. she wouldn't protect someone who is taking her life away.

They couldn't force her to.

They couldn't...

"Hey, Anri-chan..."

"Sonohara-san... it's okay."

"What?" She brought her hand to her cheeks to feel for the wetness falling down her face. _She's was crying?_

Anri wiped the tears away and reached inside her for the feeling of the blade. _It's here..._ The girl couldn't help but smile softly at the comfortable feeling inside of her, but that smile faded quickly when reality struck her. It was the blade that made her feel comfortable with herself. They couldn't take that away. They... they couldn't. "We're not taking anything away." Anri looked up at that, her eyes finding Rayhla's emerald ones once again. They weren't cold anymore. She understood...

But Anri didn't. "What do you mean?"

Rayhla broke eye contact and turned to her left, nodding slightly. From the shadows stepped a feminine figure she did not recognize until it reached the light. The woman had long and ondulated light blond hair and frosty blue eyes that pierved into her soul and searched for a truth she didn't even know about.

The teenager didn't know her, but a familiar voice kept whispering a name she has never heard before. A very familiar voice... _Saika?_ Saika knew that person. No, Saika knew all of those. She knew everyone and everything... but how?

 _The blade..._

 _The blade lives along with its owner._

It's _alive_.

"Natalie Corbel." She whispered and the woman nodded her head.

The blonde smiled. "You shall not lose yourself in a battle that is not yours to win. You shall fight in your battle and win your soul back to yourself for the blade living inside of you does not belong in there."

"But-"

"No but in a prophecy."

"Wait a minute!" Masaomi slowly stepped forward, moving his hand above him in a surrendered action. "Are you saying there's a prophecy around us?"

"No." Natalie spoke softly, her cold voice strangely comfortable to their years. The woman wore a closed expression, eyes cold but sincere, and had a powerful and strong way to _stand_. However, her voice... she sounded like a mother. She sounded like someone... someone who _cares_. "The prophecy is a fairy tale, one might say, the First created to tell a story to his children. It is the story of a girl who watched her family die by the hands of a loved one. She fought him, but did not win."

"Nor did she lose." Mikado spoke quietly, frowning lightly but not in confusion. Now, he believed, everything was starting to make sense. "That's why he's still alive. That's why he's coming at us. At her! He wants to end this!"

"But how does he want it to end?"

Masaomi smirked playfully, ideas now running through his mind. Everyone turned to him when he spoke. "Why don't we ask him?"

* * *

 **I'M BACK!**

 **FINALLY!**

 **I WILL START MY EXCUSES NOW! My pc caught a vírus or something (I can't write on my phone) and went to get fixed and when it came back, no more than three weeks ago, let's just say I have two younger brothers.**

 **Yes, it's terrible.**

 **One of them is pissing me off right now and I want to kill him and HARHUAGHEHASBHJVFBIEYHDSIKD!**

 **I will probably only be unable to write for most of the week. Probably once or, if I'm lucky, twice a week and that means the updates will be slow.**

 **I'm sorry...**

 **The excuses just ended...**

 **NOW! I finally know where the hell this story is going and I know how I will get to the SHIZAYA part. I'm sorry but it will only be near the end! There are a lot of references to stories of my own in this one and will certainly be in the other fics I will write. If I get to finish them I will post them in my Fictionpress account. There are other fics being planned out and I am actually gonna work well on them. This is my first fic so... yeah. Easy there...**

 **Well then! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will try to post the other soon!**

 **NO PROMISES!**

 **AND I AM SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE DAMN LATE UPDATE! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

 **Okay then... Hope you enjoyed, please PLEASE tell me what you think. I would also love to know what you think will happen in this fic in the future!**

 **Bye~!**


	17. Chapter 17

_"This is a bad idea._ "

"It's Masaomi's idea! What were you expecting?"

"I was expecting at least a _tiny little bit_ of reason! Not _suicide_!"

"Helping _him_ is not suicide, Sonohara-san. He's with the good guys now."

"That does not make him a good guy, Mikado."

"Maybe not."

"..."

"It stinks in here!" Masomi shouted from behind them, pretending not to hear their conversation. Both teens jumped in shock at the invasive voice from behind, freezing in their tracks. "Do we really have to get there through this place? It smells like puke." He paused, grimacing at the nasty look of what seemed to be a moss coloured liquid dripping down the rusty wall. "And shit."

"It was _your_ damn idea to go help that bastard of a person! Because you had such a _marvelous_ idea, you get to walk through the sewer systems." Mikado, just recovered from the shock, spoke seriously with the hint of mockery. Bad smells never really bothered him so much and, it seemed, Sonohara-san could deal with it quite well. There's never been a better time than that to mock Masaomi for his incapability of enduring such odors.

"We could just go through the city."

"It's on fire, if you haven't noticed."

"But how did it get on fire in the first place?"

Everyone paused, searching for the answer. When they had come, the city was burning. And isolated. They had come from an isolated area, with no houses or anything at all in its surroundings. The city as well had nothing surrounding it.

How did they not notice?!

The city was like an Island in the middle of dead nature. And it was burning. _What the hell!_ Masaomi reached inside of his pocket and drew out his cellphone, searching for his GPS. The red arrow that pointed to the place he were in was... it was pointing upwards. Upwards was the sky...

"Upwards? Is you phone broken?"

Masaomi shook his head, eyes wide. Anri mimicked his expression and spoke softly. "No..." Her voice trembled with both realization and confusion.

"We're above the city."

...

Once they reached the place, Shizuo couldn't help but _stare_. And he was not alone on that. "Let's go~!" The blond grabbed Izaya by the hood of his coat and brought him up with one hand, so they could face each other directly. He scowled and turned the raven so he would face the fire before them.

"See that?" He questioned, his tone showing just how annoyed he felt. "If you can't see the damn huge fire in front of your face then can you feel the heat of it? Can you fucking feel how hot it is?!" He moved the informant as he spoke as a way to make himself clear. "And you want us to go through it!?"

"I am not forcing you to come with me, Shizu-chan~." The raven moved his arms towards his torso and got out of his coat, which was thrown to the floor as soon as the brute realized how light it had become. Izaya had already gotten his switchblade in his hand and was now putting it inside of his jeans' pocket, smirking at the blond. "But I am sure you wouldn't miss the fun, would you?" He turned to the building and stopped. It was on fire about one hour before, that was when the air conditioner and his friends walked in. And it was still on fire when they arrived. Just like the rest of the city. Nothing was really falling apart, now that he noticed, but the fire kept burning. It felt like Hel in there.

If he could do this, it would prove his theory.

He would walk in. "You're not going in!" Shizuo made to grab the informant by the shirt, but his prey moved quickly and dodged the brute's hand. Moving as swiftly as a cat, he turned to the blond, smirked in victory, and rushed off to the building.

He walked in.

...

 _Where the hell is he?_ Michael Crowell stood in the middle of the cold dark room, glancing at his watch from time to time. The pointers had stopped moving years before. It was not _his_ fault, and he knew that very well, but whenever he looked at his watch he would remember _his_ name. And he would remember everything he had lost.

All of this because of a _story_.

He heard laugher. A familiar kind of laugher he hadn't heard in years too. Along with that laugher he heard footsteps. Fast footsteps and heavy footsteps. _Chase?_ There were more fast footsteps, but they came a bit later than the other two people. A roar was hear in form of a name he recognized, and he smiled to himself.

"You're late." He spoke once he was sure the others would hear him, and both figures stopped before him. The other group of people came a few seconds later, stopping behind the fighting duo to stare at the armed blond.

Izaya chuckled lightly. "Come now... I'm always late." Michael stepped forward and happily jumped onto the raven to hug him tight. It had been years since he last allowed himself to contact him. To hug him just like the old times. He may not remember what they were, but he could certainly feel it. He could feel the familiarity of his hug, of his touch, of his voice and his looks. He certainly remembered it, in a different way.

"Yes... yes you are." He spoke softly against the other's shoulder, reluctantly releasing him from his embrace. "Let's go." He turned around, smiling slightly. _Later_ , he thought. Later he could hug him as tight as possible, for all eternity if he felt like it. But for now, they had to go.

"Where are we going?" He stopped mid-step, turning over his shoulder to glance at the person who spoke. He was now facing twins with Brown hair and dark eyes. They looked familiar too.

"No way..." He spoke in amazement, staring at the two little girls he had never met, but it was impossible not to see. They had the same spark in their eyes. The same spark as Saika. "Mairu... Kururi..."

"Do we know each other?" She questioned, a tiny bit confused, but not enough. She understood.

He shook his head and smiled again, truly happy for this moment. But as he had said, they were late. He turned again and walked forward, entering the tunel on the left.

...

"So! Are we still gonna help him and walk around this supposed to be a city, risk our lives in a battle we know nothing about and get our asses kicked because of some _thing_ we hate-"

" _Or~_?" Mikado glared at the blond teen walking beside him and willed him to continue, which he did not. "Look. I don't know what's happening. She doesn't know what's happening. _You_ don't know what's happening. But _we_ are all going to do this, want it or not. I'm sure even you would prefer to have _him_ on our side for once."

Masaomi sighed in exasperation, knowing perfectly well he had lost this battle. "Then, that means we're gonna get our asses kicked real hard..."

...

"Hey. Shizuo." Kadota stepped forward and reached for the blond, who turned to the side to face him. "Is this a dream?"

The ex-bartender sighed deeply, in full understanding of the situation. "I've asked that question many times." He spoke, taking a cigarette out of his pocket. He didn't really feel like smoking actually, but the feeling of the cigarette in his mouth was comfortable and he needed something familiar to deal with the situation. "Still no answer."

He heard something that resembled a squeal of possible delight coming from behind him and it did not take long to figure out it came from Erika. Walker stood just beside her, nodding at her excited statements about the two figures walking ahead. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Are they not cute together!" She spoke. "They look so perfect! It's like they were made for each other!"

"Did you not forget someone?" Walker questioned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Wha-! AH! ShizuShizu!" AS soon as he heard his name, Shizuo prepared to escape, but Erika was fast enough to catch him before he could run away. She put her hand on his shoulder and leaned in to whisper in his ear. _Might as well listen to whatever she says..._ He wouldn't die just by listening to some of that usual nonsense, would he? "Ne, ShizuShizu..." She started quietly. "Are you not jealous?"

"Of what!" He shouted, anger crawling into his brain once he heard what she spoke. The woman then told him to look at the duo walking before them, and so he noticed. Those guys... Izaya and... _Mike?_... they're too close to each other. He didn't like it.

He didn't like it at all.

"I'm not jealous."

"Yes you are~."

"I'm not."

"Then you don't mind if I tell you that, from the way that guy... Michael Crowell... looks at Izaya, I can tell he must be in love."

Shizuo's eye twitched in annoyance and he spit out the cigarette, smashing it with his foot as he walked over it. He quickened his pace and rapidly reached the two, reaching out with his hand and grabbing the other blond's shoulder once he arrived. The guy was caught by surprise, but recovered quickly enough to dodge the punch directed at him, jumping backwards and pushing Izaya to his front to act as a human shield. "Iza-chan... I don't like that guy." He declared, voice low in mock seriousness.

And for the ex-bartender's surprise, that comment earned a laugh from the informant. A different kind of laugh than what he was used to hear. He like the sound of it, but hated the fact that that guy was the cause of it and not- someone else...

"Ne, Shizu-chan." Izaya was grinning amusedly at the fake blond, a light flush quite visible on his pale skin. Shizuo found himself noticing small details he had never cared about before, or so he thought. While chasing this man down the streets of Ikebukuro, the bodyguard would only care about his voice -the voice that annoyed him so with hateful remarks- his eyes -ruby colored gems reflecting someone he never knew- and the way he ran. He would always escape him, running so fast, firm steps hitting the floor in a quick pace, too quickly. He would notice the way his feet hit the floor, the way they seemed to fly away as they left the ground, only to return.

He would also notice the way his coat fly on his back like dark wings, his hair moving with the wind and his porcelain skin a pale contrast to the dark colours of his clothing. So different but so perfect.

He would notice all of that.

And _now_ he was finding it strange?

How stupid.

"Shizu-chan?" Back in reality, the look on the raven's face had changed and now resembled pure curiosity more than amusement. "Are you jealous?"

Rage filled him again and he forgot about what he was thinking before, hitting the floor with his foot, he realized how childishly he was acting, but it was so damn frustrating! With clenched fists, he stormed away past the duo in posterior question, grumbling to himself after shouting to all the people in his surroundings.

"I'M NOT JEALOUS!"

* * *

 **Hello people!** **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you did please review! It takes no more than five seconds, unless you'd be kind enough to write a longer one.**

 **SO, thank you for reading, please favorite/review if you enjoyed it! Thank you!**

 **Bye~!**


	18. Chapter 18

"PUT THE DAMN ROCK DOWN!"

"I'm not putting it down unless you tell me what the hell you think you are doing!"

"What _I'm_ doing? You're threatening me with a damn rock!"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE AN IDIOT!"

"You want to kill me and I'M THE IDIOT HERE?"

 _They look like newlyweds..._ Masaomi sighed annoyedly, arms crossed over his chest. They had reached a part of the tunel with three different passageways to walk through. One of them was right to the front, the one on the right smelt more like dead and the one on the left felt cold and the smell was almost nonexistent, as if the fact that it was cold made the smell of rotting trash and puke fade away. The one in the middle was completely normal, though, and that felt strangely scary. It had been obvious they were lost when they've walked past this place for the second time, the third one had them turning to the right, always following the tunel that seemed normal. The fourth time they walked past that place had them leaving a part of a red thread from inside Anri's pocket in a visible place.

It was still there.

Anri blames Mikado.

Mikado is trying not to get hit with a rock.

Masaomi is bored.

"Why do we not try one of the not-so-normal tunels?" He suggested, voice loud enough for the others to hear. Both turned to him with irritated looks, but he knew he was right by interrupting their arguement so there was nothing they could do to him.

"Which one?" Anri, questioned as she let the rock fall to the floor with a splash in the nasty-looking water.

"I don't really feel like walking for God knows how long through a place that smells like dead so, how 'bout we go to the cold one?" Mikado sighed in relief once he noticed the rock had fallen from the girl's grasp, finally feeling enough at ease to look away from her and to the blond.

"Better than just spend the rest of our lives in this place." He confirmed, straightening his back and brushing away the sweat on his forehead. With his hands inside his pockets, he turned to Anri, expression looking unpreocupied with the decision. "Let's go?"

...

"It's getting kinda cold in here, don't you think?" Saburo pushed his hands further into his pockets in an attempt to warm them up the tiniest bit. As they kept on walking, the cold feeling spreading through the tunel had made itself known, getting stronger and stronger as they walked.

Kadota nodded, pushing his barret down to his ears and shoving his hands inside his pockets to try to warm himself. "Yeah." He breathed out quite hoarsely to his liking. "Maybe we're reaching the end."

"But isn't the city on fire?" Walker slowed his pace to walk beside his friends. Hand on chin, eyes closed, he moved slowly beside the duo, his feet's movements coordinated with his thoughts. "I suppose the fire is not cold."

"But it's above us, isn't it?" Michael spoke, turning to his right to face the red-eyed raven.

"Whilst in Hel burn souls above, inside the flames beats a frozen heart." Izaya spoke, never once looking around, for he wished not to look anyone in the eye for the moment. Those words were spoken to him, embeded into his mind just like a memory he was forced to have. Words he had to remember every damn moment of his life.

"Deep words for a demon." Shizuo had borrowed a cigarrette from Kadota, finished it up and thrown it to the floor, this time not bothering himself with its destruction. That comment was really unnecessary and it had pissed him off, even though he would have said it himself. Who said it, he didn't know. He was now trying too hard to restrain himself from just punching the hell out of everyone.

But of course, he wouldn't need to do anything. The voice had come from before them, the source not entirely visible until it came closer. The teenager trio came to sight in the cold tunel, smirking like idiots who won a game for kids.

"You found your way through the wrong tunel, air-conditioner." The informant smirked, completely ignoring the blond kid, which would be the source of the comment. "How many hours have you spent following the wrong path?"

"I've lost the count." He replied, no emotion truly clear in his tone of voice. "But we found you. It can't be the wrong tunel."

"Well then, where do you think _we_ are going?" The blond guy - _Mike_ \- beside the raven crossed his arms over his chest, raising an eyebrow at the smaller raven before him.

Masaomi cursed.

A tunel full of dead people.

 _Amazing_.

...

The idea of walking for God-knows-how-long through a tunel that smelled like death and trash was bad just by itself.

But it was not just as bad as they thought.

It was worse.

SO - _SO_ \- much worse.

The whole tunel smelled like rotting meat and organs, drying blood mixed with nasty-looking water and rat shit. That alone would be enough to make someone throw up just by stepping near it. Now join it with the smell of puke. Let's just say it was not pleasant.

Not at all.

A bomb suddenly exploded just above their heads and Michael's eyes lit up, searching for the metal disk on the ceiling. "We're here." He moved under the disk and kneeled on the dirty water, moving his hands underneath in search for something hidden beneath the trash. He smirked at the feel of metal beneath his fingers. Movements now fairly sure of themselves, he took out another disk of metal and threw it aside. He stood up.

The water didn't move.

"Let's go?"

"I'm not going through that!" The water should be moving but it wasn't moving. It should be falling through the empty space now created by the loss of a way the block the water. It was just how gravity worked. It did not make sense and Masaomi just did not really like the idea of jumping through a creepy loking hole in the middle of a sewer system.

No. That didn't feel right.

It was surely _a bad idea_.

...

Orihara Izato found his way through the crowd of the hundreds of Vampires, who parted themselves in a path he would take towards his position. Sometimes he would wonder how they can be so sure of themselves while risking their imortality for the blood of one being, for the blood of a demon. Was it even worth it? he would ask himself. But then again, he was the one who called them, he was the one who needed them. He was the one preparing a battle against one person-

 _A demon_.

He was not a person, he was not a human being. He was a demon, a corrupted creature of failed nature. He was a disaster, a mistake. He shouldn't have been born. A cruel, heartless creature who found amusement in the suffering of other people's lives. He was... he was a flea who needed to be smashed, destroyed, annihilated... And he would sav the world from this demon. The Saika family would no longer live in the shadows with the excuse of being the ones to protect human kind. He would be the hero, people would see him as the one who broke time and space to take the demon out and destroy it.

He didn't need the power, he had enough.

He would destroy what was to be destroyed.

He would fight him, and the demon would fight just the way he had before -he would hesitate from time to time, he would think to much, he wouldn't be _good enough_ \- and he would get him on those mistakes. He would humiliate him, take away his pride and honor and any kind of self respect he still had. And he would kill him.

Just like that demonic creature had done to him in the past.

And then-

Then what? Something mayhap.

For now, he would wait.

It wouldn't take much longer.

"Be ready." He spoke. "They're coming."

.

.

.

.

Yes... it didn't take long.

He smirked. "Let's get this party started."

...

It was damn horrible. _It's just a_ _portal_ , they said, _It won't hurt_ , they said, _It'll be like jumping into the water_ THEY SAID. Well, didn't know that jumping into the water included the feeling of having rode a rollercoaster about two hundred times after having a huge lunch, joining to the party that oh so pleasant MIGRAINE and ALSO... his back hurt.

"You okay, Masaomi?" That was possibly Mikado, but he didn't really care. He put his hand on his shoulder to support himself.

"Dude..." He took a breath. "I gotta puke."

"Anri-chan will let you touch her breasts if you don't." Masaomi jumped straight to search for the girl, but got a hit in the head instead. "You're not dying so you can't be that bad. Come on."

"I think I preffer the van." Saburo complained and got looks of agreement from the rest of his group. Shizuo arrived next, fell on his knees but got up after a second. He was damn fine, as it seemed, while everyone was dying with the effort to not throw up.

Izaya was next, Michael just a second later, soon enough so he would catch Izaya before he fell backwards. "Thanks.." Shizuo growled and turned away from the scene.

"What now?" He snarled, shoving his hands inside his pockets. Izaya turned to Michael.

"We wait."

"Wha-!"

First they were just a few sillouettes. Then many more would come and, in just a few seconds, hundreds of figures were within sight. Between them all, one sole figure stood out in a read cape -like a hero.

Saika smirked.

"Let's get this party started."

* * *

 **SO! I sincerely apologize for updating so late but it seems that I am only allowed to use my pc about once per MONTH because younger brothers who are too dependent... huh... but I got to finish this and next chapter the battle will finally start which means this story will only have about two more chapters and it'll be finished! YAY!**

 **I must say this was a real challenge because I stopped watching DRRR a long time ago and my motivation to just keep doing this has been running low, but I got this far I just can't give up now, am I right!**

 **I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and I truly hope you're enjoying the story so far. If you are, please drop a review, I'd love to know your thoughts on this! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!**

 **BYE~!**


	19. Chapter 19

All reached for their weapons, some provided by the Orihara twins, who had brought as many as they could carry. Knives for Erika - she had the gift from her family, beautiful talents and skillful moving when it came to 'playing with knives'. Pistols for both Walker and Saburo, who felt much more comfortable with distant fight instead of man-to-man battle. Kadota chose something similar, even though he did have some skills when it came to body combat. Shizuo had none. Michael had his swords, one of the three was handed to Masaomi, who had given his handgun to Mikado. Izaya had his switch-blade, which seemed enough for the time being. And Anri had Saika's blade.

The girl took a deep breath once the blade was out in her hold, her eyes finding their way up towards the man before her. Izaya was staring back at her - _at her_ \- and she _knew_ he was thinking the same thing. _'That blade does not belong to you.'_ She knew it. That's why she still could not comprehend why he simply smiled and turned away.

"Mairu. Kururi." He spoke and they stepped forward. "See the shadows?" They nodded and the rest of the group turned their focus to the shadows stretching their way beyond buildings, which looked even more like simply phantoms of rocks in the form of old houses, mixing with the embers of the night.

But they knew: they were nowhere on Earth. How did they reach this place? _What_ was this place? What was the meaning of all this? Was this even real? Those were important questions. However, their value was lost in the situation. "Simon and Celty have found their way here. We've got more allies and they will come to help when needed." He went on, changing looks with Michael out of the corner of his eye. The blond nodded at him, and he nodded back.

"Be ready." He breathed. "Be safe."

The Vampires were many, powerful in army, but they're acting on their way with no way of acceptance from their superiors. Bet the Queen does not even know of their intentions, leave alone their actual actions. They were weaker without the help of the Royals. Never-the-less, they did have the advantage of the night's darkness, and such an advantage could not be applied to all those in the group. Erika did have some sight, she would do well on her own. The Orihara siblings were well prepared, and Michael would not fall soon. Shizuo didn't really need to see to beat the crap out of them all. The others were few and there were those two more than ready to help them in case they needed. The duo would fight in the dark, help in all ways needed.

And there were the allies as well, hiding in the shadows until the battle begun. The Eleven Sights would reunite once more in War, and look each other in the eye one last time, once the battle was done.

.

.

One breath.

.

Another.

The silence reigned for two seconds. Two seconds it took for them to stare each other in the eye. Two seconds it took for the smirk to show and to go. Two seconds, and all hell broke loose. Saika went first, Orihara Izato matched the speed, and they met in the middle of the battlefield, sword versus knife, eye to eye. It took a whole second for the army to move. Another entire second for the other group to respond. The shadows engulfed their figures, giving speed to the slow movement of time. Seconds ticked by in painfully slow-motion, and time seemed to stop once the brothers were inches apart. A silver sword was moved upwards, the switch-blade moved to defend, the time stopped for a whole second once Saika's knife clashed with Izato's silvery blade, glares and fire, the world was moving again.

The shadows from the ghosty buildings around stretched onto the battlefield into curvy shapes of shadowy blades, cutting down the throats of the human figures moving on the floor. Many of the warriors were down in an instant.

A massive figure joined in with the battle, the white of his clothes contrasting with the darkness of the night. He fought beside the strongest, the blond watching his back as the dark-skinned man retributed the favor.

The twins moved through crowds, cutting on the pale skin of their enemies as they danced skillfully on the tips of their toes. Knives embbeded themselves into cold surfaces, blood pouring onto the field, and they smirked, the ghost of a smile mimicked by their brother in times before.

The bullets would slow them down, but not kill them instantly unless they reached the right place. They did not, but helped anyway.

To the twins soon joined another female figure, just as strong with the small blades turning in her hands, just as graceful as the young fighters by her side. Her eyes glowed red in the night, the shine of moonlit rubies similar to the other two pairs of red-ish jewels. She put on a smile and cut down a throat.

Blond hair moved as it followed the blade cutting through dead moving bodies. He smirked when a bullet put down the one before him, its fastest movement coming from his dark-haired friend. Guess the kid could use a gun properly.

Another blond head moved some feet away, his eyes catching the emeralds of a friend, or the glance of another's. Blue hair soon joined in, the echo of the fires from the machine guns he carried too loud for his ears, but he nodded in gratefulness either way. The Eleven Sights were hidden from sight in the middle of a mindless battle.

It shone red all around, terrifying with its power, sending waves of rage and receiving the frightened looks of its victims. The Saika blade was known by every Creature of Underneath as a killing machine only by itself. Its destructive power would grow if used correctly, and it seemed the raven-haired girl was doing a good job.

The battle seemed to move to fast and too slow for everyone of them. Felt like a dream and a nightmare both enjoyable and terrifying.

 _Why are we fighting at all?_

 _Why are we doing this?_

 _Why are we here?_

These questions Could not be answered for all of them felt like they have been chosen by one and only who would be controlling them just like marionettes. Mindless dolls in the hands of an _author_.

The story went on.

...

Far away, the battle would be playing in a crystal ball before the queen, who sat on her silver throne, on the many tapestries made just for her. No crown would be needed -it sat on the table beside her- for she had her blank midnight eyes and her fangs would always glint their white spark whenever one moved the wrong way. She ruled for her power, not for the crown supposedly destined to her head.

"Should we do anything about those?" The servant, he spoke of the many acting on the queen's back, against a demon she swore to protect many ages before. Of course, none of them knew of that.

"Mindless creatures doomed to their own mistakes, lead by lust and desire." She spoke, her tone bored, her eyes tired. "They shall be punished by the Bloody Blade herself."

He nodded. "Saika Akaime, that is. Was it not a woman, my lady?"

"Was it? I can't recall." She shifted in her seat, eyes narrowing for a second. "Allthough, I do prefer this version of her."

The servant muffled a laugh.

...

Why, such a powerful army, would let itself fall into the hands of few simply because they had not their queen to aid them on this battle. How could the power of many be reduced to the strenght of simple amateurs were their queen not there to keep them strong and brave and powerful as they knew they were.

The battle would be won -what were they doing there in the first place- but the war would not have its end in a mere battle of small and littles. This was too little an event to be considered a step into the end of the war.

So far so good, one would say. The possibilities were positive.

The battle was won.

However, what war were they fighting in? Surely, the supposed _climax_ of this story should be at its peak by the defeat of this Tobidashi Naifu. Saika's brother, Orihara Izato. Surely his defeat would state a positive turn to the 'good ones' in the story. Surely, that is how the plot of a novel should work, one would believe by the end of this fase, little to no event would happen until the end were reached.

So why, why would they _keep fighting_?

There were still bullets flying fast, splitting the air in two, hitting its target full on the spot; there were still knives and blades and punches and kicks being thrown at faces and legs and _bodies_ who would just keep fighting.

Why were they even fighting at all?

Were they really simple marionnettes in the hands of a controlling one? Were they really no more than plastic dolls in the hands of a child? A story to play during fun-time?

Because none of this story is making sense.

Because the characters did not even know in what kind of story they were in.

Because there were way too many stories in the same one, too many voices and names and endings and beginings. Too many questions.

Another clash, Saika's switchblade blocked yet another move from Izato's sword. And another one, and another one yet to come. They kept battling each other with purpose -what was it?- with determination, even though both knew not the actual purpose of keeping up the fight.

" _What is this?_ "He would ask, rarely would he attack -difficult it would agains a blade tem times the size of his- and he would take in the look of his _brother_. 'Brother' felt way too wrong to him. He didn't have a brother. He had two little sisters.

He was Orihara Izaya, the older brother of Mairu and Kururi. There were no older brothers to him. He didn't have a brother.

" _Your end._ " He dodged the sword, but only barely. To focused he was on the blade half an inch away from his face to notice the attack to his back. A kick to his spine put him down for a whole second before the larger blade was positioned to drill the middle of his body. He turned on the last moment, and the blade found its way into his side, piercing his kidney.

Pain shot through his whole body, but no sound came out of his mouth. The man above him smirked down at the younger and leaned onto the blade, putting his weight on the sword and consequently on the wound.

"Hello, Iza-chan."

Orihara Izaya was quite unpredictable too.

He smirked back, eyes glinted with a bright red tone.

Suddenly, Karisawa Erika stopped still, Orihara Mairu and Kururi both stopped in their movements, _eyes glinting red_.

Demonic symbols formed themselves into a circle of magic on the floor beneath the female trio's feet, red light lining the marks on the ground. Wind flew from the circle and up the cilinder of blood red magic. The light spread itself in three different waves and the rest of the undead vanished into sparkly dust.

The three of the girls fel on their knees, but what had caused their powers to show off was clear in their mind. Many of their friends were by their sides -they were perfectly fine- but their atention was elsewhere.

Saika's eyes were glowing red.

'This was a bad idea.'

The blade - _slowly_ \- got out of his body, the blood falling in drops from the tip onto the pale neck of the man on the floor.

The smirk was still there.

The same circle drew itself onto the floor beneath the body, the question " _Why do you not kill me now?_ " falling from his smiling lips. The older did not move. The pupils were too small, the red conquering the whole of the eye, spreading itself along the ball and they turned into real rubies.

Deathly ones at that.

A wave of energy sent the older man backwards, he fell to the floor with a crash.

The _demon_ stood, smile widening, eyes wild.

" _Oh, yes... I forgot._ " He spoke, voice low and deep and _mocking_. But not like Izaya. Orihara Izaya did not speak like that, not at all. That would be the demon talking, nobody else. " _Demons don't die_."

With that last sentence, the circle of light widened its size and spread a few more feet away from the body in the middle, new symbols were written by invisible hands and gems shone bright into the night.

 _Now's the time._ A voice spoke in the back of her mind -Sonohara Anri's.

And this time... she did not hesitate. The blade shot out of her hand and onto the ground before the demon. They changed glances, a million words flowing unspoken but understood. And he picked it up.

The other man did not move when the younger curled in on himself, grasping the end of the blade with both hands, and white bones exploded out of his back, blood red feathers quickly covering the tissue. Red feathered wings of the Red Demon.

Now, with the once white feathers deep into the blood of many, his skin grew paller, his hair grew darker, his eyes shone brighter, brighter than ever.

And with a smile on the demon danced in the night, silver spark beneath the stars for that night, _the moon was new_.

And it was beneath the absent light of the hidden moon, it was beneath th many stars on the darkest night sky, it was with a smile on his face that Orihara Izato lost the battle.

And the Red Demon would once again be a fairy tale.

* * *

 **HIYA!**

 **I AM BACK!**

 **THIS STORY IS STILL NOT FINISHED! It is one more chapter and we're done. I am sorry, even though I will not be able to completely stitch up the knots (I shall leave you to your own theories) I do have somethings that need to be cleared out and this is important so please bear with me for another chapter and it will be done. I just hope it doesn't take as long as this one did.**

 **So, yeah I thought I should kill Izaya. I seriously did. I thought I should give you all a heart-attack and then leave it as just unbearable pain until you finished the story.**

 **But since I am a most kind person, I shall not give you that pain and simply end it like this.**

 **Not much to say about this. There will be a last chapter to this and it's ended.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please tell me what you think!**

 **BYE~!**


	20. Chapter 20

"Saika!"

The old man had been looking for the little girl since breakfast time - the child had decided to skip lunch to play with the little creatures of the forest once again. Seconds before the shout, her grandfather had spotted the very recognizable short black hair of his child, dancing into the forest, through the path in between the tall dark trees. He smiled and ran to catch her.

Somehow, the little child could not hide herself in the shadows - unless the shadows enveloped her being to the core of her soul. Such thing would not happen until later, just as the story told. For now, she was innocent, bright, young and so _beautiful_. Her pale skin would glow in the strong shadows, her bright scarlet eyes would glare at the sun for betraying her instead of aiding her in her little game of hide and seek.

She laughed when he got her, swinging her over his shoulder. She laughed as he kept talking this nonsense children seemed to love and walked back to the house. She would complain, of course, saying she wished to play more, it was too soon, she was not hungry, she wanted to play a little more.

"Grandpa...! Grandpa!" She yelled, hitting his back once to get the atention she wanted. Of course the hit would only earn her an amused chuckle.

"What is it, child?"

"What about the story?" She questioned once the man lowered her to the floor, onto the mantle spread on the green lively grass. He had certainly given her a lot to think of at night, had he not? Ending the last _chapter_ with the possible death of her favorite character. How cruel of him. Perhaps she deserved to know the end before bed time, today.

"What do you think happened then, sweetie?" He smiled, sitting down on the mantle beside her.

"Did he die?" She asked quickly.

"Why do you believe he died?"

"Because you didn't say _anything_ in the end! You said he won and that his brother lost but you didn't say what happened _after_!" She looks upset, he thought. "And what about _Shizu-chan_? Did he figure it out already?"

"What?"

"That he is in _love_ with Izaya!" The man burst out laughing, falling back onto the mantle, while the little girl glared at him with all her might. "It's true! They're in _love_! They just didn't realize it yet!" Poor old man couldn't stop laughing, rolling from side to side on the mantle.

Tears left his eyes once he finally managed to regain control of his breathing. He sat back up, breathing in large gulps of air before daring to speak. "Oh, sweetie. I truly hope you'll remember those words once you grow."

She would have spoken had a quick thought -a quick picture of something, _someone_ , she had never seen before, raven haired with a fur-trimmed jacket- not interrupted her speech.

"Still wanna know the end?"

Saika smiled brightly at her grandfather, eyes bright with excitement. "Can you tell me?" But the man did not respond, insisting on the smile plastered onto his face. He was playing with her! "They are real, are they not?" He kept silent, holding her gaze. "Where are they now?"

"Ikebukuro."

...

A vending machine cut the air above the street, aimed at a raven head moving way too quickly. The blond grabbed a nearby street sign and hauled it towards the same head, but missed once again. He growled in annoyance.

"Shizu-chan~ Gotta practice a bit more no? 'Been slacking off lately!" Izaya shouted from over his shoulder, taking a quick look at the enraged face focused on him and him alone.

"Shut your crap, fucking _demon_!" Another sign thrown, another one ready for the launch.

Izaya hesitated in a step and Shizuo nearly caught him, but he was too fast. Too fast, and the face he made for the split second their eyes locked together made Shizuo falter in his steps as well.

Why did the flea look so hurt?

"Got a new nickname for me, Shizu-chan?" His voice sounded the same, but with a barely hidden crack Shizuo hated for it made his heart clench in pain and guilt at what he had done. "I don't like it."

Shizuo managed a smirk, eyes wavering but he did everything he could to keep running and _looking mad_ and _sounding mad_ because he was not, after all. "I don't like it either!" And the street sign was launched towards the raven, who barely managed to dodge the object but did either way and that's what matters.

"Same old, Shizu-chan?" Shizuo could see the smile returning to his _oh so beautiful_ crimson eyes and he smiled back, taking hold of a trash can and throwing it forward. Dodged. "My Shizu-chan cares so much for little Iza-chan~!"

 _"You're mine, flea_!"

 _"Catch me, Shizu-chan_!"

* * *

 **I'm so sorry. EXCUSES: Firstly, I must apologize for it shouldn't have taken long at all for me to write such a pethetic little excuse for an ending. But then I kinda lost my chapter and I am kind of a perfectionist which means though his story is ruined because I'm trash I still try hard to make a good chapter every time I post and this just wasn't working out. Then, my pc died and I am updating this on the millenia old school computers because I just managed to finish my philosophy essay. Jesus.**

 **Now, I truly hope you enjoyed this story, if you would like to use the idea, feel free to do so, I wrote this for fun you do whatever the hell you want with it.**

 **Just so you know, I do take my writing seriously and so I am working hard on developing fics actually worth Reading, like the Ghost Hunt one, another in the Marvel universe, in the Durarara! universe _still_ and... do you know VOLTRON. **

**YES! THEY'RE COMING BABY BE PREPARED!**

 **Thank you so much for those who followed, favorited and reviewed, you guys were an inspiration, you kept me going and thinking I am actually worth something. Thank you so much. I hope you are patient enough to wait for what I have in stock for you.**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED I LOVE YOU!**

 **SEE YOU _SOON_!**

 **BYE~!**


End file.
